Sister, Sister
by Hugh Takinamee
Summary: Everybody's favorite twins just got eliminated from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Amy finally realizes how much of a jerk she is to her younger sister, Sammy. After meeting Topher at school, things turned Sammy and Amy for the better. One thing led after another, and a lot of conflict ensues. READ HERE! R&R! Chapter 38 IS UP! #GO200
1. Conflict and Resolution?

**A/N: Hey y'all! I know that my first story hasn't gotten any reviews, so I decided to start over with a new story. I'm still a newbie who needs suggestions on stories and plots. I understand that you don't want to leave a review, but I would really appreciate it if you did; even just a simple "It's a great story! Keep up the good work!" is good enough for me! Thanks.**

**Note: This is a rewrite. Making this better than what it already is. Kay? Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. Makes me wonder why I haven't done this sooner?**

* * *

**Sister, Sister**

Chapter 1: Conflict and Resolution?

It was nighttime and it was time for the elimination ceremony. Team Maskwak was just rewarded their food as they watched Team Kinosewak face elimination.

"Now, one of you GOTS to go!" Chris smiled as he began to throw the first of the marshmallows, symbolizing that the player is safe.

"Max, Topher, and Scarlett," he said, tossing them the marshmallows, with Topher and Scarlett smiling upon receiving, while Max got hit by one. "You're safe."

Samey, Jasmine, and Amy were the ones left. Samey gave a worried look, as did Jasmine, but all Amy did was cross her arms in anger. "Jasmine, you had a chance to win it for your team. But you let your emotions cloud your mind," Chris explained. "It stopped your intimidating physique from doing its job!"

Jasmine, fearful that she's already accepted her fate, sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Chris, smiling, had his arm ready for the fling. "Hopefully, you learned from the mistake." He flicked the marshmallow to Jasmine. "You're safe..." he smiled.

"WHAT?!" All three girls said in unison just as Jasmine received her marshmallow. Shawn, meanwhile, was stalking the ceremony from up above a tree. "Phew, she's safe!" he smiled.

"...which means..." Chris said, before being interrupted by Samey. "That means... Samey, as in her, has to go again, right?" the younger twin said, pointing at her sister. Amy, meanwhile, stood up in outrage. "UGH! _I'M_ AMY! How can anyone think that's me?! Samey's a bowl of mush, and I'm a parfait, which is German for perfect!"

Sammy, however, came up with a comeback. "So, what's German for '_bossy blonde cow_'?" At that point, Amy had enough of her younger twin sister's annoyance, so she tackled her sister to the ground.

"SHUSH!" Chris shouted, maintaining his Showtox smile. "Which is polite for SHUT IT! I DO NOT CARE WHO'S WHO! KNOW WHY?"

The twin sisters, however, were busy at their catfight. "Because this time... YOU'RE BOTH GOING INTO THE CANNON!" All the girls' response was a gasp.

"NO!"

"Why me?"

"Why me?"

"I'm the nice one!"

"She cheated!"

"And to make it fair," Chris announced. "Samey should come out first this time!" At that instance, Chris pressed the button remote, launching the twins into the sky and out of the competition.

As they screamed off in the distance, Chris kept his smile in front of the camera. "So nice to see family traveling together! Wanna know who's next to be gone? Don't be long... Right here on..."

"Total."

"Drama."

"Pahkitew... ISLAND!"

* * *

Amy and Samey were just eliminated from the competition. Somehow, they landed on a beach just outside Vancouver. Well, into the water in a beach somewhere outside Vancouver. When the twins finally swam back to shore, Amy and Samey started fighting, as usual.

"It's all your damn fault for getting us out of the competition!" shouted Amy.

"I was doing pretty well in the game, that is, until your bitchy ass showed up!" replied Samey. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What the hell was I thinking?" Amy twiched. "I wanted to be the one winning! You know that I'm a thousand times better than your bitch ass!"

"You know what? Jasmine was right!"" Samey started balling up her fists. "I need to stick up for myself. I am _SICK_ of you constantly treating me like a piece of dog shit! You have _NO_ right to abuse me like that!" Sammy retorted to Amy in a big way by socking Amy on her cheek, causing her to fall into the oncoming waves.

Almost immediately, Amy stood right back up and stared at her sister with her trademark mean look. "So?"

"_YOU'RE _the older sister, here! We may look the same, but you're supposed to be setting an example. _We're_ supposed to be setting an example!"

"You know what? I'm going to throw up over your bullshit-ness!" Amy retored.

Amy ignored her sister by angrily walking away. However, she failed to realize that the beach the twins nearly landed in had a busy road next to it. Unaware that there was oncoming traffic ahead, Amy walked away, but all of a sudden, a screeching sound came from the left side and then...

_*CRASH*_

Samey just witnessed one of the most horrific things she'd ever seen: her own twin sister was just ran over by a random car. The car screeched its brakes to a halt, but even so, the car flew Amy's body a few feet forward, causing her to fly.

"Oh my god, Amy!" Amy yelled and cried as she approaches Amy. "AMY! AMY! Amy?!"

Her body lied on the motionless, but she is still breathing. Luckily, her body didn't look too bad, except for a bloody nose, a bloody ear, and a broken arm. "Help? Help! Call 911!"

As Samey waited for the ambulance and the police to arrive, she hugged her sister as she cried. This time, however, it was real tears. Tears meaning she actually cared for her, even when she was a bossy blonde cow. "You'll be fine, okay? I love you, sis," she whispered on her ear as the paramedics arrive.

* * *

An hour later...

Amy was taken to a nearby hospital, where she was checked upon by the doctors. Luckily, it wasn't that bad of an injury... or was it? Samey was waiting for her sister's condition at the waiting lounge, sighing at what her condition was. For the first time, she felt guilty.

"Samantha Smith?" called the nurse. Even she was stunned she used her real name after years of being called 'Samey' by Amy, and just a few weeks by her castmates. Nonetheless, she replied with a simple, "I'm here."

"The doctors tell me that she's fine, nothing more than a few bruises and scratches, however, she has a broken arm," she explained. "Oh, and a concussion as well.

"Oh my god," Samey reacted. For the first time ever, she was actually fearing for her dear life. Before all of this happened, she could care less if Amy had died of some freak accident. But this was different.

"She is going to be in a cast for three months," the nurse added.

"Thank you, nurse," Samey thaked with a small smile and a tear running down her cheek.. "What room is she in?"

"Room 232, down the hall."

As Samey walked down the hall, she immediately thought about the argument both Samey and Amy had. The younger twin sister entered the room, fearful of what's to come.

"Hey, sis. How are you feeling?" Samey asked.

"Look, Samey, I wanna talk." Amy signaled Samey to approach her. "Listen, while I was unconscious, I had a realization."

Out of all the people in the world, Samey didn't expect a realization from anybody, let alone her twin sister. She gave a small smile. "Which is...?"

"Um... you're still an ugly bitch," Amy replied with great hesitation.

"You know what? I'm outta here." Samey walked out of the hospital room and headed out to the waiting area.

As Amy was left in her hospital bed, she was tearing up. Wait? Amy Smith is crying? Anyways, Amy was tearing up after realizing that she's the one that's ruined Samey all her life. All this time, she actually cared for her, but Amy was too busy trying to be the perfect twin.

"Why would I do _that_ to her? My sister?" she said as she tore up in tears. "I mean... why? Am I such a mean bitch?"

Then suddenly, her parents walked into the room, with great fear in their eyes.

"_Oh my gosh, _Amy! Are you all right?" her mother asked as she gave her a hug at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Amy replied as she wiped away her tears. "I... am."

"Aww, why'd you cry?"

Samey sniffled. She tried explaining her side of the story, but she choked on some of her words. "Nothing, it's just that... I realized how big of a jerk I am to Samey."

"Samey? Speaking of Samey, where is she?" her father asked in his serious tone.

"She's outside," she replied.

"Why, that good-for-nothing girl..." Her father said, but was interrupted by her daughter.

"Dad, it's okay," she sighed. "She's probably thinking about it too. Leave her alone."

"Leave her alone? She could be in danger," he joked.

"Dad! Seriously. I need to own up to my mistakes and not put the blame on Sammy."

The parents looked at Amy in shock. "What are you talking about? Are you actually...?" her father aked curiously.

"Wait... whoa. You just called Sammy by her real name... _Sammy?_" her mother reacted.

"Yeah, _Sammy,_" she choked. "Short for Samantha." Amy replied with a smile.

Her parents are shocked as to what they have heard.

* * *

**What happens next? You decide. Thanks for reading, and please review, favorite, and follow!**

**A/N: Wow, that was a whole lot of fun re-writing this chapter! It's amazing to see how much my writing has improved over the course of one year in FanFiction! Of course, I'll be doing some more rewriting for this story! That, and the fact that this chapter itself has hit 5K views! :D**

**Thank you guys for reading it! I hoped you guys liked it, as much I did! IF you're a first time reader, just leave a review down below, expressing your like for this story, as well as a fave and a follow!**

**IF YOU'RE A READER WHO HAS READ THIS ALREADY, BUT WANTS TO REVIEW IT, REVIEW IT ON CHAPTER 20 (Author's Note) OR PM IT TO ME! Gladly appreciated!**

**Thanks, and I'll see you guys soon!**


	2. The Day Sammy Has Been Waiting For

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I truly appreciate it! Now, to comment on some reviews:**

**IfJesusWasACriminalMastermind: **Yeah, well, to be honest, it was done in a matter of hours. I just went with the flow on this story. Thanks though!

**KaylaBow: **Yeah, I know! Finally! Working on it and thanks for the support!

**Jinxup116: **Twinnacles? Good one! :)

**Applause2014:** Working on it! Oh, and if you got any good ideas on this, just PM me about it! Thanks, glad you loved it!

**weeaboopunk: **Thanks for the support, man!

**Look-It's-Your-Honor: **You know what? I believe so! Thanks, glad you loved it!

**Like I said, I'm still a newbie, and suggestions and recommendations are appreciated. Thanks, and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama or anything like that, and if I did, I'd be filthy rich.**

* * *

**Sister, Sister**

_Last time..._

_*Start of flashback*_

"_Oh god, I'm going to barf over your bullshit-ness."  
_

_Amy then walks away, not realizing there is oncoming traffic ahead, and then..._

_*CRASH*_

…

"_Hey. How are you feeling?" Samey asked._

"_Look, Samey, I wanna talk." Amy signals Samey to approach her. "Listen, while I was unconscious, I had a realization."_

…

"_Dad. Seriously. I need to own up to my mistakes and not put the blame on Sammy."  
_

_The parents look Amy in shock._

"_You called her... Sammy," her mother reacted._

"_Yeah. Sammy. Short for Samantha." Amy replies with a smile._

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Day Sammy Has Been Waiting For

The scene starts where it left off. The twins' parents are shocked as to hear what Amy had just said. They are _really_ wondering why Amy had decided to have a change of heart.

"Wait, then..." her mother asks in confusion. "...why, after all these years, did you call her Samey?"

"It's just..." Amy starts tearing up, trying to gather her words. "I didn't _realize_ how big of a jerk _I_ was to her. And..."

"And what?" her father asks.

Amy is trying to get a hold of herself. "I felt like the better twin, you know? I felt as if Sammy is, like, the _lesser _twin, you know?That's why I called Sammy _Samey."_

Amy starts crying. Her parents look at each other, then her mother approaches her. "It's okay, dear. We _both _love you! And, even though you be the better twin, you two will be always equal to me."

All of a sudden, Sammy enters the room, not knowing that her parents are there to console her.

"Whoa," Sammy reacts. "Am I in trouble?"

Her father responds, "Yes, you are. You purposely left your sister here and..."

Amy interrupts and says, "Dad, don't blame Sammy for this..."

Sammy reacts with her jaw open. "Did you just call me... _Sammy? _Short for _Samantha?"_

"That is your real name, right?" Amy responds.

"Yeah, but... _why?_"

"Come here." Sammy approaches Amy, confused.

"I know how it feels for you to be tortured, harassed, and humiliated, especially by me. I can feel it because we're twins. We are supposed to look out for each other, but what I have been doing to you is just... unspeakable."

Sammy starts tearing up just as Amy continues with their "talk".

"All I'm trying to say is, _I'm sorry._ And _I love you,_" Amy cries.

After that, something remarkable finally happened: the twins finally hug each other after years of tormenting Sammy.

As the twins are hugging, Sammy whispers to her sister's ear, _I forgive you, Amy. And I love you too._

* * *

A few days later, Amy was released from the hospital, with a bandage wrapped around her head, a brace on her neck, and a cast and sling on her left arm.

"Need any help, sis?" the younger twin asks.

"No thanks, I'm fine, Sammy." Amy was struggling to walk with all of her injuries, but Sammy, being the nicer twin, offered to help.

"Here sis, let me help you."

"Thanks," Amy greeted.

_Did Amy just say 'thanks' to me? Wow, never thought I'd hear her say that, _Sammy thinks to herself.

Once they finally reached home, Sammy helps Amy get to her room.

"Almost there, and here it is. Your room." Sammy opens the door and helps Amy to her bed.

This is the first time the twins have been home since they left for Total Drama's Pahkitew Island.

"Oh my god, it feels good to be home!" Amy says as she relaxes on her bed.

"Yeah, it sure does!" Sammy replies with a smile and a small laugh.

Amy smiles at Sammy, and then says, "Look, I wanna talk."

"About what?"

"About what's happened to us for the past seventeen years."

Sammy sits Indian style, and then Amy continues. "You know how_ big_ of a jerk I was, right?"

"Yeah, and...?" Sammy responded with a confused look on her face.

"Look, I want to change."

"Oh," Sammy responded. "

"Ever since the accident, I experienced a horrific near-death experience. I was unconscious, but I was still alive. Then, when I ended up on the hospital bed, I thought about the arguments, the fights, and the feuds that we've had over the years."

"Okay," Sammy says in confusion.

"All I'm saying is... I want _you_ to help me be... you know... a _better person_?"

* * *

**What happens next? Find out next time on... Sister, Sister. **

**A/N: I know, I know. I could have done better, but I just went with the flow of the story. Hopefully next time I post a new chapter, it'll be better... I hope. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

**Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	3. A New Beginning

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm back! Thank you for the reviews, likes, and follows on this story! Also, I'm only going to do review responses once every few chapters. Anyways, here is chapter 3 of the series,_ Sister, Sister._**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama or anything like that, and if I did, I'd be filthy rich. **

**Sister, Sister**

_Last time..._

_*Start of flashback*_

_Sammy reacts with her jaw open. "Did you just call me... Sammy? Short for Samantha?"_

"_That is your real name, right?" Amy responds._

"_Yeah, but... why?"_

…

"_I know how it feels for you to be tortured, harassed, and humiliated, especially by me. I can feel it because we're twins. We are supposed to look out for each other, but what I have been doing to you is just... unspeakable."_

…

"_Need any help, sis?" the younger twin asks._

"_No thanks, I'm fine, Sammy." Amy was struggling to walk with all of her injuries, but Sammy, being the nicer twin, offered to help. _

"_Here sis, let me help you."_

"_Thanks," Amy greeted._

_Did Amy just say 'thanks' to me? Wow, never thought I'd hear her say that, Sammy thinks to herself._

…

_Amy smiles at Sammy, and then says, "Look, I wanna talk."_

"_About what?"_

"_About what's happened to us for the past seventeen years."_

…

"_All I'm saying is... I want you to help me be... you know... a better person?"_

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Beginning

The story starts where it left off, in Amy's bedroom, having a conversation with Sammy.

"So..." Sammy looks at Amy in confusion. "You want _me_ to help you... be a _better person?_"

"_Yes_. I am _sick_ of being that person who thinks they're better than everybody else. _Especially _to my little sister."

Amy sighs. "Look, I want to start fresh, starting with you."

"With... with me?" Sammy looks at Amy, confused.

"Yes. So, what do you say?" Sammy nods and hugs Amy.

Amy then whispers to her sister, "_I love you sis."_

* * *

In the days that followed, the relationship between the two sisters improved.

"Okay sis," Sammy asked as she held up two DVDs: Mean Girls or White Chicks. "Your pick."

"No Sammy, it's _your_ pick," Amy replied as Sammy smiles.

"Alright then, Mean Girls!"

Both girls laughed just as Sammy pops the DVD into the machine. The movie starts. As they grabbed for a bowl of popcorn, their sisterly love soon got their parents' attention.

"Wow, would you look at that? Sammy and Amy are watching a movie, having fun, and enjoying themselves," the mother observed as she is standing next to the stove.

"Yeah, it's weird that they are hanging out together, you know?" the father questioned while drinking a glass of wine.

"What do you mean it's weird?" the mother raises her tone. "Look, I know that this may not seem right, at least to you, but it's just what Sammy needs: a bonding time with her sister."

"Yeah, but... we're used to siding with Amy."

"Well, we're just gonna have accept the fact that they Amy is treating Sammy _like a real sister_, and that they love each other. Besides, they're _our_ daughters, Ben."

The husband scoffs as he finishes his drink of wine, in utter ridiculousness.

* * *

Weeks later, the twins are hanging out at their favorite mall. Amy was no longer wearing a bandage wrapped around her head, however she was still in a cast. As they're walking down the halls, some of the people they see from their school are looking at them in shock.

"Okay, where to next?" Sammy asks. Both Sammy and Amy are holding shopping bags, from stores like Forever 21, Victoria's Secret, and Nike.

"I don't know," Amy replies. "Do you want Starbucks?"

"Oh my god, yes! I haven't had those in a long time!"

As the twins are enjoying their favorite frappuccinos, they are spotted by a familiar couple. It's Jasmine and Shawn!

"Hey, guys!" the Aussie girl greeted as she hugged Sammy.

"Hey Jasmine! Hey Shawn!" the twins both greeted. Then Amy focuses her attention on Shawn. "So, congrats on the million dollars!"

"Yeah, thanks..." Shawn stops and thinks, and then continues. "Wait... Amy? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Amy replied.

"Nothing, it's just... are you..." Shawn was trying to figure what he's about to say, that is, until Jasmine interrupts him.

"Wow, Amy," said Jasmine in a surprised tone, "you've really changed." She points to Sammy. "You really took _my _advice, didn't you?"

"Yeah, she did," Amy replied. "I was sick of being a mean sister and a mean person, so I changed for the better. Hope you can forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" Jasmine asks in a sarcastic tone. "Sure, why not."

Jasmine proceeds to hug Amy, then asks her a question. "So what's with all this? The cast and sling?"

"It's a _long _story," Sammy answered.

"Well, since we're here, why don't you tell us?" Jasmine demanded.

"Well, it all started after we were shot out from Chris's stupid Cannon of Shame."

_*flashback to the episode "A Blast From the Past", where the twins are shot out of the Cannon of Shame*_

Sammy continues. "After landing somewhere in a beach in Vancouver, Amy and I got into an argument. Then, all of a sudden, Amy was run over by a car, and then was taken to a hospital."

_*flashback to the moment Amy was run over by a car*_

Jasmine shows a shocked face, while showing concern to Amy.

"Then, when Amy woke up in the hospital, she told me she experienced a _near-death _experience, in which she finally realized _she's_ the one that's been ruining my life, since forever. You know I never heard her say '_I love you' _until that day?"

Shawn and Jasmine sat there, shocked.

Amy concludes the story. "Back to the story. So, then I realized I had to change. And her I am, proudly hanging out with my little sister."

Jasmine wipes away a small tear, as does Sammy.

"Wow. I'm _glad_ all this worked out! Congratulations to both of you!" Jasmine greeted, as she looks at her watch. "Hey, we gotta go!"

"Okay," Sammy replied with a smile. "It was great seeing you!" She then proceeds to hug Jasmine and Shawn.

"Not as great as seeing _both_ of you!" Jasmine then proceeds to hug Amy, in which she gladly hugs back.

Shawn and Jasmine leave, with the twins just ready to leave as well.

* * *

**What happens next? Find out next time on... Sister, Sister. **

**A/N: To be honest, this is the best work I've done yet! Remember the last chapter, I promised to give you guys a better chapter? Well, here it is! Once again, thanks for reading, and please review, favorite, and follow! **

**In the words of Jesse and Jeana from PrankvsPrank, "Peace on the streets... SAAAN!"**

* * *

**Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	4. Sammy and Topher?

**A/N: Whaddup, y'all! You might be wondering why I'm updating this series every day. It's because I'm on summer vacation, and I have tons of free time. Anyways, I'm back with a new chapter, and this time, I am going to include a character that we all know and love... "The Chris Wannabe," Topher! As always, enjoy the story! Here is chapter 4 of the series, _Sister, Sister_.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama or anything like that, and if I did, I'd be working with the creators and producers somewhere in Canada.**

**Sister, Sister**

_Last time..._

_*Start of flashback*_

_Amy sighs. "Look, I want to start fresh, starting with you."  
_

"_With... with me?" Sammy looks at Amy, confused._

"_Yes. So, what do you say?"_

…

"_Wow, would you look at that? Sammy and Amy are watching a movie, having fun, and enjoying themselves," the mother observed as she is standing next to the stove._

"_Yeah, it's weird that they are hanging out together, you know?" the father questioned while drinking a glass of wine._

"_What do you mean it's weird?" the mother raises her tone._

…

"_Yeah, but... we're used to siding with Amy." _

"_Well, we're just gonna have accept the fact that they Amy is treating Sammy like a real sister, and that they love each other. Besides, they're our daughters, Ben."_

…

_Jasmine proceeds to hug Amy, then asks her a question. "So what's with all this? The cast and sling?"_

"_It's a long story," Sammy answered. _

"_Well, since we're here, why don't you tell us?" Jasmine demanded._

…

"_Wow. I'm glad all this worked out! Congratulations to both of you!" Jasmine greeted, as she looks at her watch. "Hey, we gotta go!"_

"_Okay," Sammy replied with a smile. "It was great seeing you!" She then proceeds to hug Jasmine and Shawn._

"_Not as great as seeing both of you!" Jasmine then proceeds to hug Amy, in which she gladly hugs back._

_*End of flashback*_

Chapter 4: Sammy and.. Topher?

The story starts a few weeks later, on the twins' first day of school.

Amy wakes up, only to see the time. The alarm clock said 7:00 am. "Oh shit, it's the first day. I gotta get ready!"

She gets up to wake Sammy up. "Sammy? Sammy! Wake up! It's the first day!"

Sammy, awaken by the sound of her door knocking, rises from her bed, only to open her door.

"Morning, sis." Sammy said, followed by a yawn.

"Hey, we gotta get ready."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, it's the first day."

Forty minutes later...

Amy and Sammy are in the living area, about to leave. They are wearing matching black tank tops and red skirts, with Sammy's skirt longer than Amy's. However, Amy still has a cast on her arm.

"Wow, you girls look great!" their mother greeted, then proceeds to take a picture of them.

"Aw, thanks mom!" the twins replied with a smile.

"Well, off you go! You don't want to be late on your first day!" The twins proceed to hug their mother before they leave.

"Don't worry, mom. We'll be fine." Sammy said, and then looks at Amy with a smile.

"Oh I forgot. Do you want me to drive you two to school?" asked their mother, in reference to Amy not able to drive.

"Oh my god, please! My arm is _killing_ me!" Amy responds in pain.

Their mother drives them to school. On the way to school, Amy asks Sammy a question.

"Hey, Sammy?" Amy shrugs her shoulder. "You ready for another shitstorm of a year with McLean as principal?"

"No," Sammy replies with a laugh. "I can't believe that we are seniors already!"

"Yeah," Amy sighs. "Time goes by so fast. It's like..." Their mother interrupts Amy as they pull up at their school.

"Okay, we're here, girls. Love you!" their mother greeted, and then gives the girls

"Love you too, mom!" the twins said as they get out of the car and walk into the campus.

"Surrey Preparatory High School. Never thought I'd see you again." Amy groaned.

"C'mon now, sis. It's our last year here! The BEST activities are always in senior year!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right!" said a cheerful Amy. "Oh, by the way, you're going to need to lead the cheer squad for the first few games."

"Why?" asked Sammy.

"Remember?" Amy points to her cast.

"Right. No problem."

As the two sisters walk down the halls of the school, they notice familiar faces, mostly former contestants from past seasons of Total Drama. Some of them look at the twins in shock.

Sammy asks her sister, "Why are they staring at us?"

"I don't know." replied a confused Amy.

The twins are approached by Sky and Dave, holding hands.

"Hey guys!" Sky greeted.

"Hey Sky!" Sammy greeted, and hugged Sky. "Hey Dave!"

"Hey there!" Dave waved back.

"I heard what happened... I'm sorry you lost." Amy apologized, which shocked the couple.

"Amy, are you okay?" a confused Sky asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

Sky then faces Sammy. "Is your sister alright?"

"Yeah, she is. Actually, she's nice to me this time." said a confident Sammy.

"Right. Well, we better go. We don't want to be late. Later." Sky and Dave leave, heading for their first class.

Amy tells Sammy, "Hey sis, I gotta go to Pre-Calculus. Where are you headed?"

"Hmm," Sammy looks at her schedule. "Looks like I got AP English."

"Okay, see you at lunch." Amy heads off to find her class.

"Okay, bye." Sammy heads off the other way, trying to find her class.

On her way to class, Sammy runs into a former contestant from Pahkitew Island, none other than Topher.

"Oh, excuse me." Topher picks up his books, and then stares at Sammy.

"No, _excuse_ me. Wait... Topher?"

"Samey? What are you doing here?"

"I go here. And it's not Samey anymore. It's Sammy. What are YOU doing here?"

"Well, I got transferred to this place now. And..." Topher pauses, then continues. "I see you finally stood up to your sister?"

"Yeah. What class do you have right now?"

"Uh, AP English. You?"

"Same here!" Sammy exclaimed.

As the two are walking down the halls, catching up on things, Topher tells Sammy something. "So... I got something to say that I never got to tell you."

A questioned Sammy responds, "Which is...?"

"I like you. A lot." That statement put Sammy into a screeching halt. "What?"

"I _like_ you. I just never got the chance to tell you because... well, you were eliminated."

"Oh." Sammy blushes. "I like you, too."

The two arrive in their first class, AP English, 10 minutes late.

**A/N: This story just keeps getting better and better! I hope you like the involvement of Topher in this story! Don't worry, he won't go away anytime soon in this story. Again, thanks for reading and please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks! Hopefully, I'll update tomorrow or the next day.**

**In the words of Arnold Schwarzenegger from the second Terminator, "I'll be back."**

* * *

**Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	5. The First Kiss

**A/N: Hey guys! Since I published the fourth chapter of this series, the view count has risen to 1,000 views! Thank you ever so much for reading and enjoying this series!**

**Now, to comment on some reviews from the past few chapters:**

**KaylaBow:** Is it? I tried it myself, and the only one that made sense was Tammy. So I guess you're right? And, there will be a part in the following chapters about the dad. Just a head's up!

**DaleJr.88: ****Thanks! Glad you liked it and glad you were touched by the story in Chapter 2!**

****Applause2014:****** (after shedding a tear) I know! Glad you're liking them!**

****Look-It's-Your-Honor: ******Thanks! Oh, and about the near death experience thingy? That was all my idea.**

**As always, enjoy the story! Here is chapter 5 of the series, _Sister, Sister_.**

****Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Total Drama or anything like that, and if I did, you know where I'll be.****

* * *

****Sister, Sister****

_Last time..._

**_*Start of flashback*_**

"_Don't worry, mom. We'll be fine." Sammy said, and then looks at Amy with a smile._

…

"_Surrey Preparatory High School. Never thought I'd see you again." Amy groaned._

…

_Sky then faces Sammy. "Is your sister alright?"_

"_Yeah, she is. Actually, she's nice to me this time." said a confident Sammy._

…

"_Oh, excuse me." Topher picks up his books, and then stares at Sammy._

"_No, excuse me. Wait... Topher?"  
_

"_Samey? What are you doing here?"  
_

"_I go here. And it's not Samey anymore. It's Sammy. What are YOU doing here?"_

…

_Topher tells Sammy something. "So... I got something to say that I never got to tell you."_

_A questioned Sammy responds, "Which is...?"_

"_I like you. A lot." That statement put Sammy into a screeching halt. "What?"_

_***End of flashback***_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The First Kiss**

The story starts off where it left off, where Sammy and Topher arrive to their first class 10 minutes late.

"Now for our lesson... We will be reading a few poems, and..." the teacher stops as she discovers two late students. "And who are you two?"

"I'm Sammy Smith," said Sammy, nervously.

"And I'm Topher Wellens." said Topher.

"Well, I'm Mrs. Bennett, and since you're late _on the first day_, I'm going to need _you two_ to go to the principal's office."

The two walk out of the classroom, on their way to McLean's office. On the way, Topher starts a conversation with Sammy.

"So... I was thinking," Topher was trying to gather his words "Do you want to... hang out... after school?"

Sammy gives Topher a surprised look, and then asks him. "_YOU'RE _asking me... if I want to hang out with you after school?"

Topher responds with a smile. "Yes. Yes, I am."

As they arrive in front of Principle McLean's office, Sammy approaches Topher and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I would love to, but... I have a cheer practice with the squad after school today for Friday's game."

Topher looks down in defeat, but Sammy reassures him. "But I'm free Friday night after the game."

"Perfect!" Topher reacted with a hug.

As the two enter the office, they have no idea what's in store for these two.

"Hi, what can I do for you two today?" Blainely O'Halloran, the school's main secretary, asked.

"We're here to see Principal McLean." said Amy, and then asked. "Wait.. weren't you that host of Total Drama: Aftermath?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. After Chris said that he wanted to retire early from Total Drama, he wanted to be a principal, so..." Blaineley was then interrupted by Chris's voice. "Blaineley, who are they?"

"Uh, it's just two students, Chris." Blaineley said in response. "The principal would now like to see you."

The two walk into McLean's office, only to see him smiling in a suit.

"Well, well, if it isn't my two former contestants. "The Good Twin" and "The Chris Wannabe". What are you in here for, considering today's the first day?"

"Well, Mrs. Bennett..." Chris interrupted Sammy. "Zip it. You can go now. You know I hate that bitch so much, I really don't give a rat's ass about her, so I just let go of her students?"

"Ohhh... kay? Well, we're leaving so..." The two immediately walk away from McLean's office, frightful of what he just said to their teacher. As the two walk down the hallways, waiting for the bell to ring for second period, Sammy was thinking of what Topher had said to her, and how she should have reacted. To be honest, it was Sammy's first true love, since her ex-boyfriends were just there either because of her sister or that those guys felt pity upon her.

The two are about to approach an elevator. When they get in, Sammy almost immediately presses the STOP button.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Topher reacts.

"I need to tell you something. I never really got to tell you how I really felt after you said that you like me. Here we are right now, and I want to tell you how I really feel." Sammy inches closer to Topher until her soft lips meet his lips. Topher and Sammy are finally making out. Their passionate kiss only lasted for 30 seconds, until Sammy let go of Topher.

"That was the best kiss I'd ever had!" Topher whispers to Sammy's ear.

"Well," Sammy blushed, "it was my first kiss... So..."

"It's _your_ first kiss? And _you're _that good?"

"I guess so."

The two continue to passionately kiss until the second period bell rings. Sammy presses the STOP button again to move the elevator.

"Well, I better go." said Sammy with a smile.

"Yeah, me too." Topher gives Sammy one more peck to her lips before he goes off. "See you at lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there!" Sammy walks off in the other direction, until she notices her twin sister.

"Where have you been?" Amy asks Sammy, as she was still blushing from her intense moment with Topher.

"_In love._" Amy was starting to get suspicious of her sister's actions.

"Okay, seriously. Like, did you make out with a guy or something?"

Sammy thought to herself, _Oh shit! How'd she know? Is it because I'm blushing or...?_

"Ahem," Amy interrupted. "Well?"

Scared of what Amy will do to her, Sammy finally admits it. "Yes, I did make out with a guy!"

Amy's face turns from worrisome to utter shock. "You _made out..._ with a _guy?_"

A scared Sammy then says, "Y-yes. You know Topher?"

"'The Chris Wannabe'?"

Sammy finally calmed down and told Amy the whole thing. "Yeah, him. It turns out that we have a lot in common! And, he wanted to ask me out after the game on Friday, and I said yeah."

"Wow, sis! Congrats on your first _boyfriend!_" Amy said sarcastically.

"No, he's not my boyfriend. He's... um... my friend." Sammy reacted.

"Okay, whatever you say!" Amy playfully pushes her sister off as they are walking. Sammy retorted back, causing her to bump into an open locker, which prompted the younger twin to laugh.

"PFFFTTTTHHH! HAHAHAHAHA!" Sammy was laughing so hard that eventually she helped her sister up.

The rest of the day wasn't as good as Sammy thought. Pre-Calculus was just a class with a very fat Mr. Walters lecturing about class rules. Canadian Government wasn't that fun either, and so was Economics. But, there were only a few classes that Sammy liked the most: Art Class and Culinary Arts. During lunch, she sat with Sky, Dave, Jasmine and Shawn. All of a sudden, Topher arrives and sits with them.

"Hey! Mind if I sit here?" asked Topher, which surprised Sammy.

"Hey, you're here!" said a happy Sammy, and then hugs Topher. Everyone else on the table didn't care what went on between the two because of Topher.

"So, you still on for Friday night?"

"Yeah, totally!" Sammy was excited for their little date, except she doesn't know where the date will take place. "So... where are we gonna go after the game?"

Topher was thinking of a nice place to eat after the game, and then he thought, "Why not have dinner at my place? I'll cook."

Sammy let out a smile, and said, "Okay, your place it is."

The date is set.

* * *

****A/N: So, I'm gonna stop right here for today. Remember the dad part from a few chapters ago? It's coming back most likely next chapter, if not, that following chapter. Thanks always for reading and reviewing! Keep it up! And also, if you haven't already, please favorite and follow? It'd be much appreciated!****

****In the famous of Jeremy Clarkson from Top Gear, "See you next [time] and good night!"****

* * *

**Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	6. Friday Night Lights

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Remember last chapter when I promised you all that I would include the dad in this chapter? Well, here it is! Hope you enjoy the story! Here is chapter 6 of the series, Sister, Sister.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama or anything like that, and if I did, I'd be busy turning this into a TV series.**

* * *

**Sister, Sister**

_Last time..._

_*Start of flashback*_

"_So... I was thinking," Topher was trying to gather his words "Do you want to... hang out... after school?"_

_Sammy gives Topher a surprised look, and then asks him. "YOU'RE asking me... if I want to hang out with you after school?"_

_Topher responds with a smile. "Yes. Yes, I am."_

…

_The two are about to approach an elevator. When they get in, Sammy almost immediately presses the STOP button._

"_Whoa, what's happening?" Topher reacts._

"_I need to tell you something. I never really got to tell you how I really felt after you said that you like me. Here we are right now, and I want to tell you how I really feel." Sammy inches closer to Topher until her soft lips meet his lips. Topher and Sammy are finally making out. Their passionate kiss only lasted for 30 seconds, until Sammy let go of Topher._

…

"_Where have you been?" Amy asks Sammy, as she was still blushing from her intense moment with Topher._

"_In love." Amy was starting to get suspicious of her sister's actions._

"_Okay, seriously. Like, did you make out with a guy or something?"_

…

_Scared of what Amy will do to her, Sammy finally admits it. "Yes, I did make out with a guy!"_

_Amy's face turns from worrisome to utter shock. "You made out... with a guy?"_

…

"_So, you still on for Friday night?"_

"_Yeah, totally!" Sammy was excited for their little date, except she doesn't know where the date will take place. "So... where are we gonna go after the game?"_

_Topher was thinking of a nice place to eat after the game, and then he thought, "Why not have dinner at my place? I'll cook."_

_Sammy let out a smile, and said, "Okay, your place it is."_

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

Chapter 6: Friday Night Lights

It is Friday night. The Surrey Prep Sharks are in the lead 13 to nothing against the Vancouver Knights. At half-time, the Surrey Prep Cheer Squad do their usual cheer routine, led by the squad's co-captain Sammy. Amy is on the sidelines, watching the routine and clutching her cast, while Topher is sitting with his friends in the bleachers.

Sammy yells, "Go! Okay! S-U-R-R-E-Y! S-U-R-R-E-Y! Surrey Prep!" The crowd cheers, and the cheerleaders follow that up with a combination of cheer routines. Afterwards, Amy looks at Sammy at her impressive routine and gives her a thumbs up.

…

The Surrey Prep Sharks win 20 to 6 against the Vancouver Knights. After the game, Topher catches up with Sammy and Amy.

"Well, well. My _little_ cheerleader!" Topher surprised Sammy from behind and hugged her.

"Hey there, celebrity!" said Sammy while hugging.

"Oh my god you did great!"

"Aw, thanks." Sammy blushes at Topher's compliment.

As Sammy and Topher are talking, Amy couldn't help but interrupt and. "So, that's who _you_ kissed?"

"Yeah, Amy. Him." Sammy grabs Topher's arm.

"Hey Amy! Great to see you again!" Topher greeted.

"Hey Topher!" Amy stares at Sammy. "Come on, we gotta go! Our friends are waiting!"

A confused Sammy then said, "But, didn't I tell you this already? I'm going on a date with Topher."

"Wait. _What?_" Amy replied in shock and surprise.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Like hell you did! You promised we'd hang out with the team after the game!"

"Well, I already _kinda_ made plans with Topher and everything, so... yeah." Topher puts his arm around Sammy. "Besides, you already have a ride home!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Amy looks down in defeat. "I guess I'll see you home, then. Good night to you two!"

_Did Amy just say that I was right? Me? Me. That can't be right. She can't be serious, _Sammy thought.

"So, come on. Let's go to your place!" Sammy grabs Topher by the arm, causing him to run with her.

When they arrive at the school's parking lot, it was deserted except for Topher's car, which happens to be a Mercedes SLR. [1]

"Whoa!" Sammy says in excitement. "This is _YOUR_ car?"

"Yes, it is. A Mercedes that my dad gave to me for my sixteenth birthday!" Topher explains as they enter the car.

"Wow! I love it!" Sammy feels the plush leather seats and the wood grain dash. "It's like flying in first class!"

"Wait until you hear this." Topher turns on the engine and gives it a roaring sound. After playing with the car for a minute, Topher says, "Shall we go?"

"We shall," said Sammy in a romantic and sexy way.

* * *

When they both finally arrive at the house, Sammy couldn't contain her exhilaration she just had in Topher's car. "Damn, that was fun!"

Smiling, Topher says, "Wait until what's for dinner!"

The two enter the house, cold and tired. Topher's house is empty.

"Mom? Dad?" Topher yelled.

"Are your parents home?" Sammy asked.

"Well, my mom's in England with Gordon Ramsey, and my dad is in Toronto for a film shoot."

"Are you sure your parents are okay with this?"

"Yeah, I asked them before they left and they said yeah." Sammy gave Topher a hug, and then proceeded to look around the house.

"Wow! I can't believe your place is _this_ big!"

As Sammy settled down her things and looked around the house, Topher was in the kitchen.

"So, Sammy," Topher asked, which prompted her to turn around. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything, I guess."

"How would you feel if I made spaghetti and meatballs, along with a side of ratatouille?"

In Sammy's mind, she was thinking, _Damn! This guy is cute! And he can cook? Je l'aime tellement! _[2]

"Wait, the movie? Haha, I'm kidding! Sure, that sounds delicious!"

After forty minutes of cooking and setting the table up, dinner is served. The table is lined in fine linen, the plates, glasses, and silverware are correctly positioned, the napkins look spot-on, and the candles are lit to create a romantic mood. They both sit down, ready to chow down.

Sammy takes the first bite, and reacts. "Oh my god! This is good!"

"Why thank you!" said Topher, smiling at her response.

"Since when did you cook? I thought you only cared about your looks?"

"Haha, that's not necessarily true. In my free time, I like to cook."

"So, tell me," said Sammy while chewing on her ratatouille, "where did you learn how to cook?"

A happy Topher responded, "Well, naturally, I learned it from my mom. So, it just came to me naturally."

As the two happily finished their food, Sammy insisted on cleaning the dishes, while Topher was choosing a movie.

"So, what movie do you want?" Topher asked.

"Do you have _The Notebook_?" said Sammy while she's in the sink.

"Or... do you want to see the advanced copy of _The Fault in Our Stars_?"

"Oh my god, yes! I've been dying to see that film since it came out!" Sammy finished the last of the dishes before she dried her hands off and sat next to Topher on the couch.

During the film, it was full of tears and drama. Sammy was in a blanket, snuggling Topher.

_Okay, said Hazel._

_Okay, said Augustus._

_Okay._

_Maybe 'okay' will be our 'always'. _[3]

When the movie finished, Topher was wiping his tears off his face. He noticed Sammy sleeping on his lap. Topher did what any sweet, romantic boyfriend would do: he carried her to the his guest room, laid her there, carried her stuff up to her room, and kissed her goodnight on her forehead.

* * *

The next morning, Sammy woke up with a cowlick on her hair. She didn't know where she was at. When she went downstairs, Sammy noticed Topher was making her breakfast.

"Good morning, babe!" Topher was cooking eggs. "Did you sleep well?"

"Where did I sleep?" Sammy was shivering.

"In my guest room. I'm sorry if you didn't like it..." Before Topher got to apologize, Sammy interrupted him.

"No, it's okay. Thanks for a wonderful dinner and a great movie!" Sammy approached Topher and gave him a kiss. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Um, vegetable omelet with avocado, wheat toast, and coffee."

"Can I get changed before I eat?" Topher nodded. Sammy went back upstairs to change from her cheerleading uniform into a tank top and gray sweatpants. After changing into her "lazy day" outfit, she checked her phone, in which there were five messages, all from her father. The messages read:

_Sammy, where are you?_

_We're worried sick?  
_

_Are you alright?_

_You're in trouble, you know that, right?_

_That's it, you're grounded._

Sammy ignored her father's messages and went straight to breakfast with Topher.

* * *

****[1] If you are a car enthusiast, then you should know what that car is. If not, then Google it!****

****[2] Translated to "I love him so much!" in French. And in this fan-fiction, Sammy and Amy are part French.****

****[3] TFIOS. The quoting could be wrong. If so, please correct me.****

* * *

****A/N: So, this is it! It took me a long time for me to write this, considering I just made the story up as I went along. I'm sorry, in advance, if you thought the dad part was going to be a bit more serious. Don't you love Sammy and Topher? I mean, they're perfect for each other!****

****Anyways, thanks always for reading, and please, if you can, review, like, and favorite (if you haven't already)!****

****Later y'all!****

* * *

**Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	7. The Dad Problem

**A/N: Whaddup y'all! Hugh here! So, this is the part we've all been waiting for! Ready? Just read on! And, for those following this story, shout to all of you! If you haven't already, please read, review, favorite, and follow! Thanks and enjoy chapter 6 of the series, Sister, Sister.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama or anything like that, and if I did, I'd be busy turning this into a TV series.**

**Sister, Sister**

_Last time..._

_*Start of flashback*_

**"**_Well, I already kinda made plans with Topher and everything, so... yeah." Topher puts his arm around Sammy. "Besides, you already have a ride home!"_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right." Amy looks down in defeat. "I guess I'll see you home, then. Good night to you two!"_

…

_When they both finally arrive at the house, Sammy couldn't contain her exhilaration she just had in Topher's car. "Damn, that was fun!"_

_Smiling, Topher says, "Wait until what's for dinner!"_

…

_Sammy takes the first bite, and reacts. "Oh my god! This is good!"_

"_Why thank you!" said Topher, smiling at her response._

"_Since when did you cook? I thought you only cared about your looks?"_

"_Haha, that's not necessarily true. In my free time, I like to cook."_

…

_When the movie finished, Topher was wiping his tears off his face. He noticed Sammy sleeping on his lap. Topher did what any sweet, romantic boyfriend would do: he carried her to the his guest room, laid her there, carried her stuff up to her room, and kissed her goodnight on her forehead._

…

_[Sammy checks] her phone, in which there were five messages, all from her father. The messages read:_

_Sammy, where are you?_

_We're worried sick?  
_

_Are you alright?_

You're in trouble, you know that, right?

_That's it, you're grounded._

_Sammy [ignores] her father's messages and went straight to breakfast with Topher._

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

Chapter 7: The Dad Problem

The story starts off where it left off, where Topher and Sammy are having breakfast.

"Oh my god, this is... good!" Sammy reacted as she tasted her veggie omelet with avocado.

"Told you it was good!" Topher smiled.

"So, tell me, when are your parents coming home, if I don't mind asking?"

Topher looked at his phone and said, "Well they should be home..."

All of a sudden, Topher's parents come in the door.

"Topher? We're home!" Topher's mother announces.

"Hey guys! Welcome home!" He hugs his mother and then his father.

"Oh, who's this?" Topher's father asks.

Topher announces Sammy to his parents. "Um, this is my girlfriend, Sammy. Sammy, these are my parents. The chef and the producer."

Topher's mother extends a hand. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Nancy, and this is my husband, Christopher. Or you call us Mr. and Mrs. Wellens." Mr. Wellens extends his hand and shakes Sammy's hand.

"Nice to meet you all!" she greeted as she shakes their hands. "Well, I should be going now! I don't want to interrupt your day!"

"Are you sure? We're just here to get our..." Sammy interrupts Topher's mother.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not really supposed to be here. Topher invited me here for dinner after last night's game, and I fell asleep on his lap, so he took me in for the night." Sammy was then imagining how romantic it was.

"Oh. Alright then. Great meeting you!" Topher's mother greeted. After that, Sammy grabbed her things from the guest room, and went downstairs. Topher offered to drive her home, despite they live a couple minutes from each other. When they arrived at Sammy's house, there was an awkward silence.

Topher started the conversation. "So..."

Sammy replied, "So..."

"I guess I'll see you on Monday, then," said Topher.

"I guess so," said Sammy. She followed that up with a kiss on the lips to Topher. However, she failed to spot at an onlooking problem coming from the window : her father.

Sammy enters her house.

"Hey! I'm home!" Sammy announced. Meanwhile, her father was sitting in the sitting area, waiting for her. "Where have you been?"

Sammy gave a surprised look. Knowing his father, she tried to lie her way out. "Oh, at a friend's house. Didn't Amy tell you?"

Mad, her father responded. "Yeah, she told me. I didn't know you were at a_ boy's_ house! A BOY!"

Sammy, meanwhile, tried to calm his dad down. "Dad, he's just a friend of mine who offered me to stay at his place. He's just trying to be a good host to me, dad."

"I saw you _KISSING_ your little _friend_ over there." Sammy had no words after that. Looking down, she was mad, confused, furious at her father.

"You didn't even text me last night! How would I know that you were going to stay at your friend's house?!"

"Dad, I forgot. I was having dinner with him, watched a movie, and then I fell asleep. I was going to text you!"

"You know what?" the twins' father asked. "I'm done with this. I done with this bullshit. First, I find it hard to believe that your sister changed after the accident. Second, I find it hard to believe that she's treating you _like a real sister!_ And third..."

Sammy interrupted and argued, "And

_what?_ What are you going to say? That... I'm going out with a boy that you don't even know? Dad, I know this guy really well! And what you said about me and my sister is just utter bullshit! You just _fail_ to recognize that she's actually changed. You_ fail_ to recognize that she's treating me_ like a real sister!_"

The twin's father stands there in silence.

She continues. "I know you too well, Dad. I know that you always like to put the blame on me, just like Amy did before the accident."

The father stands there in shock and awe. Then he starts tearing up.

"Why would you do that? For every problem that's going on, you always find a scapegoat to put the blame on!" Sammy starts tearing up. "You know what? I'm done."

After that argument, Sammy runs up to her room with her things, shutting the door behind her with a loud _BANG! _After spending a few moments trying to gather her thoughts, she texts Topher.

"I'm sorry for what happened last night. Thanks for being a gentleman last night. I love you."

She presses send and lies down on her bed, frustrated.

In her mind, she is outraged. _I fucking hate you, dad!_, she thought. Then, she gets up and slams a picture frame of her and her father on her wall out of rage.

A few hours went by, and Topher finally replied to Sammy's text.

_You're welcome. And, don't be sorry. I love you babe._

That text made Sammy really happy and lucky to have a guy like him.

* * *

****A/N: To be honeset, this is one of the the most complicated stories I've ever done. Tell me if you think it needs more improvement! Thanks again for reading and as always, review, favorite, and follow this story!****

****In the words of Arnold Schwarzenneger from the Terminator sereis, "Hasta la Vista, BABY!"****

* * *

**Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	8. Family Feud

**A/N: Hey y'all! Thanks to you, the readers, this series was able to hit 2,000 views! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was in a writer's block, so yeah. Today's chapter will feature more tension with Sammy (and Amy) and their father. Here is chapter 8 of the series, Sister, Sister.**

**Disclaimer: Who has two thumbs and still doesn't own Total Drama? This guy.**

* * *

**Sister, Sister**

_Last time..._

"_So, tell me, when are your parents coming home, if I don't mind asking?"_

_Topher looked at his phone and said, "Well they should be home..." _

_All of a sudden, Topher's parents come in the door._

"_Topher? We're home!" Topher's mother announces._

…

_Topher's mother extends a hand. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Nancy, and this is my husband, Christopher. Or you call us Mr. and Mrs. Wellens." Mr. Wellens extends his hand and shakes Sammy's hand._

"_Nice to meet you all!" she greeted as she shakes their hands. "Well, I should be going now! I don't want to interrupt your day!"_

…

_Topher started the conversation. "So..."_

_Sammy replied, "So..."_

"_I guess I'll see you on Monday, then," said Topher._

_"I guess so," said Sammy. She followed that up with a kiss on the lips to Topher. However, she failed to spot at an onlooking problem coming from the window: her father._

…

_Sammy, meanwhile, tried to calm his dad down. "Dad, he's just a friend of mine who offered me to stay at his place. He's just trying to be a good host to me, dad."_

"_I saw you KISSING your little friend over there." Sammy had no words after that. Looking down, she was mad, confused, furious at her father._

"_You didn't even text me last night! How would I know that you were going to stay at your friend's house?!"_

…

"_You know what?" the twins' father asked. "I'm done with this. I done with this bullshit. First, I find it hard to believe that your sister changed after the accident. Second, I find it hard to believe that she's treating you like a real sister! And third..."_

_Sammy interrupted and argued, "And what? What are you going to say? That... I'm going out with a boy that you don't even know? Dad, I know this guy really well! And what you said about me and my sister is just utter bullshit! You just fail to recognize that she's actually changed. You fail to recognize that she's treating me like a real sister!"_

_The twin's father stands there in silence._

_She continues. "I know you too well, Dad. I know that you always like to put the blame on me, just like Amy did before the accident."_

…

_After that argument, Sammy runs up to her room with her things, shutting the door behind her with a loud BANG! After spending a few moments trying to gather her thoughts, she texts Topher._

_'I'm sorry for what happened last night. Thanks for being a gentleman last night. I love you.'_

_She presses send and lies down on her bed, frustrated._

…

_A few hours went by, and Topher finally replied to Sammy's text._

_'You're welcome. And, don't be sorry. I love you babe.'_

_That text made Sammy really happy and lucky to have a guy like him._

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

Chapter 8: Family Feud

The story starts on Sunday, the day after the argument between Sammy and her father.

Amy knocked on the door. "Sammy? You in there?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Sammy asked.

"Hey, my friends and I are going to the mall? Wanna come?" Amy opens the door, only to find her sister on her phone.

"Sure, if it means getting out of the house." Sammy gets up out of her bed, still had a tense feeling from yesterday.

"Can't blame you for what happened yesterday. It's Dad's fault he hasn't changed."

"Well, I don't know." Sammy looks at her sister. "I just hope the tension dies down by the end of the weekend."

They arrive at the mall and are hanging out with Bridgette, Courtney, Gwen and Dakota. They spent most of the time shopping, looking and trying on clothes, talking about boys, and just chilling.

"So," Bridgette started off the conversation. "I heard about you and Topher. Congratulations!

"Yeah, thanks, Bridge!" Sammy smiled.

"How long have you two going out?" Courtney asked.

"Well, about two weeks. He even surprised me with a delicious dinner and a beautiful movie."

"Wow, sounds like Topher really loves you," Dakota added.

"Well, yeah." Sammy responded as they are walking towards Starbucks.

"So, tell me. How'd the relationship start?" Gwen asked.

"Do I really have to tell you?"

"Come on, please?"

"It's kind of a long story, to be honest."

"Well, suit yourself." At that moment, Amy got a text from her father saying that they need to go home.

"The hell? C'mon dad!" Sammy shouted.

"We need to go home. See you guys at school?" The twins hugged their friends goodbye.

The twins run off and drive home as soon as they can. When they arrived, they saw their father waiting behind the door.

"Oh shit." Amy and Sammy said in unison.

"Where the _hell_ have you two been?" their father yelled.

After a long night of arguing, it was evident that the twins are starting to hate their own father.

* * *

It was Monday, one day removed from the argument between the twins and her father. Tension was still in the air, but it died down mostly during the weekend.

Her father knocked on their doors. "Sammy, Amy, wake up! It's time for school."

Still tense from the argument, they woke up, opened the door, and got out of her room without even saying "Good morning, dad!"

Sammy arrives at school with her sister, now without a cast, still tense. The only thing that would really help reduce her tension with her father is if she talked to Topher. Amy, meanwhile, was just as pissed as her sister.

The twins walk to the entrance gate, only to find Topher waiting on the steps of the school. "Hey, babe."

Topher was able to tell quickly that she had a rough weekend. "What happened, babe?" he asked as he layed a kiss on her head.

"It's nothing... it's just... my father and Amy and I had a massive argument. I am still kinda mad at him." Sammy starts tearing up, so Topher put his arm around her to comfort her.

"What, was the argument about? Is it about me?"

"Well, it started off like that. Then, things went downhill pretty fast. He couldn't take the fact that me and Amy are treating each other like _real sisters_. I mean, what type of father would side with a bad child, let alone, Amy? Then, when we hung out at the mall yesterday, he was being a total dick to me and Amy. Typically, I'm the nice one and Amy's the opposite. This time, it's us that's nice and my dad's a huge dick." She was wiping her tears away.

"Hey, if it means anything, I'm sorry that I was included in the argument. I don't want to be in a middle of a family feud here, babe." Topher gets up and walks away from her.

"You don't need to be sorry, babe. _You're _the best thing that's ever happened to my life. Please? Just understand what I'm going through!" Sammy cried.

As she was drying up her tears, she immediately felt a tingly sensation with Topher as he touched Sammy's soft, flavorful lips (strawberry-flavored chap stick, might I add) with his lips. The kiss effectively stopped Sammy from crying any longer.

She smiled. "I'm pretty lucky to have you. I love you."

Topher smiled back. "I love you too, babe. Now stop crying!" He wipes off Sammy's tears from her cheeks, before he kisses her passionately again. "Now, come on! Let's get to class." The couple walk to class, holding hands.

As they arrived at the door of their first class, Topher asks Sammy a question. "Now that you've seen my parents, when do I get to see _yours_?"

* * *

****A/N: I was literally having a writer's block while trying to get this story finished and uploaded. Anyways, what did you think of the story? If I did great or just downright confused you, tell me. As always, thanks for reading!****

* * *

**Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	9. Mr And Mrs Smith

**A/N: I'm baaaaaccccckkkkk! I literally spent yesterday trying to come up with a next plot into this story. Anyways, thanks ever so much for making this one of the best SammyxTopher ships in FanFiction today! Okay, before I start the chapter, let me take the time to respond to the reviews:**

**Look-It's-Your-Honor:** I'm thinking of incorporating her jealousy either in this chapter or in the following chapters. You never know what might happen.

**KaylaBow:**In this fanfic, the dad can be a dick head, but he loves and tries to protect his girls.

**Applause2014: **Thanks for liking the series! Let's just say there's going to be a happy ending.

**Without further ado, here is chapter 9 of the series, Sister, Sister.**

* * *

**Sister, Sister**

Last time...

_*start of flashback*_

"_So," Bridgette started off the conversation. "I heard about you and Topher. Congratulations! _

"_Yeah, thanks, Bridge!" Sammy smiled._

"_How long have you two going out?" Courtney asked._

"_Well, about two weeks. He even surprised me with a delicious dinner and a beautiful movie."  
_

"_Wow, sounds like Topher really loves you," Dakota added._

…

"_Do I really have to tell you?" questioned Sammy._

"_Come on, please?" The girls were begging to hear how Sammy and Topher started going out._

"_It's kind of a long story, to be honest."  
_

"_Well, suit yourself." At that moment, Amy got a text from her father saying that they need to go home._

"_The hell? C'mon dad!" Sammy shouted._

"_We need to go home. See you guys at school?"_

…

"_Oh shit." Amy and Sammy said in unison._

"_Where the hell have you two been?" their father yelled._

_After a long night of arguing, it was evident that the twins are starting to hate their own father._

…

_Topher was able to tell quickly that she had a rough weekend. "What happened, babe?" he asked as he layed a kiss on her head._

"_It's nothing... it's just... my father and Amy and I had a massive argument. I am still kinda mad at him." Sammy starts tearing up, so Topher put his arm around her to comfort her._

"_What, was the argument about? Is it about me?"_

…

"_Hey, if it means anything, I'm sorry that I was included in the argument. I don't want to be in a middle of a family feud here, babe." Topher gets up and walks away from her._

"_You don't need to be sorry, babe. You're the best thing that's ever happened to my life. Please? Just understand what I'm going through!" Sammy cried._

…

_She smiled. "I'm pretty lucky to have you. I love you."_

_Topher smiled back. "I love you too, babe. Now stop crying!" He wipes off Sammy's tears from her cheeks, before he kisses her passionately again. "Now, come on! Let's get to class." The couple walk to class, holding hands._

_As they arrived at the door of their first class, Topher asks Sammy a question. "Now that you've seen my parents, when do I get to see yours?"_

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

Chapter 9: Mr. and Mrs. Smith

The story starts where it left off, with Sammy and Topher at school talking about their parents.

"My parents?" Sammy asked Topher for clarification.

"Yeah, your parents?"

"Oh, okay." Sammy said, worryingly. That caught her boyfriend's attention.

"What, what's wrong? Are you afraid I'm not going to get liked by your father?"

"Well, yeah. Kinda. It's just... I told you this morning. The argument that I had with my dad yesterday started off talking about you."

Topher hugged Sammy tightly. "I'll be fine. And besides, what's the worst that's going to happen?"

* * *

At the Smith residence...

It is Sunday evening, and Topher arrives at Sammy's house, hoping to finally meet her parents. He knocks on the door, hoping Sammy would open the door. In fact, it was their mother that opened the door.

"Hello there! You must be Topher, right?" the mother asked. "Hi, I'm Rebecca, their mother."

"Hi, Mrs. Smith, I'm Sammy's boyfriend," Topher greeted.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Sammy's told me all about you! Please come in." Topher enters the house and settles in. He's never been in a house quite like Sammy's. The house is covered in dark hardwood flooring, with miscellaneous souvenirs in shelves and many pictures on the wall. There is also a pool in the backyard and a trampoline, as well. In the entertainment room, there is an entire wall of movies, new and old, with a 68 inch flat screen TV showing the Vancouver Canucks facing the Philadelphia Flyers.

"Whoa. This place is amazing!" Topher exclaimed. He sees the twins coming down the stairs, with Sammy and Amy both wearing the same black tank tops with red skirts they wore on their first day of school.

"Hey! There's the beautiful twins!" Topher hugged Sammy and Amy, and the twins hugged back.

"Hey babe! So, you like the place?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, _love_ it! I have to say, this is definitely better than my place!"

"Got that right," the father said as he made his way down the stairs, holding a hunting rifle. "Whoa, don't worry about Ol' Betty here. She's just my protection."

This made Sammy worried about his boyfriend. "DAD! What are you doing?"

"Calm down, sweetie. I'm going hunting with my friends." The father turns his attention to Topher. "Hey there, young man. I'm Mr. Smith, or you can me Robert."

Topher gulped at his husky appearance as Mr. Smith extended his hand. The Chris "wannabe" shook the cheerleaders' father's hand.

"Hi, I'm Topher, Sammy's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, son." The father greeted, and then threatened, "Remember: I'm watching you."

Topher was in shock by the massive size of Sammy and Amy's father, as well as his weapon of choice. Mrs. Smith tried to calm The Chris Wannabe down by escorting him and the twins to the dining table for a lovely Sunday dinner, consisting of meatloaf, sauteed string beans, and wine-infused mashed potatoes.

After dinner, Amy, Sammy, and Topher are in the backyard, relaxing to the sight of the Canadian sunset, while listening to We Are Young by Fun on the radio.

"That has got to be one of the best sunsets I've ever seen!" exclaimed Amy.

"It's so relaxing. Yet, it doesn't because of Dad." commented Sammy.

"Yeah. What's wrong with him?" Topher asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Amy shrugged and Sammy was silent.

Amy got up and said, "Hey, I'm going upstairs now to study. See you in a bit?"

"Yeah." Sammy replied.

The song on the radio quickly changed to Fernando by ABBA, a song that both Topher and Sammy love to dance to.

Topher quickly got up and asked Sammy, "May I have this dance?"

Sammy blushed and

* * *

got up, went to the patio, and started slow dancing. Almost halfway into the song, Sammy's head was on Topher's chest, slowly dancing to the final moments of the song.

_There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, Fernando_

_They were shining there for you and me for liberty, Fernando_

_Though we never thought that we could lose, there's no regret_

_If I had to do the same again, I would my friend, Fernando  
_

_Yes if I had to do the same again, I would my friend, Fernando  
_

_If I had to do the same again, I would my friend, Fernando_

The song stops.

"Thank you for the dance. I _love_ you," said Sammy with a light smile.

"You're welcome. And I _love_ you, babe." said Topher with a light smile.

The two shared a beautiful kiss under the beautiful moonlight.

"Best kiss ever." Sammy whispered to Topher.

* * *

****A/N: This is a short chapter, I admit. And I could have done better, considering I only did it yesterday. What did you think of this story? Personally, I'm proud of this chapter. And, the idea of Sammy and Topher dancing on the patio was based on another fan fiction that I read about Dawn and an OC, as well as the song Fernando. Don't you just love these two? I mean, they are perfect to each other? Will Amy be happy or jealous for them? Will Mr. Smith learn to like Topher for who he is? Find out next time on Sister, Sister.****

****Thanks for reading, and as always, please review, favorite, and follow!****

**Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	10. Love's A Bitch

**A/N: Whaddup peeps! Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites! Hope you guys liked last chapter because you're going to like the next chapter! Without further ado, here is the tenth chapter of the series, Sister, Sister.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama or anything like that, and if I did, I'd be turning this story into a reality.**

* * *

**Sister, Sister**

Last time...

_*start of flashback*_

"_What, what's wrong? Are you afraid I'm not going to get liked by your father?" Topher asks._

"_Well, yeah. Kinda. It's just... I told you this morning. The argument that I had with my dad yesterday started off talking about you."_

_Topher hugged Sammy tightly. "I'll be fine. And besides, what's the worst that's going to happen?"_

…

"_Hello there! You must be Topher, right?" the mother asked. "Hi, I'm Rebecca, their mother."_

"_Hi, Mrs. Smith, I'm Sammy's boyfriend," Topher greeted._

…

_Topher gulped at his husky appearance as Mr. Smith extended his hand. The Chris "wannabe" shook the cheerleaders' father's hand._

"_Hi, I'm Topher, Sammy's boyfriend."_

"_Nice to meet you, son." The father greeted, and then threatened, "Remember: I'm watching you."_

…

_The song on the radio quickly changed to Fernando by ABBA, a song that both Topher and Sammy love to dance to._

_Topher quickly got up and asked Sammy, "May I have this dance?"_

_Sammy blushed and got up, went to the patio, and started slow dancing. Almost halfway into the song, Sammy's head was on Topher's chest, slowly dancing to the final moments of the song._

…

"_Thank you for the dance. I love you," said Sammy with a light smile._

"_You're welcome. And I love you, babe." said Topher with a light smile._

_The two shared a beautiful kiss under the beautiful moonlight._

"_Best kiss ever." Sammy whispered to Topher._

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

**Note: Anything in bold is my commentary.**

Chapter 10: Love's A Bitch

It is Monday, one day removed from Topher finally meeting Sammy's parents with mixed reactions. The twins are waking up to the beautiful Canadian sunrise. Sammy definitely couldn't wait to see Topher.

"Ready for school?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I just can't wait to see my Topher!" she squealed.

Amy is wearing a white loose t-shirt with denim shorts, while Sammy is wearing a black Nirvana t-shirt with denim shorts, as well.

"Don't get too excited, sis. Next thing you know, he could be making out with another girl." Sammy quickly got mad, and calmed herself down.

"You're awesome, you know that, right?" The two enter Amy's car, ready for another educational... ***ahem! FUN!*** day in school.

As Amy's driving to school, she wanted to ask Sammy a question.

"Hey, sis? I was thinking, do you want to hang out after school?" Amy smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Where?"

"Starbucks."

"Great, it's you and me an Topher!"

"Wait, what?" Amy quickly reacted. "No! I just want _us_ to hang out!"

"Why? What's gotten into you, sis?"

"Nothing, it's just... I miss _us._ I mean, we were so close. We can be like that again. I don't want to end up like those two girls from Frozen." [1]

Sammy sat there, thinking about what her sister said. And, she was right. _Wait, Amy Smith is right?_Anyways, Amy wanted her sister back. The one that Amy loved as a sister has faded away. Basically, she is just the third wheel to Sammy and Topher's relationship. She can't do anything but just let them enjoy themselves.

"You know what?" Sammy asked Amy as she pulls up into the school. "You're right."

"Perfect!" Amy squealed and hugged Sammy. "So, dinner and Starbucks tonight?"

"I would like that." Sammy smiled as the twins enter the school.

* * *

It is 6:30 pm. Amy is treating Sammy to dinner at a high-end restaurant in downtown Vancouver. The scenery in the restaurant is lively, with colorful lights, and calm music. The food is exquisite, and so is their waiter.

As the twins are looking at their menus, a recognizable voice catches their attention. Particularly Sammy.

"Good evening, ladies. Are you ready to order?" the man asked.

"No, we're still..." As Sammy lifts her head from the menu, she sees Topher in a waiter outfit. "Topher!"

_Oh god! Him_, Amy whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Sammy hugged Topher and was just as surprised as him.

"Well, besides cooking, I have a job. Here."

"But... what happened to your career trying to put Chris in a retirement home?"

"That wasn't working out, so I gave up on that. I'm here, making decent wages, and trying to survive." Topher paused, as he's ready to take orders from the twins.

"Okay, so I'll have spaghetti and meatballs." Sammy gave her menu to her boyfriend, the waiter.

"And I'll have a clubhouse burger. Seasoned fries. Ketchup, please?" Amy then gave her menu to Topher.

"I'll be back with your orders!" Topher walks to the back of the restaurant.

As the twins are waiting, Amy wants to talk to Sammy.

"Hey, sis. Can we talk?" Amy asked as she takes a sip of her water. "I know that you two are going out for quite some time, now. And, I'm happy for you two. There's just some things I want to get off my chest."

"Okay. Shoot." Sammy responded.

"I like your boyfriend, and I respect him, it's just, I can tell he's going to break your heart." Sammy was shocked as to what Amy just said to her.

Emotionally hurt, Sammy said, "Why would you say that?"

"I mean, look at him!" Amy points to him, next to a table full of ladies while taking orders.

"So? What's your point?"

"It's just that..."

Sammy cuts Amy off and asks her a question.

"Wait... are you... _jealous_?"

"What are you talking... _no!_" Sammy raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. _Really?_

"Fine. Yes, I _kinda_ am jealous of you and Topher. I _was _going to tell you this morning on our way to school. It's the reason why I wanted to take you out for dinner. So that you can take your focus away from Topher and instead, focus on me!"

Sammy was shocked as to what Amy just said. Sure, she was happy with Topher. But, that happiness with Topher is diminishing her happiness with her twin sister.

"Excuse me for a minute." Sammy gets out of the table and walks to the ladies bathroom, crying.

_How the hell could I be such a fucking jerk?! Especially to my own sister! What the fuck is wrong with me!_

Sammy was screaming in rage and anger towards herself. Then the bathroom door opens, showing Topher and a girl making out in one of the stalls.

"Hey, can you take your screaming..." Topher pauses and quickly reacts to Sammy's presence. "Oh shit."

"Topher...?" Sammy walks closer towards the stall. "What are you doing?"

It is revealed that Topher is making out with one of the restaurant's waitresses. Half naked.

"What the...? Who the...?" Sammy was trying to gather her words.

"Sammy, let me explain." Topher was starting to feel guilty of what he's done. "You see, she's... uhh..."

"What? Just some another girl that you'll eventually dump? You know what?"

Topher was fearing those three dreaded words that no one would want to hear in a relationship.

"WE. ARE. _DONE!_"

Sammy walks out of the bathroom in tears, headed back to the table. Amy, meanwhile, noticed her little sister crying while eating her fries.

"Sammy? What happened?!" Amy exclaimed.

"TOPHER HAPPENED!"

* * *

[1]- If you haven't figured it out already, it's from Frozen. More specifically, the scene when Anna sees Elsa in her ice castle.

* * *

****A/N: Oh snap, THAT just happened! Sammy's relationship with Topher is dead. What will happen to Sammy? What will happen to Topher? What will happen to Amy? Find out next time on Sister, Sister.****

****Sorry about the wait, I suffered a mild writer's block today. But I'm glad you enjoyed the story! If you did enjoy it, please go ham with the reviews and favorites! Thanks for the continued support and I'll see you next time!****

****Also, I'm doing a collaboration with fellow author ******_**KaylaBow**_****** (S/o to her for actually accepting my request on the collaboration!) about a story when Heather and Courtney were friends. If you've read ******_**Letters from Heather **_******and chapter 4 of ******_**Tragic Beginning**_****** (both stories by KaylaBow), then you know what I'm talking about. Can't wait? So can't I! Later y'all!****

* * *

****In memory of the late comedian, Robin Williams, "******_**Oh captain, my captain!**_******" Noah stands up on his desk and repeated, "_Oh captain, my_ _captain!_"****

* * *

**Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	11. Ready, Set, Revenge!

**A/N: Whaddup peeps! *salutes* I'm back with a new chapter! Last night, I just hit 3,000 views on this series! Thank you guys ever so much for the continued support and love for this story!**

**I know that Robin Williams passed away, but his comedic quirkiness and great sense of humor will be remembered best about him. Anywho, here is the eleventh chapter of the series, Sister, Sister.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Owen, if you say this, then you get a stuffed turkey for lunch. Owen: Julius does not own Total Drama or me, Owen! Now, where is my turkey! Me: I lied. BWAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Sister, Sister**

Last time...

_*start of flashback*_

_"Hey, sis? I was thinking, do you want to hang out after school?" Amy smiled._

_"Yeah, sure. Where?"_

_"Starbucks."_

_"Great, it's you and me an Topher!"_

_"Wait, what?" Amy quickly reacted. "No! I just want us to hang out!"_

_…_

_"Nothing, it's just... I miss us. I mean, we were so close. We can be like that again. I don't want to end up like those two girls from Frozen."_

_…_

_"You know what?" Sammy asked Amy as she pulls up into the school. "You're right."_

_"Perfect!" Amy squealed and hugged Sammy. "So, dinner and Starbucks tonight?"_

_"I would like that." Sammy smiled as the twins enter the school._

_…_

_"What are you doing here?" Sammy hugged Topher and was just as surprised as him._

_"Well, besides cooking, I have a job. Here."_

_"But... what happened to your career trying to put Chris in a retirement home?"_

_"That wasn't working out, so I gave up on that. I'm here, making decent wages, and trying to survive."_

_…_

_"I like your boyfriend, and I respect him, it's just, I can tell he's going to break your heart." Sammy was shocked as to what Amy just said to her. _

_Emotionally hurt, Sammy said, "Why would you say that?"_

_"I mean, look at him!" Amy points to him, next to a table full of ladies while taking orders. _

_…_

_"Wait... are you... jealous?"_

_"What are you talking... no!" Sammy raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. Really?_

_"Fine. Yes, I kinda am jealous of you and Topher. I was going to tell you this morning on our way to school. It's the reason why I wanted to take you out for dinner. So that you can take your focus away from Topher and instead, focus on me!"_

_…_

_How the hell could I be such a fucking jerk?! Especially to my own sister! What the fuck is wrong with me!_

_…_

_"Topher...?" Sammy walks closer towards the stall. "What are you doing?"_

_It is revealed that Topher is making out with one of the restaurant's waitresses. Half naked._

_"What the...? Who the...?" Sammy was trying to gather her words._

_"Sammy, let me explain." Topher was starting to feel guilty of what he's done. "You see, she's... uhh..."_

_…_

_"WE. ARE. DONE!"_

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

****Note: Anything in bold is my commentary.****

Chapter 11: Ready. Set. Revenge.

The scene starts where it left off, in the restaurant Sammy and Amy were eating at.

"What did he do?" Sammy told Amy the whole situation in the bathroom, from the rage and anger to the make-out session that Topher had with another waitress.

"Oh my god, sis. I'm so sorry for what happened." Amy felt pity for Sammy, since it was Sammy's first true love.

"No, don't be sorry for me. That son of a bitch is going down." The two quickly left the restaurant, sad and angry.

On the drive home, Sammy was still crying, while Amy was driving and eating her left-overs.

"How the hell could you be eating a time like this?" Sammy screamed.

"What? The clubhouse burger was really good, and the fries are second-to-none!" Amy narrowly missed an oncoming car.

"I'm sorry for the attitude. Let's just go home."

The rest of the night wasn't getting any better, in terms of Sammy. She stayed in her room, did some homework, and cried herself to sleep. When she finally woke up the next day, she wasn't feel any better.

There was a knock on her door, and it turns out to be Amy. "Sammy. Come on, we gotta get to school!" Amy kept knocking until her twin opened the door. "I just want to be left alone for the day."

"Don't you want to confront Topher?"

"Well, I was but..."

"Then get dressed. I'll see you downstairs."

Twenty minutes later, Sammy comes down the stairs in a black t-shirt with camouflage jeans and a camouflage jacket and military-style boots.

"Dang! You really want to get revenge on Topher, huh?" Amy was surprised at her younger twin's outfit.

"Let's go?"

The two arrive at school, with Sammy ready for revenge! **(Izzy: REVENGE! Me: REVENGE! Me and Izzy: BWAHAHAHAHAHA)**

Sammy is walking towards her locker when she sees Topher and that same girl. "HEY!"

Topher turns around, only to be surprised by Sammy's presence. "Hey... whoa. Sammy? Is that you?"

"The old sweet Sammy is at home. The mean, fucked up Sammy is here."

Amy catches up with Sammy and Topher. "Yeah, you just met Sammy's other ego. Topher, meet _Samantha._"

Samantha walks up to the girl that Topher was talking to and just slapped her really hard. So hard, she fell down and cried. **(Izzy: Damn that girl just got bitch slapped! Me: P'WND!)**

"Sorry. I had to do that." Samantha said as she turned around and faced Topher. "Better watch yourself, wannabe."

The twins then walked away from the scene in shock and awe.

It was the end of the school day. Topher was ready to leave. However, when he go to the student parking lot, there were tons of people already there. What could it be? **(Izzy: C'mon, tell me! Me: I'm getting there!)** When Topher finally got past the crowd of people, he saw something that truly shocked him: his SLR McLaren has the words "_FUCK YOU, TOPHER!_" written on both sides.

"No! No! _MY__baby!_" Topher started crying, then got into his car, and drove off. He left the campus in utter embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Samantha and Amy are standing as far away as possible from the crowd. Samantha then zips up her backpack, which, apparently, has a can of black spray paint hidden with her school stuff.

Sometimes, payback can be a total bitch.

* * *

****A/N: This is a short chapter, I know. And I decided to incorporate some humor throughout the story (Izzy: You'll never catch me alive! Me: Izzy! Get back here!), inspired by ****_****KaylaBow.****_**** This is just part one of Sammy or ****_****Samantha's****_**** revenge on Topher. Eventually, he'll give in. But, that's it for now. Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, go ham on the reviews! (Owen: HAM?! Me: There's no ham here!) Later y'all. ****

****Also, I'm doing a collaboration with fellow author ******_**KaylaBow**_****** (S/o to her for actually accepting my request on the collaboration!) about a story" when Heather and Courtney were friends. If you've read ******_**Letters from Heather **_******and chapter 4 of ******_**Tragic Beginning**_****** (both stories by KaylaBow), then you know what I'm talking about. Can't wait? So can't I! Later y'all!****

* * *

****In memory of the late comedian, Robin Williams, "****_****Genie, you're free."****_

* * *

_******Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!******_


	12. Revenge: Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I just uploaded a new series called _Before It Happened_. Basically, this is a collaboration story with fellow author _KaylaBow_. Anyways, I wanted to bring that up because I want you to read it, and see it for yourself. **

**For the readers of this series, thanks so much for the continued support and love for this story Just keep R&amp;R! Anywho, this is the twelfth chapter of the series, Sister, Sister.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Dawn! Dawn: Yes, Julius? Me: I want you to read what's on the card. Dawn: *clears throat* _Julius does __not__ own Total Drama, or me, Dawn, and if he did, Dott would definitely exist. _Wait, who's Dott? Me: It's you and Scott. Dawn: *blushes***

* * *

Sister, Sister

Last time...

*start of flashback*

"_Oh my god, sis. I'm so sorry for what happened." Amy felt pity for Sammy, since it was Sammy's first true love._

"_No, don't be sorry for me. That son of a bitch is going down." The two quickly left the restaurant, sad and angry._

…

"_Sammy. Come on, we gotta get to school!" Amy kept knocking until her twin opened the door. "I just want to be left alone for the day."_

"_Don't you want to confront Topher?"_

"_Well, I was but..."  
_

"_Then get dressed. I'll see you downstairs."_

…

_Twenty minutes later, Sammy comes down the stairs in a black t-shirt with camouflage jeans and a camouflage jacket and military-style boots._

"_Dang! You really want to get revenge on Topher, huh?" Amy was surprised at her younger twin's outfit._

…

_Topher turns around, only to be surprised by Sammy's presence. "Hey... whoa. Sammy? Is that you?"_

"_The old sweet Sammy is at home. The mean, fucked up Sammy is here."_

_Amy catches up with Sammy and Topher. "Yeah, you just met Sammy's other ego. Topher, meet Samantha."_

_Samantha walks up to the girl that Topher was talking to and just slapped her really hard. So hard, she fell down and cried._

…

_Samantha said as she turned around and faced Topher. "Better watch yourself, wannabe."_

…

_When Topher finally got past the crowd of people, he saw something that truly shocked him: his SLR McLaren has the words "FUCK YOU, TOPHER!" written on both sides._

"_No! No! MY baby!" Topher started crying, then got into his car, and drove off. He left the campus in utter embarrassment._

…

_Meanwhile, Samantha and Amy are standing as far away as possible from the crowd. Samantha then zips up her backpack, which, apparently, has a can of black spray paint hidden with her school stuff._

_Sometimes, payback can be a total bitch._

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

**Note: Anything in bold is my commentary.**

Chapter 12: Revenge: Part 1

Later that night, Sammy is ready to plan part two of revenge against Topher. She'd embarrassed his 'girlfriend' and she'd spray-painted his expensive Mercedes-Benz. The twins are in the family room, coming up with the plan.

"Okay, sis. Part two." Sammy takes out a blueprint. "The first part of this plan is to steal Topher's keys to his Mercedes."

"Right?" said Amy.

"Since he leaves his keys hanging on his belt hoop, I'm gonna go distract him while you steal it."

"Okay. But..." Amy is still confused as to what she meant by '_distract'_ Topher. "What do you mean 'distract him'?"

"It's going to sound crazy for you, but I gotta kiss him. That will distract him enough for you to steal his keys. And besides, he's got the role of Alladin to fulfill."

Sammy and Amy make a gag sound, and then laugh.

"Next part of the plan: since we'll have the keys, I'm going to use this." Sammy takes out a small tube of superglue. "I'm going to superglue the radio controls on his car."

"Oh, that's cruel! I like it!" exclaimed Amy.

"But, before that, I'm going to stick this in." Sammy takes out the latest Skrillex CD. "When Topher turns the car on, the song will instantly blast and blow his ear drums off."

"Nice! What's next?"

"Then, I'm going to use this." Sammy takes out a long chain from a plastic bag. "I'm going to tie this up to the car's rear axle to a tree. Then, when he drives away, the rear axle will be sheered off completely, thus rendering the car undrivable."

"So cruel, yet so manipulative." Amy rubs her hands in Sammy's evil-ness. **(Izzy: That's the most evil thing you can think of! *sheds a tear* Me: Izzy?! What the hell?!)**

"Well, I learned from you. Before the accident." Sammy and Amy both share a laugh.

"Part two of the plan. Ready?" Amy nods her head in agreement.

"Since his Mercedes-Benz will be rendered undrivable, he will be forced to either walk or take a bus home, so there is nothing we can do about that. Part two is break into his house and his room. But, I have a question: have you watched Big Fat Liar?"

Amy nods, which then Sammy prompted to continue. "In the movie, you know how the main character puts some dye in the enemy's shampoo? I'm going to do the same thing. And in terms of his hair wax, I'm going to use this." Sammy takes out a medium sized Elmer's glue. "I'm going to pour this on Topher's hair wax."

"Oh shit!" **(Izzy: I love this plan! Me: *blushes* Thank you, thank you. Wait? Get outta here!)**

"Then, we're going to trash his room. All of his self-portraits: ripped. His bed and pillows: torn apart. His mirrors: smashed. And lastly?"

"Oh damn I can't wait for this!" **(Izzy: So can't I! Me: I'M GETTING THERE!)**

"Lastly, we're going to use this." Sammy takes out a red spray can from her backpack. "We're going to spray-paint his room. And his front door. And, I've decided to hire Duncan for this plan."

There was a knock on the front door. "And I guess that's him." Sammy opens the door, only to reveal it's Duncan. **(Noah: Oh god, why Duncan? Me: Would you rather have Izzy do those things rather than Duncan? Noah: You may continue. Me: Thank you.)**

"Hey there, cheerleader!" Sammy hugged Duncan.

"Hey Duncan! How's you and Courtney?" Sammy asked.

"She's doing fine. So, why am I here?"

"I've hired you to carry out my plans. I'm paying $100." Amy takes out a $100 bill.

"Perfect. When are we going to do this?" Duncan asked as he went for the refrigerator.

"Tomorrow afternoon, during lunch. I'll call you when to to initiate the plan. Speaking of the plan, all you're going to do is use this chain to chain his car's rear axle to a tree. That way, when he drives away, his rear axle is history."

"Sounds diabolical. I like it." Duncan rubs his hands, impressed by Sammy's _fucked up_ side.

"And another thing? We're going to go nuts on the spray-painting. Here." Sammy tosses Duncan a red spray can, while Amy gets her black spray can from the plastic bag.

"Nice! Haven't held this in a while! So, what are you going to spray-paint?"

**"_HAVE FUN WITH THAT BITCH, YOU DICK!_"**

"Wow, you really learned from your sister!" Duncan laughs. "So, care to tell me why you're plotting a revenge against Topher?"

Sammy turns around. "Topher cheated on me. With some bimbo."

Surprised, Duncan knows what it felt like to be cheated on.

"Anyways, if you don't have any other questions, you may go now." Duncan heads out the door.

Sammy turns around and asks Amy. "You think this plan will work?"

"Hey, you're the one that planned it. I can guarantee it's going to work!"

"Aw, thanks sis." Sammy then hugs Amy.

The plan is set. It's just a matter of time until He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named realizes this is payback. ****(Noah: Finally, a Harry Potter reference! Me: ****_****You're welcome, Noah!****_****)****

* * *

****A/N: Isn't this the best revenge ever? (Izzy: I love it! Me: Knew you would love it!) Tell me in the reviews section! Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, go ham on the reviews! (Owen: HAM?! Me: Once again, there's no ham here!) Later y'all. ****

****Also, yesterday, I uploaded a new series called ****_****Before It Happened****_**.****** It's basically a collaboration with ****_****KaylaBow****_****, and this series is based on two of her stories. Read, review, favorite, and follow? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Thanks!****

****In memory of the late comedian, Robin Williams, ****_****"Genie, you're free!"****_

* * *

_******Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!******_


	13. Revenge: Part 2

**A/N: Whaddddduupp! I'm back! Sorry I haven't been updating lately,, I just got caught up in some school activity leading the new Freshmen in my school. Anyways, here is the thirteenth chapter of the series, Sister, Sister. **

**REVIEWS are greatly appreciated! Enjoy the story!**

**Warning: contains revenge towards Topher that includes, but not limited to: chaining his car to a tree, spray-painting his room and his front door, stealing his car keys, super-gluing the buttons on his radio, and Sammy calling Topher a dickhead for 'cheating' on him.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I, Julius, do ****not**** own Total Drama or anything like that. And if I did, then I'd be richer than Chris. Oh, the jealousy that he'll have to suffer... BWAHAHAAHAHA!**

***phone rings***

**Me: Hello?**

**Chris: Julius, you will never be richer than me!**

**Me: _We'll _see about that.**

***hangs up***

* * *

Sister, Sister

Last time...

_*start of flashback*_

_The twins are in the family room, coming up with the plan._

"_Okay, sis. Part two." Sammy takes out a blueprint._

…

_And, I've decided to hire Duncan for this plan."_

_There was a knock on the front door. "And I guess that's him." Sammy opens the door, only to reveal it's Duncan._

"_Hey there, cheerleader!" Sammy hugged Duncan._

"_Hey Duncan!"_

…

"_Wow, you really learned from your sister!" Duncan laughs. "So, care to tell me why you're plotting a revenge against Topher?"_

_Sammy turns around. "Topher cheated on me. With some bimbo."_

…

_Sammy turns around and asks Amy. "You think this plan will work?"_

"_Hey, you're the one that planned it. I can guarantee it's going to work!"_

"_Aw, thanks sis." Sammy then hugs Amy._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

****Note: Anything in bold is my commentary.****

Chapter 13: Revenge: Part 2

The plan is set. Duncan is ready to chain Topher's SLR McLaren to a tree. Sammy and Amy are ready to initiate phase 2 of the revenge.

The sisters are in the car, headed for school, feeling confident.

"You ready to seek revenge on Topher?" asked Amy as she nearly misses an oncoming vehicle. "Yeah, I guess. It's just that..." Sammy pauses and takes out her phone. "I've been getting texts from him saying that he was wrong and that he wants me back?"

"Wait, _what?_" Amy looks Sammy's phone, after nearly crashing into another car. "Topher wants you back?"

"I don't know... I know him too well that he is serious."

"Come on, don't fall for his shit. He's just trying to use you." Amy glared at Sammy's eyes.

"Okay, yeah. But he even cooked me dinner, and let me sleep at his place for the night!"

"So?"

"I... I don't know. I guess I'll have to find out when we get there."

The girls arrive at the school parking lot, with Topher's car parked next to a tree.

"This is perfect!" said Amy. Meanwhile, Sammy is feeling guilty that she's about to do this for revenge.

"I... I don't think this is right." said a guilty Sammy.

Amy said reassuringly, "Don't worry! At least that when this is done, it's done."

The twins enter the school and they find Topher almost immediately.

Sammy approaches Topher. "Hey. Can we talk?"

Topher turns around. "Sammy! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry about everything... the kissing... in the bathroom... half naked... I... it was so sudden... I..."

"Topher, it's okay. I forgive you!" Sammy hugs him.

Topher lets go of Sammy. "Okay...? Why do you have the urge to forgive me?"

"I know how you felt when you texted me. I thought you're worthless..." Topher puts his finger on Sammy.

"I may be worthless, but it's better than being a jerk. I miss you." He then hugs Sammy. She responds by kissing Topher. Then that kissing turned into their usual make-out session. Unbeknownst to Topher, however, Amy stole Topher's keys to his SLR.

"I miss you, babe. Will you go back with me?"

"Yeah, sure! But you're still a dickhead." Sammy leaves Topher with a small peck on his cheek.

Sammy walks away with a smile, knowing phase 1 of part 2 of the plan worked. Really worked. She meets up with Amy at the girl's bathroom.

"Wow! Looks like you had fun with him!" Amy asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I forgot what it felt like to kiss him! So, did you get it?"

Amy holds up Topher's keys. "You mean... _this_?"

"Great! That's phase 1 done! Time for phase 2: glue and chain. But first, I gotta give this to Duncan."

Amy gets out of the girl's bathroom, unsuspected and cash in hand. She approaches Duncan, who is hanging out with Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, and Courtney.

"Duncan! I got something for you!" Amy said in a singsong voice.

"Oh, awesome! I'm going to enjoy this!" Duncan said in excitement.

Amy takes out a small tube of superglue. "And you're going to need this." She also takes out a CD of Skrillex's Best Hits. "And, you're also going to need this."

Duncan takes the superglue and asks, "Okay! Now, where is the Robert Borden?"**(Izzy: Who is Robert Borden? Noah: *facepalm* He's on the hundred dollar bill? Me: Shut up! I'm trying to write a story!)**

"You want the hundred? Okay, if you say so." Amy takes out a hundred Canadian dollar bill and hands it to Duncan.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" Duncan greeted.

"And do you have the chains ready?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I already chained the SLR to a tree this morning."

"How the hell did you that?" asked a surprised Amy.

"I'm always late. So yeah."

"Smart." Amy looked at Duncan once more. "Well, got to go. I want to witness the carnage with Sammy." Amy leaves, with Duncan smiling and waving at her, which angered Courtney.

After school...

Sammy and Amy are sitting in Amy's car, waiting for phase 2 of the revenge to commence. Topher is walking from the theater to his car.

"Oh shit, there he is," said Amy as she points to Topher. "Get down!"

Topher enters his car and turns it on. All of a sudden, the Skrillex CD is playing on the radio at full blast. His ears are bleeding, and the dubstep coming from his car definitely caught the students' attention.

"_HOLY SHIT! THIS IS TOO FUCKING LOUD!_" he screamed. Unfortunately, for him, he can't turn off his radio because it's been super-glued.

"_WHY CAN'T I FUCKING TURN THIS THING OFF!_" After that, he decides to just drive away in order avoid the humiliation. He roars his engine a couple of times and takes off. But then...

"_What the hell was that?_" He got out of the car, only to see his car's rear axle chained to a tree.

"_Oh fuck. Who's the son of a bitch that did this?!_" Topher yelled as the twins are laughing so hard they were nearly noticed.

"Okay, what's next?" asked Amy, trying to recoup herself.

"We go to Topher's house. Easy." Duncan then knocked on the window. "With him."

"Hey ladies! Did you guys see that?" laughed Duncan.

All three are still trying to recoup themselves after Topher embarrassed himself.

"So, let's go to Topher's house!"

At Topher's house...

The three arrive at Topher's house, knowing that he won't be home for a little while. Duncan, Sammy, and Amy climbed to Topher's room, and they were in for a shock.

"Holy shit! So that's what his bedroom looks like." Sammy and Amy opened their jaws wide open. It was literally like being in Chris's bedroom.** (Not that you would know, or anything.)** There were lots of portraits and pictures of Chris everywhere from his wall to his desk. He has all the hair gel and all the facial creams anyone could ever have. He's got a shelf full of Total Drama episodes from season 1 all the way to the latest season. And, he's got a cat named Chef 2.0 **(I mean, who does that?)**

"Wow, it's like being inside Chris's master bedroom!" said a surprised Amy. **(Didn't I just say that?)**

"Come on, we don't have much time! We have to do this before Topher gets here!" yelled Sammy. She was ready to spray-paint her ex-boyfriend's bedroom, that is, until Topher opened the door to his room, only to reveal Sammy and Amy spray-painting his walls and Duncan smashing almost anything he found.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Topher screamed.

"Well... um, this isn't what it looks like." said a scared Sammy.

* * *

****A/N: Oh shit, looks like they're caught red-handed... ****_****literally! ****_****What will happen next? Will Topher finally apologize for cheating on Sammy? Find out next time on Sister, Sister!****

****This is it for now! Hopefully, I'll be back to do more of this! Sorry again to keep you guys waiting, I had to do Link Crew for community service hours. Finally, I'm done!****

* * *

****Anyways, thanks for reading! But, before we go, here is a few words from everybody's favorite TD twins: Sammy and Amy!****

****Sammy: Hey y'all! I'm Sammy Smith!****

****Amy: And I'm Amy Smith!****

****Sammy: Make sure to review and favorite this story...****

****Amy: And to follow Hugh Takinamee for new chapters of his stories, ****_****Sister, Sister****_****, and ****_****Before It Happened****_****!****

****Sammy and Amy: Bye guys!****

* * *

******Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!******


	14. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Whaddup, y'all! So guess what? I just reached over 4,300 views! Thank you guys so much for the continued support and love for this story! Now, to comment on some reviews:**

**Jinxup116: Well, hope you liked it!**

**SariSpy56: It _will_ be a blast. I can guarantee it! And, glad you're liking the story! _Genie, you're free!_**

**KaylaBow: Ahahahaha omg your reaction though! Don't worry, I'm coming up with chapter 3 of _Before It Happened _soon!**

**Smokescreen2814: It is funny to see Duncan work with the twins! Glad you're liking the story!**

**I have a new series called _Before It Happened_, and like I said to KaylaBow, I'm in the works for a chapter 3! Review, favorite, and follow the story!**

**Without further ado, here is the fourteenth chapter of the series, _Sister, Sister._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Total Drama. Boo hoo. But if I did, then Dawn wouldn't have been eliminated in the 5th episode of Revenge of the Island.**

* * *

Sister, Sister

Last time...

_*start of flashback*_

"_Come on, don't fall for his shit. He's just trying to use you." Amy glared at Sammy's eyes._

"_Okay, yeah. But he even cooked me dinner, and let me sleep at his place for the night!"_

"_So?"_

"_I... I don't know. I guess I'll have to find out when we get there."_

…

_Topher turns around. "Sammy! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry about everything... the kissing... in the bathroom... half naked... I... it was so sudden... I..."_

"_Topher, it's okay. I forgive you!" Sammy hugs him._

…

"_I may be wortheless, but it's better than being a jerk. I miss you." He then hugs Sammy. She responds by kissing Topher. Then that kissing turned into their usual make-out session. Unbeknownst to Topher, however, Amy stole Topher's keys to his SLR._

"_I miss you, babe. Will you go back with me?"_

"_Yeah, sure! But you're still a dickhead." Sammy leaves Topher with a small peck on his cheek._

…

"_What the hell was that?" He got out of the car, only to see his car's rear axle chained to a tree._

"_Oh fuck. Who's the son of a bitch that did this?!" Topher yelled as the twins are laughing so hard they were nearly noticed._

…

"_Holy shit! So that's what his bedroom looks like."_

"_Wow, it's like being inside Chris's master bedroom!" said a surprised Amy._

"_Come on, we don't have much time! We have to do this before Topher gets here!" yelled Sammy. She was ready to spray-paint her ex-boyfriend's bedroom, that is, until Topher opened the door to his room, only to reveal Sammy and Amy spray-painting his walls and Duncan smashing almost anything he found._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Topher screamed._

"_Well... um, this isn't what it looks like." said a scared Sammy._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

**Note: Anything in bold is my commentary.**

Chapter 14: I'm Sorry

**The story starts where it left off, when Amy, Sammy, and Duncan are trashing Topher's room.**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Topher screamed.

"Well... um, this isn't what it looks like." said a scared Sammy.

"Uh, let me see... Yep. IT IS WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Topher's room is a complete mess. His pillows are in shreds. His self portraits trying to be Chris are smashed. His facial creams are all on the floor. His walls are spray-painted "_TOPHER'S A FUCKING DICKHEAD!_" (Haha, excuse my French)

"Oops." Sammy blushed.

"Well, I'm gonna go, so..." Duncan quickly jumped out of the window and landed in a bush full of roses. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Shit!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna follow Duncan, so..."

Before Amy finished her sentence, Topher interrupted them.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere." said a very serious and very angry Topher. "So, tell me. Why?"

"Yeah, Sammy. Why?" asked Amy.

Sammy clears her throat. "Let me explain this in a short, rational way: _YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT FUCKING BIMBO IN THE BATHROOM THAT ONE NIGHT!_"

Topher stood there in shock, realizing what he'd done, especially in front of Sammy.

"Look, I know you're mad and all, but..."

"_Mad? MAD?! I'm way past fucking mad!"_ Sammy yells in rage.

Topher gulped. "But, the kissing... and the love... and the..."

"You_ thought_ I was going back out with _you?_ Ha! Oh please!" Sammy laughed.

"But... but..."

"But _what?_" Sammy looked around Topher's room. "Oh that? Haha, that was all part of the plan!"

"A.. a plan?"

"Yeah, a plan. A revenge plan, to be specific. You see, when I saw you kissing that bitch in the restaurant you were working at, I immediately changed into a version that only my sister has seen. Her name is Samantha, and I guess _you_, Topher, have already met her."

"So... you're... _Samantha?_" Topher gulped.

"That's right. This is the _fucked-up_ version of me. You see, like I said, this is all planned. You know the incident with your car chained to a tree? Yeah, that was my idea. Super-gluing your radio? Yup. Tagging your precious Mercedes? All mine." Sammy smiled evilly.

"So, it was _YOU?!_"

"Yes. I think I got a bit of my sister's bitchiness on me. Thanks sis!" Amy gives a thumbs up to her sister.

"Look, I don't know how many times I need to apologize to you for cheating on you. And yes, you're right, she's just some bimbo. I only did it because... well... because we couldn't hang out on that day. You just had to hang out with your sister instead of me!"

The twins look at Topher in surprise. "Are you kidding me? You're putting the blame on me? I only wanted a night out with my sister, to get away from you a little bit. That doesn't mean we're officially done! I mean, I haven't gotten to spend some time with my sister ever since her accident."

Topher just stood there, feeling guilty over what he'd done. "I guess... there's only one thing I gotta say to you..." He starts tearing up. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I've done. I just..."

Sammy approaches his crying ex-boyfriend. She wipes off Topher's tears and proceeds to kiss him. Every second of their kiss was truly passionate.

"I forgive you." Sammy smiled, as Amy was sitting on Topher's bed, smiling.

"Thank you." Topher smiled, then kissed Sammy's forehead. "So, does that mean we're going out again?"

"Sure, why not? But I have a question, though. Who was that girl that you made out with?"

"That girl?"

"Yeah, what's her name?"

"Anne Maria Perez. You know? The Jersey Shore reject?"

"That bitch? God knows how much I hate her. Why did you make out with her?" Amy asked.

"Well, I saw her in the restaurant I was working in and, you know, she was crying. About some guy named Vito breaking up with her."

"Oh her. I was thinking..." Sammy takes out a spray-paint can. "Do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Revenge."

"Okay then. I never liked that bitch anyways. She only made out with me because she wanted to make Vito jealous. Want me to take you there?"

The twins nod in agreement. "Let's go!" said Topher.

The three arrive at Anne Maria's house. Apparently, she lives on the shores of Vancouver.

"Okay, we're here." Topher pulls up to Anne Maria's driveway.

"Alright then. Let's get this bitch!"

* * *

****A/N: So, as it turns out, Topher made out with Anne Maria in that restaurant? And Sammy forgives him? What's going on here?! What will happen next time, next time on ****_****Sister, Sister.****_

****Don't worry, guys! I'll be back soon, and by that I mean, tomorrow... hopefully. Thanks so much for the love and continued support of this series! Let's push this view count to 5,000! Anyways, thanks for reading! Before we go, here is a few words from Total Drama's resident zombie hunter, Shawn!****

****Shawn: Hey guys! Make sure to review, favorite, and follow this story, as well as ****_****Before It Happened!****_

*****Chris in a zombie mask arrives*****

****Shawn: ZOMBIE! *grabs a log and starts hitting Chris*****

****Chris: OW!****

****Shawn: Sorry! Force of habit!****


	15. Love and War

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm back! Guess what? I got... not 50 reviews, but 51! Thanks so much for the continued love and support of this story! Now I know, the revenge towards Topher has ended, but at least there will be more revenge... Only this time, it's towards someone else. BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Without further ado, here is the fifteenth chapter of the series, _Sister, Sister._**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I, Julius P aka Hugh Takinamee, don't own Total Drama or anything like that. But if I did, then I would have made sure SammyxTopher ship would happen on Pahkitew Island.**

**WARNING: This chapter will include, but not limited to, itching powder, trashy rooms, a mad reject, hidden cameras, saran wraps, and plenty of love.**

* * *

Sister, Sister

Last time...

*start of flashback*

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Topher screamed._

"_Well... um, this isn't what it looks like." said a scared Sammy._

"_Uh, let me see... Yep. IT IS WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Topher's room is a complete mess. His pillows are in shreds. His self portraits trying to be Chris are smashed. His facial creams are all on the floor. His walls are spray-painted "TOPHER'S A FUCKING DICKHEAD!" _

"_Oops." Sammy blushed._

…

"_Let me explain this in a short, rational way: YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT FUCKING BIMBO IN THE BATHROOM THAT ONE NIGHT!"_

_Topher stood there in shock, realizing what he'd done, especially in front of Sammy._

"_Look, I know you're mad and all, but..."_

"_Mad? MAD?! I'm way past fucking mad!" Sammy yells in rage._

…

"_But... but..."_

"_But what?" Sammy looked around Topher's room. "Oh that? Haha, that was all part of the plan!"_

"_A.. a plan?"_

"_Yeah, a plan. A revenge plan, to be specific. You see, when I saw you kissing that bitch in the restaurant you were working at, I immediately changed into a version that only my sister has seen. Her name is Samantha, and I guess you, Topher, have already met her."_

…

"_So... you're... Samantha?" Topher gulped._

"_That's right. This is the fucked-up version of me. You see, like I said, this is all planned. You know the incident with your car chained to a tree? Yeah, that was my idea. Super-gluing your radio? Yup. Tagging your precious Mercedes? All mine." Sammy smiled evilly._

…

"_Look, I don't know how many times I need to apologize to you for cheating on you. And yes, you're right, she's just some bimbo. I only did it because... well... because we couldn't hang out on that day. You just had to hang out with your sister instead of me!"_

_The twins look at Topher in surprise. "Are you kidding me? You're putting the blame on me? I only wanted a night out with my sister, to get away from you a little bit. That doesn't mean we're officially done! I mean, I haven't gotten to spend some time with my sister ever since her accident."_

_Topher just stood there, feeling guilty over what he'd done. "I guess... there's only one thing I gotta say to you..." He starts tearing up. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I've done. I just..."_

_Sammy approaches his crying ex-boyfriend. She wipes off Topher's tears and proceeds to kiss him. Every second of their kiss was truly passionate._

"_I forgive you." Sammy smiled, as Amy was sitting on Topher's bed, smiling._

…

"_But I have a question, though. Who was that girl that you made out with?"_

"_That girl?"_

_"Yeah, what's her name?"_

"_Anne Maria Perez. You know? The Jersey Shore reject?"_

…

"_Do you know where she lives?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Revenge."_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

**Note: Anything in bold is my commentary. **

Chapter 15: Love and War

The scene starts where it left off, in Anne Maria's beachfront home.

"Okay, we're here." Topher pulls up to Anne Maria's driveway.

"Alright then. Let's get this bitch!" Amy grabs a raging mad Sammy by her wrist and pulls her in.

"Whoa there, sis! Calm down! We need to know if she's home."

"Well, I know how she's home. See that driveway over there?" Topher points to Anne Maria's driveway. "She drives a pink Hummer, and as you can see, it's parked here."

Amy nodded. "Okay then. So, what's the plan?"

"When she leaves, we can sneak into her place and... you know... trash it? You two still owe me for _fucking_ up my room!" Topher points to the twins.

"Oh yeah... sorry!" Sammy blushed.

After waiting for a good 15 minutes, Anne Maria finally gets out of the house and drives off somewhere. The three get out of Topher's car, and successfully sneaked inside Anne Maria's room.

"Holy cow! This is one big room!" Topher reacted.

"Damn! What does she have in here? I gotta find out!" Sammy goes to Anne Maria's closet, only to find bikinis, ripped jeans, tank tops, designer tees, and all the shoes the Jersey Shore Reject could have. **(Me: Sierra, you better be putting this in your blog! Sierra: Yes, Julius!)**

"Okay, Topher. Take this wrap and wrap it on all the toilets in the house." Sammy hands Topher a saran wrap.

"Why?" asked a confused Topher. "Oh! Haha, I see you."

Topher goes downstairs, while the twins remain in the bedroom. "Okay, Amy. Take this." Sammy hands her older twin a spray-paint can. "This is for kissing my Tophey-wofey!"

"Tophey-wofey?! Really?" Amy laughed. The twins then set out to spray-paint the entire room, from the mirrors to her burgundy walls to her large self-portrait of herself.

"Wow! You've outdone yourself, sis! You're just as bad as me!" Amy laughed.

Sammy then takes out a big tube of superglue. "Okay, sis, now I want you to superglue all her cabinets shut!"

Amy went to all of Anne Maria's cabinets and started supergluing them, while at the same time, Sammy started putting hidden cameras all around her room and the bathrooms **(prank purposes only)**.

"What are those for?" Amy asked as she pointed to all the hidden cameras. "Well, it's to get the reactions from Anne Maria. And, it's all connected to my Mac."

The twins laughed, and walked out of the room.

"Topher? Topher? Where are you?" Amy yelled. She kept yelling until Topher jumped out of nowhere.

"Yeah, what is it?" Topher asked while eating a potato salad. "What? This thing's good!"

"Ugh, never mind! So listen: I'm hiding cameras all over the house to see Anne Maria's reactions." Sammy explained.

"And to get her in trouble, we're going to do this." Amy pushed an expensive vase off its stand.

"Okay Amy, keep that up, and I'm going to find places for these cameras. Topher, when I'm done, I need you to help me set a trap on the front door."

As Amy was smashing all the things on the shelves, Topher was helping Sammy set up the booby trap filled with itching powder when activated.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, all of this towards Anne Maria?" Topher asked as he was placing the trap on the door.

"Because... she kissed you. I gotta do this, babe." Sammy followed it up with a kiss on his lips.

"No, no... this doesn't feel right." Topher started standing up and walked back and forth in fear.

"Don't worry, this is payback for kissing my man."

Once everything was done, the entire house looked like a hurricane passed by and damaged the inside of the house. At Topher's house, they waited and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited until Anne Maria was home so they could spy on her.

Topher was on the couch, eating some cup noodles when he finally noticed Anne Maria is home. "Hey Sammy, you might want to look here."

Sammy approaches the computer and sees Anne Maria on the doorstep. When she finally opened the door, the itching powder booby trap is activated, thus itching Anne Maria everywhere.

_Oh ma gawd! WHO DA FUCK DID THIS?_, Anne Maria yelled. **(Tell me if I'm doing the Jersey accent correctly!)**

The three started laughing really hard as Anne Maria was itching really badly, from head to toe.

"Oh my god! Classic!" Sammy laughed and high-fived Topher.

_THE FUCK? WHOEVA DID DIS, IMMA SMASH THEIR HEAD IN!_, Anne Maria yelled.

Then Topher went to another footage, this time in the hallways near Anne Maria's room.

_WHAT DA FUCK? WHY WON'T THE DOOR OPEN?!_

"Well, probably because I sealed her room shut with this." Sammy takes out a big caulk gun.

After several minutes of trying to barge in her room, Anne Maria finally kicked the door open, only to reveal a trashed room.

_WHA DA... WHO DA... FUUUCCCKKK DID THIS SHIT?! IF I EVA FIND OUT WHO DID DID, THEY ARE FUCKING DEAD!_

After that rant, Anne Maria started crying, while the trio were laughing so hard they all fell down from a serious case of comedy. **(I bet you're probably laughing too... no? Okay then...)**

"Yeah, good luck with that, you _motherfucking _reject!" yelled Amy. **(Excuse my French!)**

The three of them had enough of Anne Maria being tortured for the day, so Topher decided to cook dinner for the twins.

"So, I have a question. Since I'm back with you, what do you want me to do to make it up to you?" asked Topher.

"Just an apology." said Sammy.

"That's it? An _apology_?" Topher stuttered.

"You heard me. Apologize to me and we'll put this all behind us."

Topher got down on his knees. "Sammy, or _Samantha_, I know that I can be stupid and a jerk, but please hear me out. I'm not perfect. I'm sorry for being a jerk and I'm sorry for being a dick, especially when you needed me. I love you. Will you forgive me?"

Sammy started tearing up. "Yeah. I forgive you." The couple hugged it out, while Amy sat there, proud of her little sister.

"Shouldn't we check on Anne Maria?" Amy asked.

"Okay." Topher pulled up the video footage from the cameras, only to reveal Anne Maria crying in a corner.

* * *

****A/N: Well, this is it. This story, in my opinion, kinda sounds stupid. I don't know, but tell me what you guys think. Is it any good? What will happen to Anne Maria? Find out next time on ****_****Sister, Sister.****_

****Whew. This took me at best four days just to write. I tried everything to remedy my mild writer's block, and well, almost none of them worked. Luckily, this story is here, and it's complete. Thanks so much for reading, and for the continued support of this series. And as always, please make sure to leave a review in the end. You guys are great, you know that?****

****Hahahaha bye! XD****

****-J****

* * *

******Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!******


	16. The Guilty Party

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm back with a new chapter! Get this... As of 6:02 PM on Wednesday, August 20th, this story hit 5,000 views! Thank you guys so much for the continued love and support of this story! Now, since this is a special moment for me, let's comment on some reviews:**

**EmmalceHeart: Oh, that? Hahahaha, the story ain't complete unless I say it is complete. So yeah. :P**

**Jinxup116: It gets even funnier hopefully this chapter. Or the next. Or the next. You never know.**

**Applause2014 (aka Josh): Gladly!**

**Without further ado, here is the sixteenth chapter of the series, _Sister, Sister._**

**Disclaimer: I, Julius P. aka J, do not own Total Drama or anything like that, but if I did, then Dawn would have won the million dollars.**

* * *

Sister, Sister

Last time...

*start of flashback*

"_Okay then. So, what's the plan?"  
_

"_When she leaves, we can sneak into her place and... you know... trash it?"_

…

"_Okay, Amy. Take this." Sammy hands her older twin a spray-paint can. "This is for kissing my Tophey-wofey!"_

"_Tophey-wofey?! Really?" Amy laughed. The twins then set out to spray-paint the entire room, from the mirrors to her burgundy walls to her large self-portrait of herself._

…

"_Why are you doing this? I mean, all of this towards Anne Maria?" Topher asked as he was placing the trap on the door._

"_Because... she kissed you. I gotta do this, babe." Sammy followed it up with a kiss on his lips._

"_No, no... this doesn't feel right." Topher started standing up and walked back and forth in fear._

"_Don't worry, this is payback for kissing my man."_

…

_The three started laughing really hard as Anne Maria was itching really badly, from head to toe._

"_Oh my god! Classic!" Sammy laughed and high-fived Topher._

_THE FUCK? WHOEVA DID DIS, IMMA SMASH THEIR HEAD IN!, Anne Maria yelled._

…

"_Yeah, good luck with that, you motherfucking reject!" yelled Amy._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

**Note: Anything in bold is my commentary.** _Anything in italics is either a text or an inner thought._

Chapter 16: The Guilty Party

The following Monday, a week before Thanksgiving Day **(in Canada, obviously)**, Sammy, Amy, and Topher are all hanging out at the school's front lawn, when suddenly, a pink Hummer shows up with a mad Anne Maria wearing torn up clothes.

_Whoeva did dis to me, they are gunna get their fucking head kicked in!, _Anne Maria whispered to herself as she slammed the driver's door.

"You think she's still pissed?" Topher laughed.

"Oh yeah. Definitely." The twins snickered.

As she entered the school, everyone either started snickering or laughing at her appearance. Usually, she would wear skinny jeans with some designer t-shirt and Toms while spraying her hair with something that's ruining the ozone layer. Today though, she's wearing black sweat pants, a silver hoodie, and red Chuck Taylors **(that's Converse, to you)**. Eventually, she had enough and just went to the ladies bathroom, crying.

"Oh god. What's happened to her this time?" Sammy asked. Topher shrugged.

"I'm gonna go talk to her. Let's go, Sammy." The twins walked into the ladies bathroom, where Anne Maria is leaning on one of the sinks, crying.

A worried Sammy walks over to Anne Maria. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just... this past weekend... someone broke in my house and... m-m-my things! Ruined!" She kept crying and crying until Sammy took out a packet of tissues. She knows full well that she's involved in what happened. She is feeling guilty over what happened, and that she is the one involved.

"E-E-Excuse me for a minute..." Sammy runs out of the bathroom, ready to burst into tears. She is mad over what had happened, let alone being the one that wanted revenge in the first place. Amy runs up to Sammy down the hallway, already noticing her sister crying.

"H-h-hey, Sammy? Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"What do you think? I did something bad and I let revenge take over me. I... I'm such a horrible person."

"Like you said, _what's done is done_. I don't know how you can fix this, but..."

Sammy interrupted Amy. "What if I talked to Dawn? Yeah, Dawn."

"_Whoa, whoa_... whoa. Why?"

"Well, I just need someone to talk to. After seeing Anne Maria cry after what I've done, I think I need help."

"You know you can always talk to me, right?" Sammy shrugged.

"Listen, I know you're taking this hard because you've made someone cry, but it'll go away. So, just forget about it."

"No, no. I love you sis, but... it's just really hard for me to talk to you and all... you know?" Amy then hugged Sammy and left for class.

The rest of Sammy's day was sad. Everyone she knew tried to cheer her up, but she only ignored it. During class, however, she texted Dawn Fabray, a good friend of Sammy. **(Finally! Dawn!)**

_Hey, Dawn. Are you busy after school? _Sammy texted.

_Well, not really. What is wrong?_ Dawn replied.

_Can I tell you when I meet up with you?_

_Sure, where shall we meet?_

_Starbucks sound okay?_

_Yes. I'll see you there! :)_

_Thank you, Dawn!_

_You're welcome!_

* * *

After school...

Dawn was waiting at Starbucks for Sammy with a tall Calm Brewed Tea and a grande Green Tea Frappe on her table.

Sammy walks in. "Hey Dawn," she waved.

"Hello, Sammy," she waved back. "Here, have this."

"What's this for?" Sammy asked, confused.

"Your aura says that it seems you are feeling gray on the inside. And, your aura tells me you like these things. So tell me, what is this problem that you have?"

"Well, here's how it all started. Topher and I started dating a few months back. We were like the perfect couple. Then one night, I was at a restaurant downtown with my sister, Amy, who wanted to spend some time with me and not with Topher. When I came into the ladies' room, I found Topher making out with another girl. So I sought revenge on Topher. Then when I was about to vandalize his bedroom, he came in out of nowhere, and apologized to me, and later revealed that he was forced in the bathroom by Anne Maria, who only made out with my boyfriend just to make Mike- I mean, Vito jealous. And here I am talking to you because I feel guilty of what I've done to Anne Maria," she cried.

Dawn hugged her. "So, what is it that you did that made you feel guilty?"

"I trashed her room, along with Topher and Amy. I wanted to seek revenge on her for kissing my boyfriend, and this morning, I saw her crying, and..." Dawn interrupted Sammy.

"...you feel guilty because you made someone cry? Oh mother earth."

Sammy stopped crying. "Wait... h-h-how did you know?"

"I saw her crying as I was coming into the ladies restroom." Dawn took a sip of her tea.

"So, wha-what should I do?"

"Just tell her the truth. I know that it is painful telling the truth, but you will feel better knowing that you told her everything."

"Really? Do you think it'll work?" Sammy asked as Dawn took the last sip of her tea.

"I believe so," smiled Dawn.

"Thanks for being there for me, Dawn. I really don't know how to repay you..."

"Oh, it's no problem. You don't have to repay me."

"Thank you, Dawn!" Sammy hugged Dawn and she hugged back.

* * *

Later that night, Sammy was in her room, finishing her homework while listening to music. She had thought of what Dawn had said to her, and, she was right. Sammy couldn't take the guilt anymore. She had to tell Anne Maria what happened and that it's all her fault (albeit it's also Amy and Topher's fault). She turned off her iPod and started texting Anne Maria.

_Are you alright?_ Sammy texted.

A few minutes later, Anne Maria texted back.

_Yeah. Why do ya ask?_ She replied.

_Well, I happen to know who vandalized your room and broke into your house._

_To be continued..._

* * *

****A/N: What did you guys think of this chapter? This chapter is a little shorter than the last one, I know. Will Sammy come clean and tell Anne Maria that it's her fault for all the carnage? How will Anne Maria react? Find out next time on... ****_****Sister, Sister****_****.****

****Thank you guys for reading! I really do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As always, please make sure to go ham with the reviews (Owen: Ham?! Where? Me: Not now, Owen!) and leave a favorite on this story. If you really like this series, make sure to follow this series for more drama! ****

****That's it, for now, I guess. I'll be back writing tomorrow and hopefully I'll have the next chapter published either on Sunday or Monday.****

****Hahahahaha bye! XD****

****-J****

* * *

******Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!******


	17. The Guilty Party- Part 2

**A/N: Whaddup, peeps! I'm back, and I'm ready to rock another chapter of this epic series! I'm thinking of writing a few new stories, including some one-shots, especially during school because, well, you know, it's school. Anyways, guys, thanks so much for the continued love and support of this series! And also, please make sure to check out my collab story with KaylaBow, _Before It Happened_!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow this story, if you haven't already!**

**Without further ado, here is the seventeenth chapter of the epic series, _Sister, Sister._**

**Disclaimer: I, Julius P. aka J/Hugh, do not own Total Drama or anything like that, and if I did, then I would make sure Sammy and Amy make it to the final two, and Amy and Sammy would make up and split the winnings. (Sounds boring, I know, but it's touching!)**

* * *

Sister, Sister

Last time...

*start of flashback*

_Whoeva did dis to me, they are gunna get their fucking head kicked in!, Anne Maria whispered to herself as she slammed the driver's door._

"_You think she's still pissed?" Topher laughed._

"_Oh yeah. Definitely." The twins snickered._

…

_A worried Sammy walks over to Anne Maria. "Hey, are you alright?"_

"_Yeah, it's just... this past weekend... someone broke in my house and... m-m-my things! Ruined!" She kept crying and crying until Sammy took out a packet of tissues. She knows full well that she's involved in what happened. She is feeling guilty over what happened, and that she is the one involved._

"_E-E-Excuse me for a minute..." Sammy runs out of the bathroom, ready to burst into tears._

…

"_H-h-hey, Sammy? Are you alright?" Amy asked._

"_What do you think? I did something bad and I let revenge take over me. I... I'm such a horrible person."_

"_Like you said, what's done is done. I don't know how you can fix this, but..."_

_Sammy interrupted Amy. "What if I talked to Dawn? Yeah, Dawn."_

…

"_So, what is it that you did that made you feel guilty?"_

"_I trashed her room, along with Topher and Amy. I wanted to seek revenge on her for kissing my boyfriend, and this morning, I saw her crying, and..." Dawn interrupted Sammy._

"_...you feel guilty because you made someone cry? Oh mother earth."_

…

"_So, wha-what should I do?"_

"_Just tell her the truth. I know that it is painful telling the truth, but you will feel better knowing that you told her everything."_

"_Really? Do you think it'll work?" Sammy asked as Dawn took the last sip of her tea._

"_I believe so," smiled Dawn._

…

_She turns off her iPod and starts texting Anne Maria._

_Are you alright? Sammy texted._

_A few minutes later, Anne Maria texted back._

_Yeah. Why do ya ask? She replied._

_Well, I happen to know who vandalized your room and broke into your house._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Note: **Anything in bold is my commentary.** _Anything in italics is either a text or an inner thought. _And, excuse the French in this chapter; it can get a little... wild.

Chapter 17: The Guilty Party- Part 2

_Well, who is it?_

A few minutes passed by and she hesitated to text Anne Maria what happened. She didn't want to admit to her that she's the one that did it. But if she wants peace with herself, she needs to make peace with her and admit it.

_I think it's best if I tell you tomorrow._

She regrets what she had just sent to Anne Maria.

_Okay, whatever you say then._

Sammy went to bed that night, knowing that the worst is to come... or is it?

The next morning, Sammy is awoken by the sound of her alarm on her phone playing Happy by Pharrell Williams. **(Tell me, does anyone else think this song is just _fucking_ annoying?)**

"Oh god! _WHY_ did I choose that as my alarm?" Sammy gets up and does her usual morning routine.

Thirty minutes later, she's ready for school, still afraid of what will happen to her. On the way to school, Amy is feeling some concern for her little sister.

"Hey," Amy greeted, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just need to tell her the truth and it'll be over with." Sammy calmed herself with a simple breathing exercise as they arrive at school.

_You can do this,_ she thought.

She enters the school, still scared. A few steps in, she feels as if everything is okay. She then sees Topher, who happens to be on the phone, trying his luck on replacing Chris.

"Listen, I... are you sure? Great, thanks!" He hung his phone up. "Hey babe. You okay?"

"I just need to tell Anne Maria the truth. About what we did."

Topher opens his jaw. "Why? Can't you just lie to her?"

Sammy gets closer to him. "I'm not the lying type. I'm just an innocent girl." **(Izzy: My ass she's innocent! Me: Would you please...?)**

Topher steps in and hugs her. "Well, if you think that's best for you, then do it."

She hugs him back. "Thanks, babe." Sammy walks up to Anne Maria, who just happens to be talking to Lightning.

"Hey, Anne Maria? Mind if we talk?" she asked.

"Sha-what do you want, cheerleader?" Lightning asked, before pushing him away from Sammy. "Ow!"

"_Hey there! Whatchu want?_"

Sammy gulped. "You know the text that I sent you? You know, about the person that trashed your room and all?"

"_Yeah? Who wuz it?_"

Sammy took a deep breath. "It was me. I'm the one broke into your house and trashed your room. It was all out of revenge, and I know I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry. About everything."

After hearing that, Anne Maria was ready to punch her in the face. With her fist clinched, she walked up to Sammy and raised her fist. But she didn't swing at Sammy.

"_Listen, I don't blame ya. Me an' Vito had relationship problemz as well, and I wanned to seek revenge on that son-of-a-bitch. And I got him. But why'd you take your anger out towads me?_"

Sammy was just as surprised as Anne Maria. She knows what it's like to have your heart broken and want vengeance at the same time.

"Because you kissed my boyfriend! That's why!"

"_Oops, I'm also sorry about that! I only did that to make Vito jealous_."

"Well, I'm glad that our issues are settled. I'm sorry, by the way for barging into your house and trashing you room without talking to you first."

"_And I'm sorry for kissing ya boyfriend. He's just really cute!_"

"It's cool. But remember, he's mine. And if you dare take him away from me, then I guess you'll get to meet _Samantha._"

"_Wait? Who da fuck is Samantha?_"

"She's just an alter ego of mine. Just like Mike and Vito."

"_Ahh I see. So we coo?_" She reaches out her hand.

"Yeah, we're cool." Sammy shakes back.

The two hug it out, and Sammy goes back to Topher.

"So, I'm guessing things went really well?" Topher asked. Sammy nodded as the couple walk away. However, unbeknownst to Sammy, Courtney was there, standing near where Anne Maria and Sammy talked. She pulls Anne Maria in the ladies' bathroom. **(Me: Wtf, Courtney?)**

"Hey, Anne Maria," whispered Courtney.

Anne Maria approaches her. "_What the hell? You damn nearly ruined mah hair!_"

"Listen to me. I hear Sammy and Topher are coming up with another revenge plan."

"_But..._"

Courtney interrupts Anne Maria. "I know you two just made up, but I can see through Sammy. I hear she's not done plotting revenge towards you for kissing that _Chris-wannabe_."

Anne Maria stood there in surprise. _Why da hell would she do that,_ she thought.

* * *

****A/N: So, this is it! That was the seventeenth chapter of this series. What did you think of the story? How will Anne Maria react to Sammy's actions? What will happen to Sammy and Topher? Find out next time on... ****_****Sister, Sister.****_

****Now, I got some good news and some bad news:****

****Bad news: I got school on Wednesday, August 27, so I'm not gonna be on fan fiction that much. Don't worry, I'll be on from time to time.****

****Good news: I'm not going to stop this series... unless I say it's done. Same thing applies to ****_****Before It Happened.****_

****However, thank you guys for reading! I really do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As always, please make sure to go ham with the reviews (Dawn: Ew, ham. Me: It's a figurative term, Dawn) and leave a favorite on this story. If you really like this series, make sure to follow this series for more drama! ****

****That's it, for now, I guess.****

****Hahahahahaha bye! XD****

****-Julius****

****Also, please make sure to read my collaboration story with _KaylaBow _called _Before It Happened._ Reviews and favorites are truly appreciated!****

* * *

******Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!******


	18. The Blame Game

**A/N: Whaddup y'all! I'm back with a new chapter of Sister, Sister! Now, I know, the last chapter was a tad bit disappointing, mainly because of the wrong timing and all, but you know... things happen. And speaking of things, I haven't written a good fan fic in a while, let alone this story mainly because of school. But, I have the 3 day weekend ahead of me, so I'm gonna get writing then.**

**As always, please read, review, favorite and follow if you haven't already! Enjoy the eighteenth chapter of the series, _Sister, Sister_.**

**Disclaimer: You know me too damn well that I don't own Total Drama or anything of the sort. And if I did, then Nawn (NoahxDawn) or Dott (DawnxScott) would be more than a crack pair.**

* * *

Sister, Sister

Last time...

_*start of flashback*_

"_Hey, Anne Maria? Mind if we talk?" she asked._

"_Sha-what do you want, cheerleader?" Lightning asked, before pushing him away from Sammy. "Ow!"_

"_Hey there! Whatchu want?"_

_Sammy gulped. "You know the text that I sent you? You know, about the person that trashed your room and all?"_

"_Yeah? Who wuz it?"_

_Sammy took a deep breath. "It was me."_

…

"_Well, I'm glad that our issues are settled. I'm sorry, by the way for barging into your house and trashing you room without talking to you first."_

"_And I'm sorry for kissing ya boyfriend. He's just really cute!"_

"_It's cool. But remember, he's mine. And if you dare take him away from me, then I guess you'll get to meet Samantha."_

"_Wait? Who da fuck is Samantha?"_

_"She's just an alter ego of mine. Just like Mike and Vito."_

"_Ahh I see. So we coo?" She reaches out her hand._

"_Yeah, we're cool." Sammy shakes back._

…

"_Hey, Anne Maria," whispered Courtney._

_Anne Maria approaches her. "What the hell? You damn nearly ruined mah hair!"_

"_Listen to me. I hear Sammy and Topher are coming up with another revenge plan."_

"_But..."_

_Courtney interrupts Anne Maria. "I know you two just made up, but I can see through Sammy. I hear she's not done plotting revenge towards you for kissing that Chris-wannabe."_

_Anne Maria stood there in surprise. Why da hell would she do that, she thought._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Note: **Anything in bold is my commentary.** _Anything in italics is either a text or an inner thought. **(And, excuse the French in this chapter; it can get a little... wild.)**_

Chapter 18: The Blame Game

Anne Maria approached Sammy after what Courtney told her.

"_Hey, cheerleada. Is it true? Wha that Courtney chick said, is it true?"_ Anne Maria asked.

"Wait, Courtney? What? What did she say?" asked a concerned Amy.

"_She said that you was gonna trash mah car and all that shit._"

"Wait, what? Did she really say that? I mean... I'm not planning to do anything to anymore, now that we've made up." Sammy turns around to find Courtney looking at her, and then runs away. Sammy and Amy give chase to her, and eventually trapping her at a dead-end hallway. Courtney tries opening the classroom doors, to no avail.

"Courtney, what the hell did you say to Anne Maria?" Sammy inched closer towards her.

"I... uh, only said that, uh... you were going to mess with her car," said the CIT.

"Why? Why the _fuck_ would you say that?" Amy asked angrily.

"Well for one, you stole my boyfriend. Two, do you think you have the guts to stand up to me? Are you serious? I'm a _FUCKING_ CIT and I am not afraid to give you my best shot." She inched closer and closer towards the twins.

Sammy spoke up and pointed at Courtney, which caused her to step back. "I _stole_ your boyfriend? The _fuck_? I only needed him for a favor. That's it. And two, you really think you want to mess with me? I can be just as _fucked up _as you. So, if I were you, just walk away, before some serious_ shit_ happens to you, okay?"

Courtney stepped forward and pointed at Sammy. "Just so you know, if you even lay a finger on me, I'm going to sue your ass for all you have, okay?" Afterwards, she pushes the Nice Twin out of the way.

As soon as the so-called CIT walked away, Topher caught up with the twins. "Hey, if I were you, I wouldn't do anything stupid. Especially with her."

Sammy stands there in shock. Did she just become threatened to what Courtney said? Inside her, all of a sudden, her personality changed from a sweet cheerleader to one mean SOB: Samantha.

"Oh,_ hell no_. That. Is. IT!" Sammy runs up towards Courtney and tackles her. **(Owen: Spear! Spear! Spear! Me: And she's down for the count!) [1]**

The twins then drag Courtney into an empty classroom. Sammy sits The Type A up into a chair and ties her up. When she finally woke up, all she sees is Amy in a black tank-top and camouflage pants, with Sammy wearing the same thing, except she's wearing a black t-shirt.

"Courtney! Great, you're up! Now. I only have one question for you: who hired you to do the dirty work for you?" Sammy glanced at Courtney angrily. "You can just tell me straight up, or we can go the hard way. Your choice."

She spat the Nice Twin. "Okay then, the hard way it is. Amy, can you give me Miss Price's file, please?" **[2]**

Amy gives her Courtney's confidential file, which includes school records, addresses, etc. "Let's see here," said Sammy. "When you were five, you had a mother that always pushed you to succeed. In fact, she pushed you too much that when you were spotted hanging out with your former best friend, Heather Lee, she would scold you. Is this correct?"

"What the hell has to do with all of this?" she yelled, in which Amy chuckled. "You see, her name is Samantha, also known as the most _fucked up_ person you'll ever meet. More than Scarlett, more than Heather, and most definitely more than you."

Sammy walked up to Courtney and slapped her really hard. "Now, answer my question: Is this all correct?"

The CIT let down a tear. "Yes... it... it's true."

"And then, when you were twelve years old, you wanted to liberate yourself from your mother and decided to elope with Heather, right? Do you remember what happened after you told her that?" Courtney nodded. "She beat you up so bad for defying your mother's decision. In fact, your injuries were so bad that you had a short-term amnesia. After that, your former best friend tried to regain your memory, but she was out-shadowed by your deceiving mother, who manipulated you of becoming a lawyer."

Courtney then started tearing up.

"And after all that, you know what happened to your former best friend? She committed suicide."

The CIT's face lit up and was astonishingly shocked as to what she'd heard. Her former best friend- dead. Deceased. No longer existing.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. I know how much Heather meant to you. She was literally like your sister." Sammy felt sorrow and mercy on Courtney, now that she's learned the truth.

"Okay, fine! I confess! It was your dad that put me up with it!" she yelled.

"Dad? What the hell?" the twins reacted in unison.

"Yeah, your father hired me to cause the chaos between you two," said Courtney as she was wiping her tears away. "He said he didn't like seeing the two of you hanging out and treating one another like real sisters. I really don't see the problem in that."

"Wait, so that's why. Dad didn't like the two of us together. He's so used to seeing me beat the hell out of my sister and he would praise me for it," said Amy.

Sammy then approached Courtney. "Look, I'm terribly sorry for what happened here today. Hearing you lose your long lost best friend and all that."

The CIT smiled. "It's okay. You're lucky I'm not going to sue you."

The twins got home in the nick of time, just before seeing their father leave for his fishing trip with his friends somewhere near Pahkitew Island. "Dad. I... I mean, _we_ know what's up."

Their father looked at the twins in shock. "What is it?"

The cheerleading twins inched closer to their father. "Did you hire Courtney to ruin our sisterly relationship?"

His father reacted with wide eyes. "How the hell did you find out?"

"Courtney."

"Fine. I didn't like seeing you two become actual sisters. To be honest, I really liked Amy more than Sammy because she proved herself that she is tough."

"Dad... but, how could... you? Why would you treat Sammy any more different than me?" Amy started tearing up.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I have to go. See you girls on Sunday!" The dad got into his pickup truck and left the driveway. Meanwhile the twins, shocked at what just happened entered the house and hugged their mother.

"Oh, what's wrong?" she asked as she wiped away the twins' tears.

"I _fucking _hate Dad!" Amy yelled!

"Oh god. Is it that he treats you two differently?" The girls nodded. "Come here, girls. We both love you, regardless of what happened. The past is in the past. Just let it go." **[3]**

* * *

****[1]- Edge's finisher, the Spear. If you watch WWE, then you know what it is.****

****[2]- This chapter has some incorporation of my other story, ****_****Before It Happened****_****. By the way, please read it!****

****[3]- Yes, I did go there. Don't judge, I may be a seventeen year old dude, but my love for Frozen knows no bounds.****

* * *

****A/N: So, the dad is the bad guy? What?! How will the twins' react to their dad's actions? How will Courtney react to the loss of her long-lost best friend? Find out next time on, ****_****Sister, Sister.****_

****Okay guys, this is it! Chapter 18 is complete! To be honest, it feels good to just sit down and write, especially when you have to deal with school and all that. Like many authors that currently have school right now, I'm also not going to be updating like I used to a month ago. And by the way, by the time I write this, this story is one month old! Yay!****

****With that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you enjoyed it all right, please leave a review on the box below. If you're new and you like it, please review, follow, and favorite this story! They are all appreciated!****

****Thanks guys so much for reading, and I'll see y'all next time!****

****Bye! XD****

****-Hugh T aka J****

* * *

******Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!******


	19. Reconciliation

**A/N: Hey guys! You miss me? Okay, I am back with an all-new chapter of Sister, Sister! Exciting, huh? While I was gone, I got asked into a couple of collaboration stories, in which one will be up soon, as well as planning on some one-shots. Oh, by the way, s/o to fellow authors defan777. Applause2014, KaylaBow, among many others, for the continued love and support of this story! Without you guys, this story wouldn't be as successful as it is right now!**

**As always, please read, review, favorite and follow if you haven't already! The success of this story derives from your reviews and favorites!**

**NOW... without further ado, here is the nineteenth chapter of the series, _Sister, Sister._**

**Disclaimer: Come on! Really? You guys know me too damn well that I don't own Total Drama. And if I did, then I would rewrite All-Stars with the members of Total Drama Writer's Forum. Hahaha. I only own the storylines in this story. **

* * *

Sister, Sister

Last time...

*start of flashback*

"_Wait, what? Did she really say that? I mean... I'm not planning to do anything to anymore, now that we've made up." Sammy turns around to find Courtney looking at her, and then runs away. Sammy and Amy give chase to her, and eventually trapping her at a dead-end hallway. Courtney tries opening the classroom doors, to no avail. _

"_Courtney, what the hell did you say to Anne Maria?" Sammy inched closer towards her._

"_I... uh, only said that, uh... you were going to mess with her car," said the CIT._

"_Why? Why the fuck would you say that?" Amy asked angrily._

…

"_Just so you know, if you even lay a finger on me, I'm going to sue your ass for all you have, okay?" Afterwards, she pushes the Nice Twin out of the way._

_As soon as the so-called CIT walked away, Topher caught up with the twins. "Hey, if I were you, I wouldn't do anything stupid. Especially with her."_

_Sammy stands there in shock. Did she just become threatened to what Courtney said? Inside her, all of a sudden, her personality changed from a sweet cheerleader to one mean SOB: Samantha._

"_Oh, hell no. That. Is. IT!" Sammy runs up towards Courtney and tackles her._

…

"_Okay, fine! I confess! It was your dad that put me up with it!" she yelled._

"_Dad? What the hell?" the twins reacted in unison._

"_Yeah, your father hired me to cause the chaos between you two," said Courtney as she was wiping her tears away. "He said he didn't like seeing the two of you hanging out and treating one another like real sisters. I really don't see the problem in that."_

"_Wait, so that's why. Dad didn't like the two of us together. He's so used to seeing me beat the hell out of my sister and he would praise me for it," said Amy._

_Sammy then approached Courtney. "Look, I'm terribly sorry for what happened here today. Hearing you lose your long lost best friend and all that."_

_The CIT smiled. "It's okay. You're lucky I'm not going to sue you."_

…

"_Did you hire Courtney to ruin our sisterly relationship?"  
_

_His father reacted with wide eyes. "How the hell did you find out?"_

_"Courtney."_

"_Fine. I didn't like seeing you two become actual sisters. To be honest, I really liked Amy more than Sammy because she proved herself that she is tough."_

"_Dad... but, how could... you? Why would you treat Sammy any more different than me?" Amy started tearing up._

"_Look, I'm sorry. But I have to go. See you girls on Sunday!" The dad got into his pickup truck and left the driveway. Meanwhile the twins, shocked at what just happened entered the house and hugged their mother._

"_Oh, what's wrong?" she asked as she wiped away the twins' tears._

"_I fucking hate Dad!" Amy yelled!_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

****Note: Anything in bold is my commentary. ****_Anything in italics is either a text or an inner thought. _

Chapter 19: Reconciliation

The story starts where it left off, at the Smith residence, with the sisters crying and shocked after realizing that their own father, Ben, betrayed them.

"W-w-why would Dad do this to us?" Amy cried as Rebecca, the mother hugged her for comfort.

"I-I-I don't know, girls. I really don't know, to be honest." The mother then stopped for a few moments before turning to the girls. "I have a question. Remember when you two first made up in years?"

The girls nodded. "While you two were watching a movie, I had a conversation with your father. I was happily overseeing you two when your father didn't like what he saw."

_*Start of flashback*_

"_Wow, would you look at that? Sammy and Amy are watching a movie, having fun, and enjoying themselves," the mother observed as she is standing next to the stove._

"_Yeah, it's weird that they are hanging out together, you know?" the father questioned while drinking a glass of wine._

"_What do you mean it's weird?" the mother raises her tone. "Look, I know that this may not seem right, at least to you, but it's just what Sammy needs: a bonding time with her sister."_

"_Yeah, but... we're used to siding with Amy." _

"_Well, we're just gonna have accept the fact that they Amy is treating Sammy like a real sister, and that they love each other. Besides, they're our daughters, Ben."_

_The husband scoffs as he finishes his drink of wine, in utter ridiculousness._

_*End of flashback*_

"So, that's how it all started? Dad just didn't like us hanging out?" Sammy asked as she wiped away her final tear.

"I'm afraid so, dear," she says as she leaned in and hugs the twins.

Then, out of nowhere, Ben opens the door to the house and walks in, only to find her twin daughters and her wife sitting on the family room couch.

"Hey honey. Hey kids. Wh-what's going on?" Ben asked in confusion.

"You, Dad. _YOU'RE _what's going on!" Sammy cried.

A shocked Ben looks at his wife and his daughters. "Wait… what's wrong, dear?"

Rebecca stands up. "Listen, can we talk… _privately_?"

* * *

As the husband and wife went up to their room, Amy got close to Sammy and hugged her.

"Here, here, sis. Don't worry… we'll get through this together," said a reassuring Amy.

"Thanks, sis. I knew I could always count on you." Sammy hugged her older twin sister.

"Listen. I know a way we could fix this."

"How? Call Dr. Phil? Yeah, that'd be perfect!" Sammy said, sarcastically. **(Noah: Sarcasm can make someone smart. Me: NOAH?!)**

Amy shook her head. "No, not that. We have friends, right? Let's get our closest and try to get their input of our situation?"

"Why? I mean, isn't our situation personal enough?"

"That's true. But still, don't you think we need some of our friends' opinions. See what they think."

"Alright. I guess that could work."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the master bedroom, Rebecca and Ben are having a heated conversation.

"WAIT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" asked the angry mother.

"Remember how the girls would fight? With Sammy always getting pounded by Amy?" exclaimed the dad.

"Why would you think of that? Why can't you _realize _that our daughters have made up?"

"It just… it just doesn't seem right to me."

"Wow. Now, thanks to you, your daughters _hate _you! Because of what you've done! I mean, look at them! They're trying to spend every moment with one another!"

Ben sat at the plush chair, reflecting on what he's done to the girls. Ever since his twin daughters were born, he's loved both of them ever so much. But there was a catalyst that started his dislike towards Sammy: Amy. The older twin was jealous of her younger sister's kindness to other people. One day, Amy had enough. She tried to be nice, but her classmates, young and naive, thought that she was just copying Sammy. And so, she tormented her sister ever since and even got her classmate's respect out of fear from Amy. Ever since then, Ben stuck to Amy, while Rebecca tried everything to calm Amy, to no avail, in which she decided to side with Sammy.

"Well… well…" Ben stammered.

"Well… _what?_" asked Rebecca.

"Oh shit. It's all my fault. It's my fault for siding with Amy when Sammy needed her most. It's my fault that she blamed Sammy for her shortcomings. Why am I such a bad father?" Ben cried.

"There, there, it's okay." The mother whispered as Ben cried.

"I really need to apologize to the girls."

* * *

At the same time, Sammy is hanging out in Amy's room, talking about what just transpired.

"You okay, sis? Still mad at Dad?" The younger twin nodded.

"Like I said, we'll get through this."

Sammy stopped for a minute and picked up her phone. "What if… we get Topher's input on this" she said as she texted The Chris Wannabe.

Amy paused. "Topher? Oh please, the input that he'll really need is if Chris will retire as host."

"Hey, don't talk to my boyfriend like that! Anyway, my plan is to get Topher to mediate between us and Dad."

The Older Twin looked at her younger sister. "Well, if the parents won't mind, then, go nuts."

Sammy quickly ran downstairs and ran to her mother. "Hey, mom. Is it alright if Topher can come over for dinner?"

Rebecca turned around and faced her daughter. "Look honey. I know that you want Topher to come over, but… now is not a good time."

Sammy pouted. "But, mom! I… Well… The truth is… I want Topher to come… so he can have his opinion on our situation and mediate whenever things go wrong."

"Well, when you put it that way, sure."

"Great! Thanks, mom!" She ran back upstairs and told Amy just as Topher texted back, saying he would love to. Little does he know, he's in for a shock.

Later that night, Topher sits with Sammy and Amy, while the parents are sitting across from the three teens on the dining table.

"Oh my gosh! This meatloaf is good, Mrs. Smith," Topher reacted with a smile.

"Thanks," the mother replied, before Sammy gave her a quick glare. "So, I'm guessing that you know why you're here?"

"No, I do not, Mrs. Smith."

"Well, the main reason why Sammy invited you here is because she wants you to become the mediation in the ongoing conflict between the twins and their father."

Topher looks at Sammy with a blank look. "She wants you to make things right for the both of us."

"Oh yeah, I meant that." Topher laughed, before looking at her girlfriend. "So, tell me what happened, Sammy?"

The younger twin places her fork down. "It's just that… my own dad still doesn't like me, even when me and Amy are together, he didn't like the sight of it. Somehow, it made him sick inside. To see his own twin daughters get along for the first time in years? That's what I've always been wanted! But my dad here…" she points to her father, who is drinking his wine, "hired Courtney to ruin my relationship with my sister. Now, I bet he's still mad."

Ben got up and spoke up. "Honey, I know you're mad and all, but… don't be. I really am happy to see you and Amy finally get along and as a father, I'm proud of that. It's just… I… I really can't believe I'm saying this, but… I… I was just jealous. My jealousy got the best of me."

Then, Amy spoke up. "Why would you be jealous? Is it because we have something that you didn't?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah, it was. I lost something that you two are lucky to have: a sibling."

The two twins quietly sat down as Ben told his story. "It was about 1982 when it happened. Me and my little brother, David, were the best of friends. We did literally everything together. I remember we used to play in the sand at the playground, where we would build ourselves a sandcastle. I remembered that one time when _my_ mom caught us in a food fight. **[1]** Hell, we were literally like twins, just like you two are right now. Then the inevitable happened: while David and I were playing hockey when I forgot the hockey sticks. Then, a drunk driver came speeding towards my little brother, and when I found him a few moments later, he was flat on the ground, not moving. I thought he was playing dead, but when I saw his blood everywhere, I knew that was it. **[2]** He was dead. A few days later, the cops arrested the man who sped through David and was sentenced to life without parole. Then inside me, something snapped. I grew envier and envier as I saw children and adults with their siblings. I was envying them because… I had nobody. And sadly, that envy has come back to haunt me when I saw you two reconcile for the first time in years. I'm sorry for what I've done to both of you. I'm sorry my jealousy got in the way of your lovely sisterhood."

The twins got up from their chairs, tears on their cheeks, and hugged their own father. The mother was sitting there, wiping away her tears, as was Topher. After everyone settled down once again, Ben spoke up.

"No hard feelings, girls?"

The twins replied in unison, "No hard feelings, dad. No hard feelings."

Then, Topher asked a question. "Am I still needed as the mediator?"

His girlfriend replied, "No, I think we're all good. But I'm glad you came to share this with all of us. This is not really typical for us, but once in a while, it's always good to cry together."

"Mrs. Smith, thank you for allowing me to settle down and have dinner with you guys!"

"It's all good, Topher. Thanks for coming," Ben replied.

And with that, the family is whole once again. No fights, no arguments, just one clean slate all over again.

* * *

**[1]- A small reference to KaylaBow's "Letters from Heather" (more specifically, Heather's letter to Courtney.)**

**[2]- Remember Family Guy and how Brian was "killed"?**

* * *

**A/N: Now that the family has reconciled, what will happen next? What new dramas will unfold? When will Sammy and Topher finally break it off? Find out next time on… **_**Sister, Sister.**_

**Whew! Thank goodness! This literally took me three good days to write this, with this chapter toppping out around 2,600 words, the longest chapter in my series! This has been Chapter 19, and it is complete! Like I said in last chapter's A/N, it just feels good to just sit down and write, especially with school in session (When is summer? Hahahahahaha XD). So, with the recent schedule changes, I will try to update as often as I can, the most, maybe 3-5 days? What do you think?**

**With that, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you really did enjoy it, don't be hesitant to leave a review on the box below. If you're new and starting out, and you like this story and you want more, then please review, follow, and favorite this story and me! They are all appreciated!**

**Oh, and before I go, make sure to read my second story, **_**Before It Happened**_**, as well as my upcoming collaboration story with defan777 called Total Drama: Future!**

**Thank you guys so much for reading, and I'll see y'all net time!**

**Au revoir! XD**

**-Hugh T aka J**

* * *

****Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!****


	20. UPDATE WARNING!

**Hey guys! I know you all miss me so much! It's just that I have a combination of school, clubs, homework, church responsibilities, and all that good stuff that's keeping me busy! Don't worry, help is at hand. I'm currently working on an SYOC with fellow author ****_defan777 _****called Total Drama: Future, and ****_defan777 _****has uploaded his version of the story. I will upload my version (basically, the same story with a few tweaks) of the story soon. If you guys are wondering what's happened to ****_Sister, Sister _****and ****_Before It Happened_****, I AM NOT DITCHING THE STORIES! I repeat, I AM NOT DITCHING THE STORIES! I just need ideas for their next chapters.**

**Don't worry, I'll be back. Most likely with a new story. Bye guys!**


	21. Homecoming- Part 1

**A/N: Whaaadddup! I AM BACK with a new chapter of Sister, Sister! It's been a while since I've last updated this story, let alone a real chapter, only because I was focused on two new stories (The Run and Total Drama: Future), and I've been running out of ideas for this. Fear not, however, for I have an idea! You'll just have to read it. LOL XD**

**Now, I know that Homecoming is on the horizon for some of you teens out there. And, it is one of the most exciting events of the year! So, I've decided to do that.**

**As always, enjoy the story, and when you finish, please make sure to leave a review! Oh, and if you're new here, and you like this story so much you want to finish this story up to its entirety, then make sure to follow and favorite this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. Zip. Nada. Zero. But if I did... then I would re-create TDAS. (Admit it, it was the worst season ever.)**

* * *

Last time...

_*start of flashback*_

"_W-w-why would Dad do this to us?" Amy cried as Rebecca, the mother hugged her for comfort._

"_I-I-I don't know, girls. I really don't know, to be honest." The mother then stopped for a few moments before turning to the girls. "I have a question. Remember when you two first made up in years?"_

…

"_Hey honey. Hey kids. Wh-what's going on?" Ben asked in confusion._

"_You, Dad. YOU'RE what's going on!" Sammy cried._

_A shocked Ben looks at his wife and his daughters. "Wait… what's wrong, dear?"_

_Rebecca stands up. "Listen, can we talk… privately?" _

_As the husband and wife went up to their room, Amy got close to Sammy and hugged her._

"_Here, here, sis. Don't worry… we'll get through this together," said a reassuring Amy."_

…

"_Remember how the girls would fight? With Sammy always getting pounded by Amy?" exclaimed the dad._

"_Why would you think of that? Why can't you realize that our daughters have made up?"_

"_It just… it just doesn't seem right to me."_

"_Wow. Now, thanks to you, your daughters hate you! Because of what you've done! I mean, look at them! They're trying to spend every moment with one another!"_

…

"_Why would you be jealous? Is it because we have something that you didn't?"_

_Ben nodded. "Yeah, it was. I lost something that you two are lucky to have: a sibling."_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Chapter 20: Homecoming- Part 1

It was that time of year again. Dresses, kings, queens, and the epic football game. Yes, it's the Homecoming Dance and Football game. It's the night where dreams are made, hearts are crushed, and a lot of surprises in between.

It was a cold October evening, and Surrey Prep was facing its main rivals, Fort Langley Prep Stingrays. The beloved twins, Sammy and Amy, were cheering on for their football team as they lead 47-17. At halftime, the cheer squad did a new routine consisting of flips, splits, and not surprisingly, twerking. However, Topher came down to the field as the cheer squad finished their dance routine.

Sammy came up to him and asked, "Hey, babe. What's going on?" He grabbed a mic from one of the of the tables and faced the home side of the field. "Hello? Okay, um... Hey everyone! I'm Topher, and as you all know, Homecoming is coming up! Come on now, make some noise!" The crowd roars into life.

"Right, since Homecoming is on the horizon, I have one thing to say to a certain someone. Sammy?" The younger twin walks over to where his boyfriend is at. "Look, Sammy, I know that we've been going out for a while now, and we've had one hell of an adventure. I say that, what I'm about to ask you, is going to be an addition to our adventure." Topher knelt down, half knee, and Amy came with a bouquet of flowers and then took out her iPhone and started recording.

The crowd started "awwwwwing" at the couple. "Sammy, Samantha? Will you make me the luckiest guy in school and go to Homecoming with me?" The Good Twin started tearing up. "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" she said to Topher. The crowd then started cheering and applauding the couple as they hold their hands high.

The rest of the night was wonderful, as the Surrey Prep held the lead for two more quarters and won the game, with 47-24. After the game, Topher reconvened with the twins at the field. "Hey, thanks for the lovely flowers!" Sammy smiled.

"Hey, no thanks to your sister! Amy was the one that came up with the idea!" Topher lauged. Sammy hugged her older sister. "Thanks, sis! You are amazing!"

"Hey, you're welcome, Sammy! To see you go to Homecoming with him and becoming King and Queen would be an amazing experience!" Amy said happily.

"Well, how about you, sis? Didn't you want to be Queen since we were, like, kids?"

"I've decided to give the honor to you. I mean, you totally deserve it! YOU TWO!" the older twin yelled.

All three of them laughed. "Alright, come on. Let's go home!" said a very happy Topher.

The three arrived at the twins' home, where they are welcomed by their parents. "Hello? We're home!" the twins announced in unison. Their parents come out of the kitchen, ready to hug their twin daughters in open arms. "Hey girls! And Topher! How was the game!" the mother asked.

"It was great! The team won and I guess I won a little something tonight!" Sammy blushed as he gripped Topher's arm.

"Oh, really, what is it?" the father asked.

"Well, you know how in a few weeks, Homecoming is coming up, right?" the younger twin asked the parents, in which their response was a nod. "Well, Topher asked me to Homecoming, and..." She held up the bouquet of roses. "Yup, I got ASKED to Homecoming!"

The mother squealed and hugged Sammy. "Oh, congratulations, honey! You are really growing up!" The father then shook Topher's hand. "Congrats, son! Never thought I'd say this, but, thank you for asking my daughter to Homecoming."

Topher replied. "You are welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Smith. And if I say so myself, I think we have a pretty good chance of becoming Homecoming King and Queen."

"Well, win or lose, you two will be king and queen to us," said the mother, proudly.

"Aww, thanks, mom!" Sammy walked up to her mother and hugged her. "Thank you for the support! I love you guys!"

Fast forward to Monday, three days removed after Topher asking Sammy out to Homecoming. Apparently, the news got out during the weekend, with both of their Instagrams hitting the triple digits, their Twitter accounts blowing up with favorites, and their Facebook statuses hitting multiple likes and comments. At school, everyone in the hallways stared at the couple as they made their way to their friends. Some of the students yelled, "Way to go, Topher!" and "Congrats to you two!". As they made their way to their hangout spot in the cafeteria, they were welcomed with happy faces.

"Hey guys!" Sammy greeted. "What's going on!"

"Hey mate!" Jasmine greeted back. "I heard what happened! You got asked by Topher, didn't ya?"

"Well, yeah!" the younger twin blushed. "I was surprised at the way he asked me. It was like... all unexpected." Then, Shawn showed up, sitting next to his girlfriend. "How about you? Are you two planning to go to Homecoming?"

"I hope so, that is, if Shawn asks me out," said Jasmine. "I just hope he does it soon. Homecoming's 'round the corner!"

"Well, good luck to you. We gotta go to class. Talk to you later?" Sammy asked.

"Alright, talk to you later," Jasmine smiled. They both hugged each other and went their separate ways.

At lunch, Sammy, Topher and her friends are all hanging out at their lunch table. Then suddenly, Amy arrives with some pleasant news.

"Hey guys!" the older twin greeted. "So, you know how you've gotten a date right?" She pointed at her younger sister, Sammy. "Well, as it turns out, I got asked by surprise. Wanna know who asked me?"

The group nodded. "_Hola, mi amiga!_" said a very familiar voice. It was Alejandro, and he walked over to Amy. "I got these roses for you, _mi amor!_" The older twin blushed. "Aww, thanks, Alejandro! You are really sweet!"

At that point, Topher's jaw was wide open. He was jealous of Alejandro's drop dead good looks and personality that would charm any girl in the school. "Wow, even I am jealous of him for his good looks," said Topher.

Sammy turned to her boyfriend, who then caressed his warm cheek. "You're still beautiful to me, baby," she said in a low voice. "Want to go make out or something?" Topher nodded and the couple were on their way, leaving their friends, her twin sister and her date.

"So, what happened? I mean, how did this came to be?" asked Jasmine.

"Well, after Heather's death, he was depressed. I helped Alejandro get back up to his feet, and this is what he owes me," said Amy, who was clinging on The Latino's arm.

"Wow, that was really sweet of you!" said Shawn. Then a fellow student, Bridgette, walked up to the older twin. "Hi, Amy, right? Um, may I please talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it about?" Amy asked, confused. "Well, it's rather private." The two walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Alejandro and her friends hanging. They walked out of the cafeteria and started walking onto the hallway. "So, what's it about?" the twin asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bridgette, and I got some info you should know about your date to Homecoming."

"Which is...?"

"Alejandro is known to be devious. He may seem sweet on the outside, but he is devious on the inside. I've been a victim of his devious ways," said Bridgette.

Sammy stopped. "Really? To me, I really don't see that in him. He seems so sweet and kind and all..." said Amy, before being interrupted by The Surfer Chick.

"I know, but he can use that kindness against you!"

"Bridgette, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. If I feel that Alejandro is what you say he is, then I'll leave him." The older twin placed her hand on the surfer chick's shoulder. "Don't worry about me."

"Alright, but if you get cheated on by Alejandro, then don't come crying to me!" Bridgette walked off in her own direction. Amy walked back to the cafeteria and caught up with her date. "So, what happened, _mi amiga_?" the Latino asked.

"Uh, it's... nothing," she stuttered.

* * *

**A/N: So, it's revealed that Amy's date is the hot, yet devious Alejandro. Will the older twin listen to Bridgette's advice and keep an eye on him? What will happen? Tune in next time to... **_**Sister, Sister**_**.**

**I swear, that took me a good three to four weeks just to come up with the next chapter. But, hopefully you guys liked it! If you did, please go ham with the reviews, and if you're a newbie, please favorite and follow this story to read this story until its end.**

**Finally, Hugh Takinamee has come back to Sister, Sister!**

**Bye guys!**

**-Julius**


	22. Home-wrecking- Part 2

**A/N: Hey! Guess what? I am back with an all new chapter of Sister, Sister! Yaaaaaay! I haven't been writing lately, and I'm sorry about that. But, I'm working on a vlog about my school's Spirit Week! So yay! Back to the story, it will be about... Homecoming! Actually, more like Home-wreckening! Yup, a lot of crazy stuff happening in this chapter! So, sit your butts down and prepare yourself for an all new chapter of Sister, Sister!**

**Oh, and as always, please remember to leave a kind review, as well as a follow and a favorite if you haven't already!**

**Disclaimer: I, Julius P., do not own Total Drama; they are owned by Fresh TV, Inc. in Canada. ****Hell, if they go bust, I could always buy them out and take over as producer of the show!**

* * *

_Last time..._

_*start of flashback*_

_"Sammy, Samantha? Will you make me the luckiest guy in school and go to Homecoming with me?" The Good Twin started tearing up. "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" she said to Topher. The crowd then started cheering and applauding the couple as they hold their hands high._

…

_The mother squealed and hugged Sammy. "Oh, congratulations, honey! You are really growing up!" The father then shook Topher's hand. "Congrats, son! Never thought I'd say this, but, thank you for asking my daughter to Homecoming."_

_Topher replied. "You are welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Smith. And if I say so myself, I think we have a pretty good chance of becoming Homecoming King and Queen."_

_"Well, win or lose, you two will be king and queen to us," said the mother, proudly._

_"Aww, thanks, mom!" Sammy walked up to her mother and hugged her. "Thank you for the support! I love you guys!"_

…

_"Hey guys!" the older twin greeted. "So, you know how you've gotten a date right?" She pointed at her younger sister, Sammy. "Well, as it turns out, I got asked by surprise. Wanna know who asked me?"_

_The group nodded. "Hola, mi amiga!" said a very familiar voice. It was Alejandro, and he walked over to Amy. "I got these roses for you, mi amor!" The older twin blushed. "Aww, thanks, Alejandro! You are really sweet!"_

…

_"Alejandro is known to be devious. He may seem sweet on the outside, but he is devious on the inside. I've been a victim of his devious ways," said Bridgette._

_Sammy stopped. "Really? To me, I really don't see that in him. He seems so sweet and kind and all..." said Amy, before being interrupted by The Surfer Chick._

_"I know, but he can use that kindness against you!"_

_"Bridgette, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Chapter 21: Home-wrecking- Part 2

The twins were getting ready for, what is, one of their most memorable nights. Last night, at their Homecoming game, their school team kicked ass, as they defeated their rivals, the Vancouver Knights, 48-8. And, as they announced their Homecoming court, it was revealed that Sammy and Topher won the prestigious Homecoming Queen and King, respectively. Amy and Alejandro made it in too, but they were the lesser Homecoming Princess and Prince, respectively.

Fast forward to Homecoming night, Sammy and Amy were getting ready in their respective rooms. The older twin was in her room as she putting on her mascara and her eyeliner whilst wearing an undershirt and tights. Hanging on her doorknob is her red long dress, with a cutoff that will show her right calf, and a white shawl. Her hair is wavy, but not too curled up. Next door is the younger twin, Sammy. She was already dressed in her teal blue dress, all ready to have her hair straightened. After that, she put on her white shawl and headed downstairs, waiting for Topher. Sometime later, Amy arrived downstairs, also waiting for her date, Alejandro, to arrive. With Bridgette's warning still ringing in her ears, she decided that she would keep an eye on her date.

"So, you excited for the dance with Al?" Sammy asked.

"Don't call him that!" Amy laughed as she tickled her little sister. "Yeah, to be honest, I am!" Then, the mother then came out of the kitchen, looking at her good looking daughters. She cupped her hands in surprise. "Oh my golly, you two look great!" she complimented the twins.

"Aww, thanks, mom!" Amy hugged her mother, followed by Sammy. "Where's Dad?"

The mother let go of her daughters. "Oh, he's at your uncle's house.. You know your dad, he's watching the Canucks, and..." She was interrupted by a knock on their door. Amy opened it, revealing a sharply dressed Topher with a bouquet of flowers for her lovely date. "I didn't know what to get you, so I got you these yellow roses," he smiled. "Hope you love them!"

"Are you kidding me, I love it! Thanks, babe!" Sammy hugged her date.d

Topher then noticed their mother and Amy. "Hello Mrs. Smith, hey Amy. Alejandro not here yet?" Suddenly, the older twin's date arrived in his brand new Range Rover, parking it next to Topher's Mercedes S-Class AMG. He got out of his new car, wearing a white tuxedo with a red shirt and a black bow-tie. He walked into the Smith residence, shoving Topher out of his way, and gave his bouquet of roses to her date. "I hope you like it," he smiled.

Amy smiled back. "Thanks, Alejandro." The Smith twins said their goodbyes to their mother, and soon left with their respective dates; Alejandro and Amy in his Range Rover, and Topher and Sammy in the overpowered Mercedes.

On their way to the school, Amy and Alejandro engaged in a conversation. The older twin looked at his date, in which he was driving quietly whilst gripping his hands on the steering wheel as if he was furious. "You okay?" she asked, in which her reply was just utter silence. She continued, "Look, if you're mad about last night's game and our homecoming court, it's okay."

At that moment, Alejandro snapped. "I was not supposed to do this. I was supposed to be with Heather, and be King and Queen with her. And now look at me! Here I am as the Homecoming Prince. And I can't believe I am stuck with someone that has degraded herself for her younger twin sister." Amy started tearing up, which finally got Alejandro's attention. "I degraded myself for my sister? How the _fuck_ dare you say that?!"

"Hey, it's the truth, and it stings, doesn't it. Look, I had to suffer that same burning sting when I heard about Heather's passing. It really did hurt. But, to see you lower yourself for the benefit of your sister, that really surprises me. Isn't the older one supposed to be the one in power?"

Amy scoffed. "What, like your older brother, Jose?"

"Don't mention him. Anyways, I know that you are better than this? Where is the old Amy that used to torture her sister to wit's end? Huh? Where is the old Amy that didn't give a single _fuck_ about her sister her lesser sister? Where is the old Amy that used to revolve everything around her? Huh?"

Amy looked down in shame, with tears running down her cheek. "You know what, fuck you, Al. Bridgette was right. You are a fucking weasel. Good luck being alone, you weasel fuck." They both arrived at the school parking lot. As soon as the two cars parked side to side, the older twin stepped out of The Latin's Range Rover and ran to Sammy and Topher.

"I fucking hate Alejandro," she said as she dried her tears up. "He was fucking pissed off for not being able to be Homecoming King with Heather. And, he takes his anger out on me? That prick can forget about having a date to the dance."

"What happened?" Sammy asked as she helped Amy dry her tears. The older twin was struggling for words as she tried to calm herself down and explain herself. "Alejandro... that fucking jerk. He called me out, saying that I lowered myself for you. I mean, what the hell?"

"Why would he say that?" said Sammy as she cupped her hands in shock and surprise.

"He wanted to go to Homecoming with Heather and become Homecoming King, but he went raging mad at me for not being able to do that. I just want to... Ugh!" the older twin stormed off in anger as she entered the school pavilion.

"Let me go talk to that douchebag," said Topher. Sammy tried to pull him back, but to no avail. "Oh, come on now!" The Chris Wannabe walked up to the Latin and pushed him back to his Range Rover. "Listen up. I don't know what your deal is, but what you did to Amy was just not cool, okay?"

Alejandro pushed him away and brushed his white tuxedo. "Really? Because that's how I do my shit. I manipulate people. I take advantage of them and turn them into menacing people. So, what are you gonna do about it? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

Topher couldn't take it anymore. He was obviously mad that his girlfriend's twin sister was dissed by Al, but to be taken advantage of? Hell was about to break loose. Topher clenched his right fist and socked The Latin in the face... hard.

"That's for dissing Amy," said Topher, before he walked back to his girlfriend and Amy.

* * *

**A/N: May I say, that there will be a lot of conflict in the next chapter! What will happen between Alejandro and Topher? Will Amy forgive The Latin? What other surprises will unfold? Stick around for the next chapter of... Sister, Sister!**

**Damn, this took me forever to write, because, as I mentioned, I had Spirit Week last week, and I was caught up in a lot of work all this week. But, here it is, and I really did hope you guys liked it!**

**Remember, please leave a (kind) review, and ****tell me what you want to happen!**** Also, if you are a newbie, and you want to follow this story up to its entirety, hit up the favorite and follow buttons! Once again, thanks guys for reading, and I'll be back with a new chapter soon!**

**Peace! .**

**-Julius**


	23. Home-wrecking- Part 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this chapter will conclude the three-part series, Homecoming. So, sit your ass down and enjoy this story! Welcome to another chapter of... **_**Sister, Sister**_**!**

**Oh, and remember, reviews are highly appreciated, as well as faves and follows! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Nada. I don't own jack ****shit**** of Total Drama. Yup. You heard me. But if I did, then I would definitely make a season where Topher is Chris's replacement.**

* * *

_Last time..._

_*start of flashback*_

_"So, you excited for the dance with Al?" Sammy asked._

_"Don't call him that!" Amy laughed as she tickled her little sister. "Yeah, to be honest, I am!"_

…

_She was interrupted by a knock on their door. Amy opened it, revealing a sharply dressed Topher with a bouquet of flowers for her lovely date. "I didn't know what to get you, so I got you these yellow roses," he smiled. "Hope you love them!"_

_"Are you kidding me, I love it! Thanks, babe!" Sammy hugged her date._

_Topher then noticed their mother and Amy. "Hello Mrs. Smith, hey Amy. Alejandro not here yet?" Suddenly, the older twin's date arrived in his brand new Range Rover, parking it next to Topher's Mercedes S-Class AMG. He got out of his new car, wearing a white tuxedo with a red shirt and a black bow-tie. He walked into the Smith residence, shoving Topher out of his way, and gave his bouquet of roses to her date. "I hope you like it," he smiled._

_Amy smiled back. "Thanks, Alejandro."_

…

_At that moment, Alejandro snapped. "I was not supposed to do this. I was supposed to be with Heather, and be King and Queen with her. And now look at me! Here I am as the Homecoming Prince. And I can't believe I am stuck with someone that has degraded herself for her younger twin sister." Amy started tearing up, which finally got Alejandro's attention. "I degraded myself for my sister? How the fuck dare you say that?!"_

_"Hey, it's the truth, and it stings, doesn't it. Look, I had to suffer that same burning sting when I heard about Heather's passing. It really did hurt. But, to see you lower yourself for the benefit of your sister, that really surprises me. Isn't the older one supposed to be the one in power?"_

_Amy scoffed. "What, like your older brother, Jose?"_

_"Don't mention him. Anyways, I know that you are better than this? Where is the old Amy that used to torture her sister to wit's end? Huh? Where is the old Amy that didn't give a single fuck about her sister her lesser sister? Where is the old Amy that used to revolve everything around her? Huh?"_

…

_"What happened?" Sammy asked as she helped Amy dry her tears. The older twin was struggling for words as she tried to calm herself down and explain herself. "Alejandro... that fucking jerk. He called me out, saying that I lowered myself for you. I mean, what the hell?"_

_"Why would he say that?" said Sammy as she cupped her hands in shock and surprise._

…

"Let me go talk to that douchebag," said Topher.

…

_The Chris Wannabe walked up to the Latin and pushed him back to his Range Rover. "Listen up. I don't know what your deal is, but what you did to Amy was just not cool, okay?"_

_Alejandro pushed him away and brushed his white tuxedo. "Really? Because that's how I do my shit. I manipulate people. I take advantage of them and turn them into menacing people. So, what are you gonna do about it? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"_

_Topher couldn't take it anymore. He was obviously mad that his girlfriend's twin sister was dissed by Al, but to be taken advantage of? Hell was about to break loose. Topher clenched his right fist and socked The Latin in the face... hard._

_"That's for dissing Amy," said Topher, before he walked back to his girlfriend and Amy._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Chapter 22: Home-wrecking- Part 3

Alejandro was on the concrete, still shaken by that Floyd Mayweather-like punch from Topher. After what seemed a minute on the ground, the Latin stood up, with both feet on the ground. He tried to regain his balance by hanging on his big Range Rover. After a few seconds, he managed to gain enough balance to walk up to Topher and sock him right back. it worked, but it was shortlived, because now, their little conflict has turned into a brawl. Topher tackled him, MMA style, but the Hunky Latino quickly got up and ran to his car. The Chris Wannabe ran up to Alejandro and speared him to his Range Rover's taillights.

Amy and Sammy both ran up to Topher and Alejandro and tried to break them up. The twins both tried to pull Topher away. However, unbeknownst to the Hunky Latino, as he was trying to get up, he pushed Topher, which caused a domino effect, which caused to Sammy hit her head on the concrete and Amy falling over, but did not get hurt.

The older twin stood up, and found her sister lying there, eyes closed. Amy tried waking her up, but it was no use. "Sammy? Come on, now! Wake up! Please!" she cried, but her attempts didn't work. "Help!"

Topher went up to his girlfriend, and tried reviving her with CPR, but it was no use. "Amy, call 911 now!" As the boyfriend tried to revive her with more CPR, Amy called 911. "Yeah, I need an ambulance NOW! Yes, I know this person. Um, Samantha Smith, age 17, about five feet, eight inches. She fell on the ground and hit her head on the concrete. No, I don't see blood coming out of her ears. Yeah, thank you."

She got off the phone, and came to her younger sister's side. The ambulance came a few minutes later. The paramedics had a stretcher ready, and they placed her on the gurney, her body strapped and her neck braced.

Once Sammy was stretched into the ambulance, Amy walked up to Alejandro and threw him the corsage he had given to her earlier that night, and decided to ride with Topher to the hospital.

On the way there, Topher called the twins' mother on the car phone. "Hello?" Mrs. Smith answered.

"Um Mrs. Smith, it's Topher. Um, we have some bad news," Topher announced.

"Oh, Topher. How are you? And how is Sammy?" she asked in a distinct voice that made her worry.

He was obviously concerned for Sammy's welfare, considering he's her girlfriend. He took a deep breath before dropping the bombshell on her. "Well, that is the problem. Amy and I are on our way to the hospital."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'on the way to the hospital'?" the mother demanded.

"You are not gonna believe this, but Sammy hit her head on the concrete ground... hard. When I checked her out, she was unconscious," Topher said.

"How did all of this happen? Amy, if you're there, tell me what happened."

Amy spoke up. "Hey mom. Uh, it was sudden. Alejandro and Topher were in a brawl, and me and Sammy tried to pull Topher away from my date. But, Alejandro pushed Topher off, pushing me and Sammy on the ground."

The mother was starting to tear up. "Okay, just be careful. I'll be at the hospital in a little bit. Love you."

"Love you too, mom," Amy said before Topher hung up the car telephone. "Is she gonna be okay?" she asked Topher.

"Well, it looks certain. She was breathing when I did CPR on her. And she wasn't bleeding through her ears, so her head damage wasn't that significant," Topher explained, in which Amy gave a blank stare as her response. "She'll be fine," Topher simplified.

"Okay," Amy sighed. "I just don't want her to get hurt, that's all." The two arrived at the hospital, completely worried about Sammy. As they waited for Sammy's evaluation from the doctor, Alejandro showed up.

"Hey. Anything bad happen to Sammy?" the Hunky Latino asked as he walked over to where Amy and Topher were sitting.

At that moment, Topher stood up. "I don't know. Doctor didn't say anything yet. Look, what do you want?" he demanded.

"I want to apologize. For what happened to Sammy and for what I said to Amy," declared Alejandro, before turning to Amy. "Look, I want to say I'm sorry for hurting you earlier. I guess I just snapped for some reason. I'm still seething from the fact that Heather is gone, that's all."

The nurse entered the waiting room. "Amanda Smith and Topher Wellens?" the nurse called.

Amy stood up. "It's alright. But let me tell you something." Amy inched closer and whispered in his ear. "You can go _fuck_ yourself," she said before she backed off and walked towards the nurse. Topher followed suit, in which his response to Al was just a shoulder push.

The nurse followed Amy and Topher to Room 231, where inside, Sammy was lying on the slighty-tilted hospital bed, watching TV.

"Sammy? You alright?" the older twin asked as she walked up to her and gave her a hug.

The injured sister turned her head towards her sister, and she was really surprised to see her. Really surprised.

"Hey, Amy," Sammy said in a weak voice.

"How are you?"

"Well, I feel like I don't remember what just happened to me."

"Wait, do you remember the events that led up to you ending up in the hospital?" she worryingly asked.

Sammy gave a blank stare. "No?"

Then all of a sudden, the doctor came into the room. "Are you Amanda Smith, her twin sister?" She nodded. "Well, she didn't suffer that much, only a cut on her head. But she is suffering from a short term memory loss, meaning the events that happened earlier tonight, she won't remember it."

"So, it's just short term, then? She will be fine, right?" she asked the doctor, afraid for the worst.

"Yes, but she will be kept here overnight for evaluation. She will be fine," the doctor reassured.

"Thank you, doc," she greeted before the doctor left the room. Amy then walked back to her sister. "Thank goodness you're fine. I'm worried about you."

"Thanks, sis. Is mom gonna come over?" she asked.

"Well..." She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Topher opened it, and it was revealed to be the twins' parents.

"Sammy? Are you alright?" the mother, Rebecca, asked.

"Yeah, mom. The doctor said I may have suffered from short term memory loss, so I don't remember anything that's ever happened tonight."

"Well, we're glad you're fine. Who did this?" the father, Ben, asked.

"Alejandro."

"I still need to get a piece of him," Topher whispered.

"As long as you're fine, then it's all good." Rebecca reassured Sammy.

* * *

In the days that followed, Amy and Topher helped Sammy get to and from her class, and pretty much got support from her fellow friends and classmates. Alejandro, meanwhile, got suspended for his actions that happened on Homecoming night. Principal McLean and Chef left their respective positions for some unknown apparent reason.

"I wonder why Chris and Chef left their positions?" Topher wondered.

"New season, probably?" Sammy joked around.

Then, once they arrived at the twins' house, they found two identical envelopes, one for each twin. "What is this," Amy asked. She opened the envelope, only to reveal a letter from the producers of Total Drama.

_Dear Amy Smith_

_Thank you for competing at last season's Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. As of lately, Chris has left his duties as a principal of your school to return as host of Total Drama. Anyways, I would like to invite you back to Toronto for the next season of Total Drama, simply named "World Tour: Redux"._

_The meeting point will take place two weeks from now at Toronto International Airport, where we will be shooting our first episode of the new season. It is IMPERATIVE that you compete, since you are still under contract. We hope you come and compete for the five million dollars!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Producers of Total Drama_

"Wait, does that mean I also have one?" asked Sammy.

"I believe so," said Topher, as he was reading Sammy's letter. "Wait, how can you compete since you are technically injured?"

"It's Chris, we're talking about here. He only cares about the ratings anyways," Sammy said.

"Oh man. I wonder how people will take me on, since I was the bitchiest bitch in Pahkitew Island?" Amy pondered.

"Well, prove it to them that you've changed. Jasmine and Shawn have already seen you, as did Dawn. You'll be fine, sis," Sammy reassured her older twin sister.

* * *

**A/N: And, that concludes the three part series of Homecoming! Yay! I'm guessing that you guys already know what the next chapter is about, huh? What do you suggest will happen in the next chapter? Find out on... **_**Sister, Sister.**_

**Whew! That took me four days to literally write, if not, more. You know me, I've been very busy with all of school and college applications and all that. So yeah. **

**Oh, and I want to give a personal shout-out to Josh aka Applause2014 for giving me permission to use the name "Amanda" as Amy's real name. Yeah, thanks bud!**

**If you guys liked what you read, please leave a (kind) review, and if you're a newbie, please leave a fave and a follow!**

**Oh, and head's up: I will try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. I will be in LA this weekend, leaving me a car ride to just write. So yeah.**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll catch you all on the flip side!**

**-Julius**

**#YIKEorDIE**


	24. A Surprise Thanksgiving-- SURPRISE!

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back! Yeah, I know. Better get used to the two week gap in between writing this story, only because I am thinking of writing a few new stories. **

**Anyways, by the time I write this chapter we will have hit 10,000 views! **

**Back to the story, last time, it was revealed that Amy, Sammy, and Topher have all received a letter from the execs of Total Drama, saying that they are needed for a new season. What's Amy gonna do, since her younger twin sister is injured? Find out on the next chapter of **_**Sister, Sister**_**!**

**Oh, and I'm gonna add in a bit of Thanksgiving twists, since this time of year is Thanksgiving. Sorry about the late writing, though. :P**

**Reviews, as well as favorites and follows, are highly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or its characters. And if I did, then I would change All Stars and put some **_**real**_ **TD stars.**

* * *

_Last time..._

_*start of flashback*_

_"Amy, call 911 now!" As the boyfriend tried to revive her with more CPR, Amy called 911. "Yeah, I need an ambulance NOW! Yes, I know this person. Um, Samantha Smith, age 17, about five feet, eight inches. She fell on the ground and hit her head on the concrete. No, I don't see blood coming out of her ears. Yeah, thank you."_

_She got off the phone, and came to her younger sister's side. The ambulance came a few minutes later. The paramedics had a stretcher ready, and they placed her on the gurney, her body strapped and her neck braced._

_Once Sammy was stretched into the ambulance, Amy walked up to Alejandro and threw him the corsage he had given to her earlier that night, and decided to ride with Topher to the hospital._

…

_"Hey. Anything bad happen to Sammy?" the Hunky Latino asked as he walked over to where Amy and Topher were sitting._

_At that moment, Topher stood up. "I don't know. Doctor didn't say anything yet. Look, what do you want?" he demanded._

_"I want to apologize. For what happened to Sammy and for what I said to Amy," declared Alejandro, before turning to Amy. "Look, I want to say I'm sorry for hurting you earlier. I guess I just snapped for some reason. I'm still seething from the fact that Heather is gone, that's all."_

…

_Amy stood up. "It's alright. But let me tell you something." Amy inched closer and whispered in his ear. "You can go fuck yourself," she said before she backed off and walked towards the nurse._

…

_Then, once they arrived at the twins' house, they found two identical envelopes, one for each twin. "What is this," Amy asked. She opened the envelope, only to reveal a letter from the producers of Total Drama._

_..._

_"Wait, does that mean I also have one?" asked Sammy._

_"I believe so," said Topher, as he was reading Sammy's letter. "Wait, how can you compete since you are technically injured?"_

* * *

_*end of flashback*_

Chapter 23: A Surprise Thanksgiving- SURPRISE!

"No, I won't be fine! I'm injured, for God's sake!" Sammy yelled as she grasped her head in pain. She just got back from the hospital, after the doctor said that she suffered a mild concussion.

"Do you think you can still compete, though?" Topher asked his girlfriend. "I mean, we can't get out of our contracts unless we... convince Chris or something."

Sammy interrupted him. "You know that dick. He really doesn't give a shit about us. All he cares his about his fame, status, and ratings!" she ranted.

"True. But I know a person that can help us," Amy suggested.

At that moment, Sammy and Topher both looked at Amy. "Are you suggesting... _Courtney_?" they said in unison. The older twin nodded.

"But, how do you think Courtney's going to react, especially for what we did to her?" the younger twin asked.

Topher raised his hand, which got the attention of the twins. "Uh, I have an idea. I could always talk to her, saying that I needed to file a lawsuit for wrongful elimination," he suggested.

Sammy looked at him in confusion. "How the hell is that gonna work? She could sue us, for all we know."

Amy, meanwhile, pounced back and forth, thinking about Topher's suggestion. "You know, that's not such a bad idea. We could always trick her."

"See, I told you it's a good plan." Topher smirked at Sammy. "So, you girls want to spend Thanksgiving in my place?"

"Wait, what?" Amy asked. "Thanksgiving in Canada ended like a month ago!"

"Yeah, that may be, but my parents celebrate Thanksgiving here the same way they do in across the border," Topher explained.

"Why?" Sammy asked.

The narcissist stood there, surprised. "Didn't I tell you? I... Well... Yeah. I'm half-American," he revealed.

"Wait, you're American?" the twins said in unison. "Oh my god! No way!"

"Didn't I tell you this?" The twins shook their heads. "Well, my dad is Canadian, and my mom is American. She came here to do a cooking show, and somehow, she and my dad met, and I was born in LA," he explained.

"So, you're half and half?" Amy asked.

"YES! How many times do I have to tell you this! I'm Canadian-American!" Topher said in a loud tone. "Anyways, my parents are inviting you two and your parents to my place tonight for dinner. So, what do you say?"

"Uh, let's go ask Mom," Amy said. "Mom! Is it alright if Amy and I go to Topher's house and spend Thanksgiving there?"

The twins' mother, Rebecca, came out of the kitchen, coughing up smoke. "What? Oh yeah, sure. But what about this turkey?" The turkey inside was burnt to a crisp and the oven was now releasing smoke, which quickly filled up the entire house. "Okay, you two can go. Your dad and uncle are in the pub right now, drinking their asses off while watching hockey."

Topher laughed as the twins quickly opened the door and windows. "Alright then. Let me just tell my parents and... we are all set!"

* * *

-Two hours later-

It was around 8 when Topher and the twins arrived at his house. The house itself was full of Christmas lights, even though it's less than a month away.

"Wow, Topher, you must have a nice house!" Amy complimented.

"Thanks. But, we aren't the only ones that will be eating here." He opened the door, only to reveal their friends from school and former castmates from Pahkitew Island.

"We're here!" Topher yelled as the crowd was starting to mingle and the twins entered the house. The Chris Wannabe then grabbed a glass cup and a spoon to get their attention.

"Hey all! Welcome to my house! Thanks to my amazing mother, we will be celebrating Thanksgiving in here, even though almost all of us are Canadian." The entire house then clapped as they all gathered around the rather large dining table.

"Alright guys, I got one more thing to say." Topher then grabbed a large knife from the the turkey's plate and stabbed it on its back. "Let's eat!"

As the people lined up to grab their meals, Topher excused himself to go wash his hands. But since his house was full of people, he went to his bathroom in his room and washed there.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Amy and Sammy are eating in the little nook by the kitchen with Jasmine, Shawn, and Ella.

"So, how's it going, guys?" Jasmine asked her friends.

"Well, it's just the usual. Topher and me doing things. Going places, taking me to dates, all that good stuff," Sammy explained. "How about you? How are you and Shawn doing?

"Nothing much. We are actually flying to Australia so Shawn could see my folks." the Adventurist explained, before turning to Amy. "How are you, Amy?"

"Nothing new. Actually trying to be responsible for myself, for once. Other than that, it's just me third-wheeling with the couple."

Topher came back and sat with the others. "Hey guys! How's the food and all?" he asked the others on the table.

"Great!" Shawn asked. "Just hope I'm not too full to get caught by zombies."

"This is delicious!" Jasmine responded magnificently. "Never had anything like this before!"

"It is really tasty! And the meat is fall off the bone!" Sky complimented.

"Eh, I'm not a meat eater, but the stuffing and mashed potatoes are really good!" Dave smiled.

Topher smiled and stood up. "Nice to hear! Thanks for coming, guys!" Then, he went to sit next to Sammy. "Hey, got a little surprise in my room if you want it," he whispered in her ear.

Sammy spat out her mashed potatoes to Dave in response to Topher's 'gift'. "Oh, sorry," she said as she tried to clean herself, but couldn't because she was too busy snickering at Dave's face.

"AHHHHH! I NEED A FACE WIPE! NOW!" said the germaphobe as he ran to the closest bathroom.

"Anyways, what surprise do you have for me? Sammy asked as she helped Sky clean up Dave's mess.

"Well, it's something that I've been meaning to talk about for a while. And, it's kinda private," Topher explained.

"What are you waiting for! Let's talk about it!" Sammy said, ready for her surprise. Topher then grabbed the younger twin by the hand and took her to his room.

"Hey, sis, I'll be right back," Sammy said to Amy as she was talking to her friends.

The couple entered Topher's room, which featured a large self portrait of himself hanging on top of his bed, as well as a picture of Chris McLean on his desk, and his cat, Chef 2.0 in his cage.

"Wow, you've got a nice room!" Sammy said, kinda creeped out by the numerous pictures of Chris and himself in his room.

"Thanks. I'm thinking of taking the Chris pictures down."

"So, where's the surprise?" the younger twin asked.

Topher had put a blindfold on her and started making out with her. The rest of the night was just a series of twists and turns throughout the night.

* * *

The next morning, Topher woke up, dazed, confused, and shirtless. He got up to see what had happened, and it was like a scene from The Hangover. His room was a mess, his carpeted floor is filled with feathers, his curtains are ruined, and his portraits of Chris and himself are both shattered. On his door, there was a note. It read:

_Topher. Leaving you again. Your father is in Toronto for a film festival, while I am in the States with for a guest appearace. Be safe. Love you._

_-Mom_

And the worst of all, there were two girls on his bed, with Sammy half naked. "Oh, shit," he reacted. Topher put on a shirt and tried to clean his room up before Amy and Sammy woke up. He cleaned up his room as much as possible. Then, Amy woke up. "What the hell?"

Topher couldn't help but snicker because there was something drawn on her forehead: a dick. "Uh, hey. Got a little something... up... there..." Amy grabbed a mirror and was stunned by what's drawn on her forehead.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" she screamed, which resulted in waking up Sammy.

"Huh, what happened?" Sammy arose. Then she looked at Amy's forehead and snickered. "Hey, sis. Um, there's a dick on your head. Get it? Dickhead?" she laughed.

Amy laughed back. "Care to tell me why you're naked?" The younger twin shrieked and covered her self with a bed sheet. "Before I forget, what the hell happened last night?" she asked.

"Wait, you're half naked. This room was a mess. Amy was in here. Did we... NO! We did not!" Topher yelled.

"Did not do... what?"

"We had sex, did we?" Topher asked.

The twins were stunned. Topher was stunned. "Wait, we had... but... did you... use... a condom...?" Sammy stammered.

"Wait, you two had sex? But how? When I came into your room last night, you two were soundly sleeping," Amy said.

Topher was now freaking out. "Yeah, well, this feels like the scene out of The Hangover, I swear."

* * *

**A/N: Did I happen to leave you guys with a surprise twist? What will happen next? What happened between Topher and Sammy? Is Sammy really preggo? All that and more explained in the next chapter of... Sister, Sister!**

**Wow, that took me, at best, one week to get this all down. Luckily, I did some writing on my way to my cousin's on Thanksgiving. But, this is it. It's done! Sorry if I haven't written anything lately! College applications, testings, school, all that.**

**Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, please review! And don't forget to favorite and follow the story, if you haven't already!**

**With that, thanks for reading! And I'll catch y'all on the flip side. Bye!**

**-Hugh**


	25. HASHTAG Pipebomb

**A/N: Whaddup, guys! Welcome to another chapter of Sister, Sister! Nothing much to say, except enjoy the story, and please review at the end! They are highly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or its stories at all. Yup. Bye.**

* * *

_Last time..._

_*start of flashback*_

_"Hey all! Welcome to my house! Thanks to my amazing mother, we will be celebrating Thanksgiving in here, even though almost all of us are Canadian." The entire house then clapped as they all gathered around the rather large dining table._

_"Alright guys, I got one more thing to say." Topher then grabbed a large knife from the the turkey's plate and stabbed it on its back. "Let's eat!"_

…

_"Hey, got a little surprise in my room if you want it," he whispered in her ear._

_Sammy spat out her mashed potatoes to Dave in response to Topher's 'gift'. "Oh, sorry," she said as she tried to clean herself, but couldn't because she was too busy snickering at Dave's face._

_"AHHHHH! I NEED A FACE WIPE! NOW!" said the germaphobe as he ran to the closest bathroom._

_"Anyways, what surprise do you have for me? Sammy asked as she helped Sky clean up Dave's mess._

_"Well, it's something that I've been meaning to talk about for a while. And, it's kinda private," Topher explained._

_"What are you waiting for! Let's talk about it!" Sammy said, ready for her surprise. Topher then grabbed the younger twin by the hand and took her to his room._

_"Hey, sis, I'll be right back," Sammy said to Amy as she was talking to her friends._

…

_"So, where's the surprise?" the younger twin asked._

_Topher had put a blindfold on her and started making out with her. The rest of the night was just a series of twists and turns throughout the night._

_The next morning, Topher woke up, dazed, confused, and shirtless. He got up to see what had happened, and it was like a scene from The Hangover. His room was a mess, his carpeted floor is filled with feathers, his curtains are ruined, and his portraits of Chris and himself are both shattered._

…

_"Huh, what happened?" Sammy arose. Then she looked at Amy's forehead and snickered. "Hey, sis. Um, there's a dick on your head. Get it? Dickhead?" she laughed._

_Amy laughed back. "Care to tell me why you're naked?" The younger twin shrieked and covered her self with a bed sheet. "Before I forget, what the hell happened last night?" she asked._

_"Wait, you're half naked. This room was a mess. Amy was in here. Did we... NO! We did not!" Topher yelled._

_"Did not do... what?"_

_"We had sex, did we?" Topher asked._

_The twins were stunned. Topher was stunned. "Wait, we had... but... did you... use... a condom...?" Sammy stammered._

…

_Topher was now freaking out. "Yeah, well, this feels like the scene out of The Hangover, I swear."_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Chapter 24: #Pipebomb

Sammy was stammering, trying to find the right words. Topher was freaking out over everything that had happened last night. And Amy was downright confused.

"What... did... we... and... am... I... pregnant?" Sammy worryingly asked.

"I... I don't know! There must have been a condom here somewhere!" Topher was desperate in trying to find the condom, but he'd already stepped on it. When he picked it up, it was broken. "Damn it. This can't be happening. I... I can't even!"

"So, you had sex with my little sister, and now she's pregnant? I can't wait to get my hands around your pretty scrawny neck of yours!" Amy yelled, pretending to choke Topher's neck.

Sammy backed her off. "Whoa. I'm not even sure if I'm pregnant myself. And if I am pregnant... Oh shit. My parents are gonna kill me." Then she pointed at Topher. "My parents are gonna kill you. I'm a goner if they find out that a seventeen year old cheerleading twin gets knocked up by her boyfriend."

Topher was freaking out. "Okay, how do we reveal this to our parents? Do you want to tell them... straight up or just... you know..."

"Well, we can't let them know right now. Not until that Sammy is really pregnant," said a concerned Amy.

"Can we just go to the doctor? I really want to know if I'm pregnant or not," Sammy asked.

"Fine, get dressed. We're going to the doctor's." Topher got dressed and grabbed his keys, while the twins got dressed. They left Topher's house, still skeptical and confused over the things that happened the last night.

An hour and a half later, the news was frightening: Sammy was pregnant. The three left the doctor's office, full of shock.

"Great, my girlfriend is pregnant. Just fucking great," Topher complained.

"Would you relax, babe? As long as I keep up my birth control, I won't be having a baby," Sammy explained.

"Wait, isn't there a reunion of some sort tonight? The one that Chris invited us into?" Amy asked.

Topher and Sammy stopped. "Oh shit. The reunion's tonight? Fuck." Sammy groaned. As they headed back to Topher's car, he hatched a plan.

"Okay, I have an idea. We'll go to the party, but we won't say anything about your pregnancy. Got it?"

"Are you sure? I mean, don't you think people would know about me, you know, being pregnant?"

"I'm in. You two just need to keep your mouth shut about the whole 'pregnant' thing," Amy said.

"Alright, looks like we're going."

A few hours later, the three arrived at Chris's house, expecting the unexpected. They were welcomed by Chef, who was wielding a big butcher's knife. "Are you gonna come in or what," Chef yelled. The three arrived, fearful that Chef might kill them with his butcher knife.

The atmosphere was lively. There were a lot of Hollywood execs in and around the house, enjoying themselves. Outside, there was a large stage with Green Day and Linkin Park performing for the guests. Chef was at the catering area, serving food to the guests. Chris, meanwhile, was with a group of people discussing the next season of Total Drama. And, let's not forget the entire cast of Total Drama, from the original cast to the second and third generation cast.

The trio joined Jasmine and Shawn as they were hanging out by the fire pit, snuggling each other for warmth.

"Hey guys! What's going on!" asked the tall Aussie, as Shawn and Topher greeted each other.

"Hey guys!" Sammy greeted with a friendly wave. "I'm... fine, I guess."

Jasmine stood up. "What's going on? Did Topher do something to you?" she asked, placing her hand on Sammy's shoulder.

"Well... that's what I need to talk to you about. Can we... talk.. you know, somewhere... private?" the younger twin stuttered.

Sammy and Jasmine went back inside and found themselves a room. "Okay, what is it? What did Topher do to you this time?" Jasmine demanded.

"Jasmine! It's not like that! Well, you see... Topher and I... well..." Sammy was trying to find the right words. "Topher and I had sex. Period." Sammy sat down on the bed, her hands on her face, ready to sob. "I just... I just don't know what to do!"

Jasmine, being the good friend that she is, consoled with her on the bed. "Hey, it's alright. It was just one slip up."

"One slip up? That was more than just one slip up. That was a huge slip up! My parents are gonna kill me! My future is basically shot! I won't be able to go to a university! I won't be able to major in psychology! Fuck me! My future is ruined!"

The tall Aussie got up and hugged the younger twin. "Relax. I'm sure that you and Topher are trying to work things out. I'm sure of it."

Meanwhile, Topher and Shawn were outside, in front of the fire, just relaxing. "So, how have you been, man?" Shawn started the conversation.

"Well, shit's gone down. Like literally. Anyways, how are you? Did you buy the zombie proof mansion and the things that Jasmine wanted?" Topher asked.

"It turns out that we're going to need more than one million dollars to get what we want. Putting that aside, what's going on?"

Topher sighed. "I... Fuck. It's kinda really hard to say. You know what, I need a drink. Yeah, I need a drink." The narcissist got up and walked away, only to be stopped by Shawn. "Dude, seriously. What's going on with you and Sammy?"

"She's pregnant! Okay?" Topher yelled. "That's my little explanation for you right there." A few gasps and murmurs occurred afterwards amongst the crowd.

Topher went into the house to find Sammy. He found Amy talking to Dakota Milton and Zoey Brookes. "Hey, Amy," the narcissist asked. "Where's Sammy? I gotta go find her."

"She's in a room somewhere with Jasmine, I think," Amy replied.

As Topher ran to find Sammy, his mind was all over the place. _I wonder what they're talking about. How are they going to react if they know that Sammy is pregnant? Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!_

The room was at the end of a long hallway. He knocked the door and opened it. "Sammy? Are you in here?"

Sammy wiped off her tears as Topher entered the room. Then suddenly, Jasmine came out of nowhere and attacked him. Trying to escape, the tall Aussie pinned the narcissist down on the floor. "What the hell did you do to poor Sammy? Answer me?"

"What the hell, Jasmine?" Topher reacted. "Damn, you got quite a grip."

"Thanks. What the hell did you do to Sammy?" she yelled.

"We had sex. It was when you guys were at my party that one night. I had a surprise for Sammy, but then some shit happened, and we ended up having sex." Topher explained himself.

Jasmine gasped. "So, it's all true!"

Sammy nodded. "I was gonna tell you first, but then I was overwhelmed and all... It... just happened so quick!"

Then, an announcement from Chris interrupted their conversation. "Attention all party attendees! Meet me in the stage in a few minutes to reveal the new season of Total Drama!"

"Well, we better go. I'm just... speechless, Sammy." Jasmine said as she walked out of the room.

Sammy and Topher followed suit, still dazed and fearful about what just happened. They both caught up to Amy, who was waiting for them outside.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here he is! Chris McLean!" Chef announced in his signature pink dress as he headed up to the stage. "Man, I never get paid enough to do this bullshit," he muttered.

"Thank you, thank you! Now, I am really excited about this. For the past six seasons, we have had three generations of casts, from the originals to the second and third generation cast. And I was going over this with the guys, and I decided to do a fusion with all three generations of the cast."

"Man, what is he trying to say here?" Topher complained.

Chris continued. "Without further ado, here is..." Drumrolls played from Beardo's mouth. "Total Drama: World Tour... II!" This is the best and baddest season yet! Fifty two contestants from the first, second and third generation cast will compete for the new prize money: TWENTY MILLION DOLLARS!" The crowd went wild as they cheered on Chris's new idea. "Anyways, before I move on, I have a clip that I want to show you all. Topher, Samey, come to the stage."

Topher and Sammy walked over to the stage, now really nervous. "Uh, I'm Topher. And this is..." He was interrupted by Chris. "Who cares? Anyways, I have a video that I want to show you all!"

A hidden camera showed the room that Jasmine and Sammy were in a while back.

_"Okay, what is it? What did Topher do to you this time?" Jasmine demanded._

_"Jasmine! It's not like that! Well, you see... Topher and I... well..." Sammy was trying to find the right words. "Topher and I had sex. Period." Sammy sat down on the bed, her hands on her face, ready to sob. "I just... I just don't know what to do!"_

_Jasmine, being the good friend that she is, consoled with her on the bed. "Hey, it's alright. It was just one slip up."_

_"One slip up? That was more than just one slip up. That was a huge slip up! My parents are gonna kill me! My future is basically shot! I won't be able to go to a university! I won't be able to major in psychology! Fuck me! My future is ruined!"_

The crowd gasped and Sammy was just speechless. Chris, meanwhile, was laughing his ass off. Then another hidden camera showed Topher and Shawn sitting in front of the fire.

_"I... Fuck. It's kinda really hard to say. You know what, I need a drink. Yeah, I need a drink." The narcissist got up and walked away, only to be stopped by Shawn. "Dude, seriously. What's going on with you and Sammy?"_

_"She's pregnant! Okay?" Topher yelled. "That's my little explanation for you right there."_

The crowd once again gasped and Chris was laughing. "Oh my god! That is just priceless! Samey is actually pregnant!" he yelled.

Sammy, on the verge of tears, left the stage and went back inside. Topher and Amy followed her. "Topher, let's just get the fuck out of here. I want to go home!"

Topher nodded. "Yeah, it's best if we get the hell out of here, before more people laugh at us." As they headed out, Amy tried to console her little sister. "Hey, it will be alright. Okay?"

As they headed out, a mob of papparazis blocked their way. Topher pushed them all out of the way as they all headed back to the car and left Chris's mansion.

"Fuck you, Chris!" Topher yelled in rage as he drove out of Chris's mansion.

* * *

**A/N: Chris definitely dropped the bombshell on both Topher and Sammy. What will happen next? The only way to find out is to wait for a new chapter of... Sister, Sister!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Enjoy the holiday season, and please review! They are highly appreciated! **

**Bye guys, and Merry Christmas to you all!**

**-Julius**


	26. To Tell or Not to Tell?

**A/N: Whaddup, guys! I am back! Yeah, I know, I haven't written in a while. Finals, that's my reason. I've been busy with a new story called **_**Sisters**_**, which isn't, in any way, shape, or form, related at all. Anyways, back to the story, Sammy and Topher's private life has been exposed by Chris. How do they react to that? And will their parents ever find out? Stick around for a new chapter of… Sister, Sister!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or its characters. What sucks is that I don't even own the laptop that I'm using to type this story out.**

* * *

_Last time..._

_*start of flashback*_

_Jasmine, being the good friend that she is, consoled with her on the bed. "Hey, it's alright. It was just one slip up."_

_"One slip up? That was more than just one slip up. That was a huge slip up! My parents are gonna kill me! My future is basically shot! I won't be able to go to a university! I won't be able to major in psychology! Fuck me! My future is ruined!"_

…

_Topher sighed. "I... Fuck. It's kinda really hard to say. You know what, I need a drink. Yeah, I need a drink." The narcissist got up and walked away, only to be stopped by Shawn. "Dude, seriously. What's going on with you and Sammy?"_

_"She's pregnant! Okay?" Topher yelled. "That's my little explanation for you right there."_

…

_"Anyways, before I move on, I have a clip that I want to show you all. Topher, Samey, come to the stage."_

_Topher and Sammy walked over to the stage, now really nervous. "Uh, I'm Topher. And this is..." He was interrupted by Chris. "Who cares? Anyways, I have a video that I want to show you all!"_

_A hidden camera showed the room that Jasmine and Sammy were in a while back._

_"Okay, what is it? What did Topher do to you this time?" Jasmine demanded._

_"Jasmine! It's not like that! Well, you see... Topher and I... well..." Sammy was trying to find the right words. "Topher and I had sex. Period." Sammy sat down on the bed, her hands on her face, ready to sob. "I just... I just don't know what to do!"_

_Jasmine, being the good friend that she is, consoled with her on the bed. "Hey, it's alright. It was just one slip up."_

_"One slip up? That was more than just one slip up. That was a huge slip up! My parents are gonna kill me! My future is basically shot! I won't be able to go to a university! I won't be able to major in psychology! Fuck me! My future is ruined!"_

_The crowd gasped and Sammy was just speechless. Chris, meanwhile, was laughing his ass off. Then another hidden camera showed Topher and Shawn sitting in front of the fire._

_"I... Fuck. It's kinda really hard to say. You know what, I need a drink. Yeah, I need a drink." The narcissist got up and walked away, only to be stopped by Shawn. "Dude, seriously. What's going on with you and Sammy?"_

_"She's pregnant! Okay?" Topher yelled. "That's my little explanation for you right there."_

_The crowd once again gasped and Chris was laughing. "Oh my god! That is just priceless! Samey is actually pregnant!" he yelled._

…

_"Fuck you, Chris!" Topher yelled in rage as he drove out of Chris's mansion._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Chapter 25: To Tell Or Not To Tell?

Amy, Sammy, and Topher were all at a local diner after escaping the press and the paparazzi. They were still shaken after Chris dropped the bombshell about the couple's shocking reveal. They sat there quietly, trying not to bring the subject up.

"You alright, babe?" Topher asked, giving Sammy a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah. Why would Chris do this to us?" The younger twin threw her fork to her salad and started crying.

Amy got up and walked out of the diner, thinking. Topher got up and followed suit. "What are you thinking of this time?" he asked.

"If Chris is gonna do this to you guys, he deserves payback. I have an idea," Amy announced.

The next morning, Sammy was back in her room, sleeping soundly. However, her morning would be ruined by a text from Topher.

_Hey, babe. Be back later. Gonna sabotage Chris's day. Love you. 3 -Topher_

Sammy got out of her bed, and turned on the TV. "Well, what do you know?" she said. Chris is on live TV for his interview about the events that happened last night. She sighed and flipped Chris off on the TV. "Fuck you, Chris!" she yelled, throwing her pillow onto the TV.

Then all of a sudden, the twins' parents came bursting into Sammy's room, holding the morning paper and a tabloid magazine. "What's this?" the dad asked, holding up the tabloid with Sammy and Topher's face plastered on the front page.

"Uh..."

"Well?" the mother yelled.

In Sammy's head, her thoughts were all over the place. The party, the announcement, the embarrassment she and Topher faced in front of the press. _Oh shit,_ she thought. "Look, I can explain."

The parents had their eyebrows raised, prepared for whatever excuse she had. "It's... a hoax! Come on, now! Do you really think I'm pregnant?" she joked.

"Liar. I know you're lying!" the father yelled out.

"Look. The tabloids are all lies! Come on, now! Whatever's written here are just lies! Would you actually believe that Obama would cheat on his wife? No! So, these are just lies!" she lied.

"So..." the mom asked. "This is all a lie?"

"Yeah! I mean, tabloid publishers get paid to write lies and spread rumors all throughout the entertainment industry!" she explained.

The parents shrugged. "Alright. But just to let you know, you gotta study first before you get pregnant and have kids, alright?" The twins' parents left the room. Sammy ran to her door and quickly locked it. However, as she walked away, she heard another knock. "Oh God, who is it this time!" she groaned. She opened the door and Amy walked in. "What the hell was that?" she complained.

Sammy shrugged. "Well, I wanted to tell them, but... I freaked out and started lying to them." However, Amy's only reaction was a small laugh. "You know what, I'm impressed. I'm impressed that you lied to our parents just to get away with such a big news."

"No! That's just worse! I don't wanna tell them yet!" Sammy yelled. "I... I don't know."

Amy sighed. "You have to tell them sometime. How close were they to knowing?" Sammy went to her bed and grabbed a tabloid that her parents showed her and held it up. "This."

"Bullshit. Tabloids are full of lies. Unless... this isn't a lie. This is true, in which case, it is," Amy explained. "Does Topher know?" At that moment, Topher called and Sammy picked up the phone.

_Sammy? Look at the tabloids! Now!_ Topher yelled as she

Sammy sighed. "I know, looking at it right now."

_We need to leave. Now. Fuck Total Drama. Fuck all this shit. _

The younger twin was surprised at her boyfriend's words. "What do you mean 'leave'? I just can't leave! I haven't even graduated!"

Topher sighed. _Can we just meet up at Starbucks or something? I want to talk to you. About all of this._

Sammy sighed as she nodded. "Yeah, sure. In 15?"

_Alright. I'll be there._

Later in the day, Sammy arrived at a coffee shop in her white Civic, ready to talk about the situation with her boyfriend. "Hey. Okay, what is it? What do you want to tell me?" she asked as she sat down.

Topher sighed. "Look. We need to either leave and escape all this madness, or we need to tell our parents the truth."

Sammy was shocked. "Why leave? I mean, where, first of all? And how?"

"My parents have a second home in LA. They just gave me the keys to it yesterday, as an early birthday present. They also gave me a trust fund so that if I want to pursue a career in LA, I can move in at any time."

"Wow." Sammy simply said. "I... I'm still not sure, though. I mean, moving to L.A. would be nice and all, but I'm not ready."

"Oh. Just think about it some more," Topher said back.

"So, how's your morning? Did trying to get revenge on Chris get you anywhere?" she giggled.

Topher laughed back. "Well, it didn't go as planned. At one point, I was involved in a car chase with Chef. Thank goodness I lost him on my way here."

As the couple left the coffee shop, the two decided to talk about what they plan to do when shit goes down.

Sammy spoke up. "Should we even tell our parents about all of this?"

"I mean, yeah. We should, but not yet."

"What do you mean...?"

"Well, since you and your sister's birthday in the next week or so, how about if you... drop... the bombshell on everyone?"

Sammy tried to speak up, but was stunned. "Tell the truth in front of our friends and our families? Could you imagine the reactions our friends would face? No, screw that. OUR PARENTS. Think about them! They'd be shocked! And I'd get in trouble for lying to them! It's just..." The younger twin couldn't take the stress and fear of what is going to happen, so she broke down. "There goes my future down the drain."

Topher, being the good boyfriend he is, came up to Sammy and hugged her. "Shh. It's alright. We'll get through this together, okay?"

Once Sammy arrived back home, she entered her room to find Amy sitting on her bed. "Hey. So, how'd it go?"

Sammy tried to dodge the question. "We talked about... stuff," she said with her back turned on her older sister.

Amy let a small laugh. "What kind of stuff?"

"I think it's best that you shouldn't know, alright?" Sammy tried to force her sister out of her room, but couldn't. "Please? I'll tell you soon. Just not now!"

"What is it?" Amy asked, but the door was slammed shut in front of her.

Sammy began pouncing back and forth in her room. Her head was obviously full of things in mind. The pregnant situation. The humiliation. Her parents. Topher. Amy. Her friends. She just couldn't take it. She then quickly ran to her bedside drawer, where she kept a small pocket knife just to let her mind free of stress. She opened it and looked around it. Its sharp edge and stainless steel material were just moments away from making contact with Sammy's flesh on her arm. She took in a small slash on her left wrist. "That... feels... good..."

* * *

**A/N: And that ends the 25th chapter of Sister, Sister. I know, took me a while, but here it is! Thanks for reading! If you liked the story, please leave a review! For those reading this for the first time, please hit that follow and/or the favorite buttons to read the story in its entirity! Thanks once again, and sorry for the long ass delay!**

**Bye!**

**-Julius**


	27. The Bombshell Has Dropped

**A/N: I'm back! Guess what? During the process of making this chapter, I've managed to make two one-shots and make a new chapter of The Run! Whoop-de-doo! Oh, and the co-write "Sisters" is no longer in my rights. And, I started a new co-write with JinxQueen!**

**AND, I do apologize for the long ass wait. Got lazy, school got to me, etc. So yeah. Sorry.**

**Alright, enough of that! Without further ado, here is Chapter 26 of Sister, Sister! Oh, before I start, I apologize for the cliffhanger. Pretty cool though, right?**

**Disclaimer: NADA.**

* * *

_Last time..._

_*start of flashback*_

_"What's this?" the dad asked, holding up the tabloid with Sammy and Topher's face plastered on the front page._

_"Uh..."_

_"Well?" the mother yelled._

_In Sammy's head, her thoughts were all over the place. The party, the announcement, the embarrassment she and Topher faced in front of the press. Oh shit, she thought. "Look, I can explain."_

_The parents had their eyebrows raised, prepared for whatever excuse she had. "It's... a hoax! Come on, now! Do you really think I'm pregnant?" she joked._

…

_The parents shrugged. "Alright. But just to let you know, you gotta study first before you get pregnant and have kids, alright?" The twins' parents left the room. Sammy ran to her door and quickly locked it. However, as she walked away, she heard another knock. "Oh God, who is it this time!" she groaned. She opened the door and Amy walked in. "What the hell was that?" she complained._

…

_"Does Topher know?" At that moment, Topher called and Sammy picked up the phone._

"_Sammy? Look at the tabloids! Now!"_

_Sammy sighed. "I know, looking at it right now."_

"_We need to leave. Now. Fuck Total Drama. Fuck all this shit._"

_The younger twin was surprised at her boyfriend's words. "What do you mean 'leave'? I just can't leave! I haven't even graduated!"_

_Topher sighed. Can we just meet up at Starbucks or something? I want to talk to you. About all of this._

_Sammy sighed as she nodded. "Yeah, sure. In 15?"_

_Alright. I'll be there._

…

_Sammy tried to speak up, but was stunned. "Tell the truth in front of our friends and our families? Could you imagine the reactions our friends would face? No, screw that. OUR PARENTS. Think about them! They'd be shocked! And I'd get in trouble for lying to them! It's just..." The younger twin couldn't take the stress and fear of what is going to happen, so she broke down. "There goes my future down the drain."_

_Topher, being the good boyfriend he is, came up to Sammy and hugged her. "Shh. It's alright. We'll get through this together, okay?"_

…

_Sammy began pouncing back and forth in her room. Her head was obviously full of things in mind. The pregnant situation. The humiliation. Her parents. Topher. Amy. Her friends. She just couldn't take it. She then quickly ran to her bedside drawer, where she kept a small pocket knife just to let her mind free of stress. She opened it and looked around it. Its sharp edge and stainless steel material were just moments away from making contact with Sammy's flesh on her arm. She took in a small slash on her left wrist. "That... feels... good..."_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Chapter 26: The Bombshell Has Dropped

Sammy was seconds away from cutting herself again after so long. However, Amy was knocking on her door, begging for Sammy to open the door and just talk to her. The younger twin shrieked as she was close to slashing herself. She then hid her small pocket knife and opened her door.

"What?" Sammy yelled.

Amy was stunned at her sister's quick outburst. "Whoa, what's going on here?"

Sammy only responded by shutting her door and locking her door. Amy then started banging on her door. "Sammy! Open up! I wanna talk to you!"

Sammy got up once again and opened her door. "Just leave me alone. I just wanna get this over with!" The younger twin then tried to close door, but Amy only responded by trying to open the door. "Oh no, you're not. I'm not gonna let you do it." Sammy gave in and let her sister in.

"Okay, fine," Sammy hissed.

Amy saw an object that immediately caught her eye and immediately grabbed it. "What is this?" She held up a small pocketknife. "Were you gonna try and cut yourself? The hell is wrong with you?"

"Look, I got all these problems, and I think this is my only solution..." Sammy sighed.

"...By cutting yourself? Seriously? I thought you were over that! You're pregnant, for damn sake!" Amy yelled. All of a sudden, their parents came walking into Sammy's room.

"What was that? I heard something," the father asked. The mother then saw the knife that Amy was handling. "What's that you're holding?"

"Uh…" Sammy stammered. "What's that doing here?" she laughed, lying.

"Amy? Sammy? What's going on?" their mother asked, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "Well?"

"I've lied to you guys all along. So, the moment of truth... " Sammy said before putting away her pocketknife and taking out her results from the gynecologist. "I'm pregnant."

All four stood there in silence, in shock and awe. They had no words as Amy and Sammy stood there, while the parents looked at the results, shocked. "You mean to tell us… YOUR PARENTS… that… you're pregnant?!"

Sammy nodded in silence as tears started falling down her cheek. "Yeah, yeah… I'm pregnant."

"You lied to us! Why?" the father yelled.

"I-I-I didn't want to hurt you, guys! I'm sorry that I should have told you guys sooner. I was just too worried about you guys." Sammy then started balling up on top of her bed, and cried. "I'm sorry," she sobbed.

Amy consoled her, trying her best not to cry. "Hey, hey," she whispered. "It's alright. It's alright."

"NO, IT'S NOT ALRIGHT! MY FUTURE IS RUINED!" she yelled. "I'M EFFED!"

The parents then left the room, still in shock from hearing their daughter say that she's pregnant. Once the parents left, Amy was still on Sammy's bed, still consoling her. "Hey, they're gone. It's gonna be alright, sis."

"No, it's not! Why is it alright? I had my whole future planned out! College, job, Topher! Damn! Fuck me!" the younger twin yelled. She got up and walked around her room. "Look, I need a plan. I don't want to anger Mom and Dad anymore."

"What are you gonna do?" Amy asked, suspiciously.

"Look, sis. I know that you're not gonna like this, but…" Sammy stammered. "I… want to run away. From this. From mom and dad."

"Sammy! You're crazy! Why the fuck are you gonna run away?" Amy yelled.

"I don't want to see our parents be angry with me! I know I may sound crazy, but Topher's got an idea if shit like this happens," the younger twin explained.

"Which is?"

"Los Angeles."

"You're leaving for LA? Why?"

"It was Topher's idea. He told me that his parents have left him a place to live, being Hollywood and all…"

Amy pondered on that idea for quite some time. Walking back and forth, she thought about the idea of her little sister leaving her entire family behind. The obstacles she'll be facing if she goes to LA.

"I know that this might sound a little crazy, but leaving us isn't really a great solution. How the hell are you gonna solve your problem if you run away?" Amy asked. "Running away isn't gonna solve anything. It'll just make your entire situation a whole lot worse."

"I know… I just don't know what to do…" Sammy then started crying again.

"Oh, god. Look, I wish I could help you, but the best advice I could give you is just face them." Sammy then stopped crying and rapidly looked at her sister.

"Why?"

"It was you and Topher that got knocked up and had sex in the first place!" Amy argued.

"Yeah?"

"And, you did have that test, right?"

"So?"

Amy shrugged. "It's your problem." Sammy's only response was a mad look on her face. "Hey, just trying to help here!"

"I know," Sammy sighed. "Shit, though. I mean, I had a future all looking bright for me, but… you know… this happens."

"I wonder how Mom and Dad are feeling right now." Both twins got up and walked downstairs, finding their parents sitting on the black couch near the fireplace. The mother was still crying, the father was consoling her, and seeing his two girls come downstairs worried him.

"Look, before you yell or anything…" Sammy started off, but was immediately interrupted by his father.

"What the hell were you thinking? Huh? My own daughter? The good one? Pregnant? This can't be happening!" the father lashed out. "I don't want to be responsible for raising a kid! I mean, it's bad enough I have you two fucking twin girls instead of any boys!"

Amy, Sammy, and even the mother gasped. "What the hell, Ben?"

"What?" the father flipped his hands up. "Just saying."

"Look, I understand that you are under a lot of stress and all that, but…" Amy explained, but her mother interrupted. "Under a lot of stress?!" she yelled. "We're WAY past that!" she spat.

"Look, it's just that…" Sammy tried to explain.

"...just what? The fact that you were knocked up by some guy that we all trust? The guy you love? And now, you tell me JUST NOW that you're pregnant?!" her mother yelled furiously.

"I'M SORRY, MOM!" Sammy yelled back, but due to seeing her mother in tears, she couldn't help herself but be in tears as well. "I-I should have told you… I should have. But I didn't know how you guys would have reacted!"

Unable to hold her tears, Sammy headed outside to grab some air and be in one with the silence. "Excuse me for a moment." As her younger sister ran out, Amy followed suit and tried to comfort her. She found her younger sister pacing herself back and forth on the driveway, confused and desperate.

"Fuck. Fucking fuck!" Sammy yelled out loud. "Fuck me. Fuck my life. Fucking… shit!"

"You're mad, I know," Amy started. "I'm sure mom didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean it? Bullcrap," the younger twin scoffed.

"Why is it bullcrap? Sammy! She's just under a lot of pressure, just like you are," the older twin explained.

Sammy sighed, trying to wipe away her tears. "Yeah… yeah… It's just… I didn't expect her to go apeshit about the situation."

"Look, I was just as surprised as you," Amy said. "But… it's also kind of your fault…"

"Yeah… Wait, what?" Sammy was stunned.

"It is kind of your fault for going upstairs that one night with Topher…"

Sammy's mouth flew open. "What the fuck, Amy? Are you trying to help me here or are you…?"

"I'm helping you, Sammy! I'm just saying that it's all your fault for that one night," she explained.

Sammy's only response was an angry look towards her older sister's face. "I'll be at Topher's if you need me," she said. She ran back inside and into her room, grabbed her keys, and headed outside before driving off in her car.

"Great. Just great," Amy sighed.

As Sammy drove to Topher's house, her mind was all over the place. Her sister. Her father. Her mother. The unborn baby. Topher. Her mind was too distracted, for someone, let alone, a pregnant teenager, to be driving at all. All of a sudden…

_*CRASH*_

* * *

**A/N: Awww, did I leave you guys on a cliffhanger? Yeah, I did. :3**

**What happens from here on out? I don't know. We'll just have to see on the next chapter of Sister, Sister!**

**Thank you guys for reading this chapter! Feels good to be writing again after the awful procrastination and the school-related… things. **

**Leave a review, favorite and follow this story if you want to see what happens next!**

**Thanks once again, and I apologize for the long ass update gap. While you're on it, check out JinxQueen's story "Blank Page" written by me and her, and my YouTube series "Story Time" vlogs!**

**Laters!**


	28. Amnesia

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! I'm BACK with a brand new chapter of Sister, Sister! Now, apologies in advance for leaving you guys with **_**ANOTHER**_** cliffhanger... I wasn't even aware that I had left a cliffhanger after reading the last chapter.**

**So, you guys may notice that I'm not doing the flashbacks and that I'm going straight into the story. Well, I'm doing this because I find it pointless now. **

**And, I want to bring this back: Mail time!**

_**Applause:**__I could've taken that advice, but HELL to the NO I'm doing that. I mean, her landing on the stomach with the baby in there… NO._

_**JinxQueen: **__Yeap… timber. _

_**Ali6132: **__I know, and I apologize about that… And anyways, if you like the story so much, have you thought of making an account so you could follow this story?_

_**Smokescreen2814: **__Wait, what? xD_

_**ElizabethLifeStone:**__ Nuh uh, she ain't dying on Topher! You'll see! :D_

**With that out of the way, let's get started with this new chapter. As always, enjoy the story, and at the end, please review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Total Drama… or its characters. Damn you Copyright Infringement.**

* * *

Chapter 27: Amnesia

The crash. It all just happened in an instant. One minute, Sammy was leaving her house out of frustration, and the next… she's upside down a few blocks away from her house in a blue Honda Civic. The moment Sammy crashed was all a blur. Pieces of glass and bits and bots of body parts all flying… and they dropped. It turns out she crashed into a lamppost at a speed fast enough to flip the car onto its roof.

There was a dead silence from Sammy. Eventually, the paramedics arrived within minutes. As they helped Sammy out of the vehicle, the younger twin sister was unconscious. The paramedics checked on her condition as they checked out her information, grabbing her iPhone and her driver's license.

A faint voice then started talking to the unconscious Sammy.

_Samantha?_

_Samantha?_

_Can you hear me?_

_We're gonna take you to the hospital, okay?_

_Oh shit, guys. The girl's pregnant! We gotta be careful._

_It's okay, sweetie. We'll take care of you._

* * *

After what seemed to be an eternity, Sammy arrived at the hospital on a stretcher and a neck brace. As she was stretched in, her parents immediately pulled up, followed by Amy and Topher in his car.

"Sammy!" Topher yelled as he ran up to her, followed by her sister. "Oh shit, Sammy! Come on! Wake up! Please don't do this to me!"

As Topher cried his heart out to his girlfriend, the hospital personnel held him back as the paramedics stretched her into the Emergency Room. Topher wasn't gonna let her go easy, as he tried to push past them, but the ER workers overpowered him.

As Sammy was being transported to the Emergency Room, semi-conscious, inside her mind, she was thinking of the things that had transpired. Car crash. Angry parents. Pregnant teen. First love…

The parents, Amy, and Topher sat there, hoping that Sammy is still alive. The mother beside her older twin daughter and her husband, crying. "I just hope that Sammy is alive. Who knows if she's alive, let alone the child?"

"Yeah, I know… I feel like a jerk for yelling at her earlier," the father added. "I mean, I just wanted to get my point across, but not in a way that…" He then starts choking on his words. "...that… gets her into an accident and is living within an inch of her life."

Amy stood up and walked around the waiting area. _It's my fault. Why the fuck would I do this to my sister? I didn't mean it… It's just… it's just…_

Topher got up and followed the older twin sister. "Amy? Amy! You alright?" In that instance, Amy just broke down on the floor and started crying. Topher tried to help Amy up, but he couldn't. The fact that his girlfriend and her sister, respectively, was seriously injured was just too much for the two to bear.

Time passed, and still no word on Sammy's condition. The mother's head was on the father's lap, sleeping, while Amy walked around the waiting room, back and forth, and Topher was in his car. Amy checked her phone for any notifications, but nothing was found except for a text… from Sammy.

"_Wait, who is this?"_ was texted to Amy. She thought that she was joking around, but thought about it for a second.

"Wait, who was she reffering to? Me?" Amy asked herself. "She's gotta be joking, right? I mean, would she really text me like that? Or…" At that moment, the older twin sister's eyes grew wide, and her mouth opened in shock. "No... no fucking way she has amnesia…" Afterwards, she walked outside to see Topher sitting inside his car sleeping whilst listening to music.

"Topher?" she asked, tapping on the passenger window.

Nothing.

"Topher?" she spoke up again, this time, walking to the driver's window and knocked even harder.

That did the trick, as Topher was quickly awake. He rolled down the window and started talking to Amy.

"What?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Whoops, sorry. I need to tell you something. Mind if I chill in here?" Amy asked. Topher nodded and opened the passenger door for Amy. She quickly came in, sat down, and closed the door.

"So yeah, what's up?"

"I just need to get something off my chest. Look, I know this might sound crazy, but check out this text Sammy sent to me." She took out her iPhone and showed him the text.

_Wait, who is this?_ Topher read the text quietly. "What does she mean by this?"

Amy shurgged. "I don't know. I mean, she sent it a few hours ago. Could that mean her injuries weren't as serious as we thought it'd be?"

"I don't know… Maybe. Could be."

"And, I know this might sound crazy and all that, but… don't you think Sammy has… amnesia?"

Topher thought Amy was crazy. But, at the same time, he wasn't sure. "Wait, lemme see the text again."

Amy gave Topher her phone and read the text once, twice, many times before concluding. "Have you tried to text her back? You know, maybe this is all a joke…"

"No, I haven't." Amy quickly texted her sister back, with a message along the lines of "_It's me, Amy. Your twin sister?_"

"There. Now, we wait." A few moments later, Sammy texted back, and her reply was:

_Amy? Who's Amy? Twin sister? Since when?_

At that moment, Amy was starting to get worried. "Maybe I was right. Maybe she has amnesia. But how?"

"Car accident, duh! Even worse though, she has amnesia, and she's pregnant! This is bad, this is bad." Topher opened his door and got out of his car, walking back and forth, freaking out. "Damn, damn, damn, damn! My girlfriend's pregnant, and she doesn't know it!"

"Wait, Topher!" Amy yelled.

"What?!"

"I know it's crazy and all that shit, but…" the older twin sister's voice started cracking. "but… we gotta… check it out with the doctors. Just in case, you know…"

"Just in case what?" Topher spat. "I mean, it's fucking bad enough that we're gonna have a kid in a matter of months! Fuck me!"

"Come on, please? I just want to see her just in case if she really has amnesia. I care for her. Don't you?" Tears were starting to drop on Amy's cheeks. "Please? For Sammy?"

The two walked back inside, and found that the parents had already met up with a doctor. Amy and Topher walked up to them and sat down near where they were.

"So, I just got back from surgery. Good news, nothing's too bad except for a few bruises here and there, and a banged up head. The baby's fine as well. The bad news?" The doctor sighed. Tension arose, especially for Amy, whose head was buried down to her knees.

"I'm sorry to say this, but she has a short term amnesia. It's not bad. It's good that your daughter has short term amnesia, but you really have to be careful with her, especially with her pregnant and all," the doctor warned.

"How do you treat a short term amnesia?" the mother asked. "And what exactly happened to her that made her get that?"

Amy and Topher stood there, confused, as did the doctor himself. "I'm guessing that she's banged up from a car accident. Maybe rolled over?"

"Oh shit, oh shit," the mother cussed. "So, are you saying that she got into an accident?"

"It appears so, ma'am," the doctor shrugged.

"If I see more than a banged up head, you are so dead!" The mother was about to unleash an attack towards the doctor, but was immediately held back by the father, Amy, and Topher.

"Can we at least see Sammy?" Amy asked to the doctor. The doctor nodded his head and followed them to her room. The floor that Sammy's room was on was quiet and discerning for the guests coming to visit, as it was beige and lined with brown carpeting.

Eventually, all five arrived at Sammy's room. The doctor opened the door, eventually, leading to a Sammy sitting nearly upright and watching TV, flickering through the channels rapidly. All of that stopped, however, as the family and Topher walked in.

"Uh…" Sammy was stunned to see her family and Topher. "Who are you guys?"

"Sammy?" Amy asked. "Sammy? Do you remember me?"

"Uh… Who are you? And… why do you look like me?" Sammy asked.

Amy was stunned, but nonetheless, ready to answer to her. "I'm your twin sister. I'm Amy. Wait, do you even remember why you're here?"

Sammy shook her head. "Shit. She's got memory loss alright."

"Memory loss? What memory loss?" Sammy asked, slightly confused. "Wait… who are you guys again?"

Amy stepped back and slapped Topher on his abs, signalling him to meet up with his girlfriend. "Hey, Sammy. You alright?"

Sammy looked up at the handsome gentleman, wearing his signature hairstyle and double blue combo shirt, as she was eating her chocolate pudding. "Who are you?"

Topher chuckled. "I'm Topher. Your boyfriend?"

"Wait, since when did I have a boyfriend? I mean, I don't remember having a boyfriend, er…" Sammy started freaking out.

"Okay… Let's see… Do you remember this?" Topher rubbed on the little bump on Sammy's abdomen area, however, Sammy shook her head. "This is our baby. You're pregnant."

Sammy, however, was even more shocked, as she dropped her small cup of pudding on the floor. "Wait, I'm pregnant? How could this be? I can't be pregnant!"

"Well, you are… I'm sorry to say, but what exactly happened to you?" Topher asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. Sammy, however, removed his hand from her shoulder and started crying. "I don't fucking know! I'm sorry!"

"Oh, come on, now! Don't be sorry! This wasn't your fault! I'm sure it was an accident…"

"Just leave," Sammy interrupted. "Leave. Please."

"But…"

"Just leave. Please."

Topher stood up with a tear on his cheek. He felt as if his entire world was just crumbling apart, all right in front of him. "Just remember… I'll be there for you on the other side." He then left her a little locket on her bedside table as he left with the family.

"Come on, let's go," the father said.

As the door shut behind them, she checked out the locket that Topher left behind. Sammy opened it, revealing a small message from Topher and a small black and white picture of them hugging by an apple tree.

_You will forever be my always._

Sammy got to look at the quote and think about herself for some time. She stood up, wore her fluffy slippers and headed to the window. She got to see the beautiful near-spring weather as well as seeing the her parents and Sammy and Topher leaving in separate cars.

All she did was just sigh and think about the quote from the locket.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, oh wow. Guess what! No cliffhanger this time! Yay!**

**Anyways, that was pretty long for me because for the first time since the very first chapter, I didn't do an flashback like I normally do for my previous chapters! I should really do this more often.**

**Onto my current situation… summer's nearing. Really nearing. And I'm like at least a month away from graduation. But I'll still be writing, definitely. Just don't have the time because school. I try to find time, and I make the most out of it.**

**So, what did you guys think? Liked it? Meh? Could've been better? Got any suggestions? Write it all down in the review section down below! Still haven't favorited/followed this story yet? Click them buttons before you leave this page!**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Oh, and read JinxQueen's "A Blank Page"! I'm currently co-writing the story with her, so yeah.**

**LAST ONE, I PROMISE! S/O to JinxQueen... it's her birthday! Go and PM her a happy birthday! Kate, it's up!**


	29. Recovery

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back with a brand new chapter of Sister, Sister! **

**So, to recap what happened last chapter: Sammy is in the hospital and has amnesia. Her parents are worried, as are Amy and Topher. So what happens next? It's all here in this new chapter of Sister, Sister!**

**Oh, and thanks to salemkarr, MaddySan5926, and DragoKing999 for favoriting and following this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 28: Recovery

Three days after revealing the fact that Sammy has amnesia, the family and Topher were now worried. How are they going to cope with the fact that the younger twin can't remember everything? What are they going to do? And how are they going to tell her that she's pregnant?

As Sammy was being taken home by Topher and Amy, the atmosphere was awkwardly quiet. "So, who are you again?" Sammy asked. "And why does that girl look like me?"

Amy sighed. "Really now? Out of all the questions you could have asked, why that? _Why does that girl look like me,_" Amy mimicked.

"Sheesh, I'm sorry. So, we're twins, right? What's the difference between us?" However, her only response was from Amy, who gave her a pocket mirror. "Look at yourself in the mirror, and tell me what you see." The younger twin looked at herself in the mirror, and then looked at Amy, and then looked back at herself.

"Besides, the bandaged head, it looks like you have a mole, and I don't," she replied, feeling her right cheek to check if she really has no mole.

"There you go."

"So, uh... where are we going?" Sammy asked.

Topher smiled. "Home, Sammy. Where you belong."

"Home. Home?" Sammy thought.

"Yeah, speaking of which, we're here," Topher said as he pulled his Mercedes up on the driveway. "Do you remember this place, Sammy?"

"I don't know? Maybe?" Sammy sighed.

Topher got out of the car, as did Amy, but Sammy stayed in the car, afraid of what's going to happen. Amy ran back, opening the door for Sammy. "Look, you have nothing to be worried about. It's just our house. Your room is waiting for you."

Sammy slowly nodded as she stepped out of Topher's Mercedes and walked towards the front door. "You'll be alright, sis," Amy whispered. As the three entered the house, there was a big banner that said 'Welcome home, Sammy!" as well as a bunch of flowers and balloons celebrating her return.

Her parents appeared from the formal living area, waiting for them. "Hey, Sammy! Welcome home!"

"Uh, hey... mom and dad," Sammy greeted with a somewhat confused and disdained tone. "What's up?"

After releasing the hug, the mother explained. "Oh, well... we made dinner for all of us. I'm sure you're hungry and all..."

"Oh, really?" Sammy asked. "I... guess we could eat..."

Later that night at the dinner table, the setting was awkwardly quiet. As the family ate the burgers, Sammy only sat there, looking down at her plate, feeling awkward. "Uh..." she gulped. "I'm not sure if I should eat this. I appreciate it though, but I think I lost my appetite."

"Sammy, you know you love burgers. Now quit it with this bull-" His father enraged before being interrupted by his older twin daughter. "Dad! Sammy has amnesia, remember?"

"Yeah, sorry... dad? I'm just not that hungry. Besides, I'm full," she explained, pointing to her bump on the stomach.

At that moment, Amy and Topher dropped their burgers onto their plates and looked at each other awkwardly before speaking again. "OH... uh..."

"Yeah..." Topher spoke up. "Excuse me for a minute. I think I'm getting a phone call from my... MOTHER!" He got up and ran out of the dining area.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom." Amy said as she stood up. "These burgers are good, but..." However, before she can speak anymore, she ran out as well.

The two gathered up near the front door of the house. "Shit," Topher exclaimed. "How the hell are we gonna explain to her that she's pregnant?"

"I-I-I don't know!" Amy replied back. "She's not gonna like it when we tell her the truth. Fuck."

"Well, how do you go about telling her?" Topher asked.

"Me? The hell? You're the boyfriend here! You go tell her!" Amy fired back.

"Look, I don't know how we can tell her this lightly," the boyfriend explained. "So, we have two ways: we can tell her the cold hard truth right now, or we just lay low until we take her to the hospital. What do you think?" Topher asked.

"Damn. Cold hard truth, she's gonna be devastated. Lay low, she'll know sooner or later," Amy thought.

Amy and Topher headed back to the table together, sitting down in unison as Sammy looked at both of them awkwardly. "Hey... _Sammy" _Amy said in a lowly voice. "So... we have some news for you, and I can guarantee that you won't like it."

"Yeah?" Sammy asked as she raised her eyebrows, slowly lowering her burger to her plate. "What is it?"

"Sammy... you're pregnant," Topher revealed. "I know that it might sound crazy, but it... isn't. You're really pregnant."

"What? Wait... no, no, no, no, no, no... NO. How the hell am I pregnant?" Sammy asked.

"Well..." Amy spoke up. "You kinda are. I'm sorry about the news."

As the entire table went silent, all eyes were on Sammy as she got up and felt the little bump on her tummy. "So... how legit pregnant am I?" Sammy asked again.

"Like about 14 weeks..." Topher answered.

"Oh, fuck me," the younger twin said quietly. "Do I know at least who the father will be?"

All eyes then went to Topher, as he slowly raised his right hand up. "Uh, that would be... me."

"Uh... I... need some alone time. Uh, can someone take me to my room? Please?" Sammy asked.

As the mother helped Sammy up to her room, Amy and Topher headed out to the backyard. "So, what do we do know? She knows she's pregnant, what now?" Amy asked.

"Well, we're gonna need to get her memory back. Pictures, videos, anything?" Topher suggested. "It's the best we can do."

"Okay, I think we're going to need all the help we can get. Jasmine, Shawn..."

"Alright... I think that's enough."

* * *

The next few days were just a whirl of confusion, as Sammy walked with Amy and Topher to all of her classes, and Jasmine and Shawn helping her out. The support from her upperclassmen was very appreciative, as some of the former cast members of Total Drama Island and Revenge of the Island gave her moral support and went as far as buying her lunch and helping her carry her books. It was all nice, but then a certain tall Asian girl with short black hair approached her.

"Hey, Sammy," the girl greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, who are you again?" Sammy asked.

"Oh yeah, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Heather. And I'm just here to check on you."

"Okay...?"

"Oh, and I'm not buying your injury one bit, just so I let you know. You don't _really_ have amnesia, do you?" Heather spat.

"I do? I mean, I don't remember anything that happened before the accident," Sammy explained.

"Well, I'm just saying I'm not buying it at all. Here, I hope you get well soon." She dropped a bouquet of roses and walked away.

"Damn, what's her problem," Sammy whispered to herself.

* * *

Months passed, and things were looking up, as Sammy recovered most of her memories, thanks to friends and family. The size of the womb increased as well, and was now experiencing the things pregnant women would go through. She was able to remember the moment when she crashed that sent her into semi-consciousness and left with amnesia, as well as her participation in Total Drama and her ever-so-lasting feud with Amy. But then, there was one thing that Sammy still couldn't remember: her first encounter with Topher. Sammy and Topher were walking at the park around the perimeter of a lake, just getting to know each other again.

"So, Topher...?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah?" Topher replied back.

"How did we meet? Like where and how and what happened?"

The couple arrived at a nearby bench and sat there, looking at the sun setting. "I never knew you'd ask me that. It was at school, unsurprisingly. You accidentally bumped into me, and then from there... I told you something that I think that you wouldn't really expect after... you know..."

"You know what?" asked Sammy.

"That I liked you. I know, cheezy, huh?" Topher gave a small chuckle.

Sammy gave a small chuckle as well, and then proceeded to give him a small, cutesy glare of her eyes. "And then what?"

"Well, then... I remember the both of us being late to our class and we were sent to Chris's office and then he just let us go. Next thing you know, we were in a elevator and we just made out," Topher explained. "So yeah, that's how we met."

Sammy smiled, until there was a kicking felt on the baby's womb. "Ooh, Topher. I think it's kicking me." Topher went closer and felt Sammy's tummy, and got to experience the baby's kick. "Oop! There it is!" The couple smiled and shared a kiss as the remaining May sunlight slowly faded away.

On the drive back to Sammy's house, it was calm and almost quiet. That is, until Sammy spoke. "Oh shit. You know what I forgot? Graduation! I forgot we're Seniors!"

Topher only chuckled. "You only knew that just now?"

"Yeah," Sammy nodded. "So, when high school is all over, what are we going to do?"

"I told you. We're moving to Los Angeles. I actually applied to the Los Angeles School of Acting and my family has a house there, so we should be good," Topher explained.

"Wait, Los Angeles? Well, shit."

"Why, babe?"

"Two words: Los Angeles. I get that you want to move to LA and all, but it's like... sudden! I mean, I thought we'd live in the city for a little bit..."

"Look, as much as I would love to stay in Vancouver, I want to actually live my dream, and I want you to come with me. You know?"

"Look, I get it. You want to chase your dream, but you gotta think about me as well and the baby," Sammy explained. "There's no point in us moving to LA if I don't want to. I mean, how the hell are we gonna financially support ourselves?"

"Don't worry, I have my parents working on it. They've set up a trust fund exclusively for us."

"Okay... so how am I going to chase my dream of being a dancer? Take up classes and hope for the best? No!"

As the two arrived at Sammy's driveway, Sammy got out, a bit peeved off by Topher's decision. The boyfriend, however, followed Sammy in her home, wanting to explain to her.

"Look, Sammy. Just hear me out. I'm not being selfish or anything, but just listen to me," Topher explained.

"No, hear _me_ out!" Sammy yelled. "I get that you want to follow your dreams of being an actor, but you also have think about me, as well as the baby. I think you're starting to sound selfish."

Topher took a seat in the formal living area, thinking. "Alright... How am I selfish? I'm doing this for the both of us!"

"Just go. I don't want to talk to you right now." Just as Sammy ran up to her room and slammed her door shut, Amy came from the kitchen with a glass of lemonade. "So, how'd things go?"

"Oh fuck, I don't know," Topher said, slumping on the leather couch. "What should I do?"

"Well, I know that you guys are struggling and everything, but... can't you just hold off your dream and just live with Sammy? I'm sure you'll be able to find a job out there..." Amy suggested.

"I don't know, Amy, I really don't know," Topher shrugged. "Maybe? If it's the best for her, then I guess I'm happy."

"There we go," Amy smiled. "I think you should be fine from there."

"So, what are you doing after high school?"

"University of Vancouver. Working. Things like that," Amy shurgged.

"Think you can help us?"

"If I can, yeah."

"Sweet, thanks," Topher smiled. He picked himself up and showed himself the door. "Hey, can you tell Sammy that I'm sorry? I'll be back tomorrow with something for her, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll tell her," Amy smiled as she shuts the door and Topher left the driveway and on his way home.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there it is! You might be asking: why am I skipping to around this time of the year, story-wise? Well, I realized that I'm falling behind, and the amnesia was a good way to leap forward. **

**Anyways, what do you think should happen next? Got any predictions? Anything? Say it in the review section! :D**

**Thank you guys for reading this chapter! Now it's time for you to review! For those newbies out there just reading this, if you want to continue reading the story, drop me a favorite and a follow! **

**Oh just to let you know, I won't be able to update on the dates of June 20th to July 7th, as I'll be in the Philippines. But I'll defo be writing!**

**Once again, thank you guys for reading, and I'll see you guys soon!**


	30. Giving Birth and Final Decisions

**A/N: Heyo! I iz back with a new chapter of Sister, Sister! Now, I'd like to say thank you to those that reviewed, especially to Applauze and Glowing Insanity, my loyal readers. **

**Up already? Wow. Why? Okay, this will be my last update of Sister, Sister before I leave for the Philippines for three weeks. **

**So anyways, to recap, Sammy is kinda pissed that Topher wants to go to LA with her, but Sammy refuses. What happens next? Idk. **

**Oh, and thank you guys for helping me hit 130 reviews! You guys are the best! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Total Drama related, or else... they'd sue me and prosecute me. We don't want that happening.**

* * *

Chapter 29: Giving Birth and Final Decisions

It's been one day removed since Sammy and Topher had a falling out. Topher wanted to move to LA. Sammy wanted to stay here. It's just a mess of confusion. Anyways, Topher came back to Sammy's house, but this time, with a cup of Starbucks frappuccino, a doggy bag full of food, and a bouquet of roses. He knocked on the door, and revealed a worried Sammy and her exposed womb.

"Hey there, sunshine," Topher greeted with a smile.

"Oh, hey babe," Sammy smiled as well. "Lunch?"

"Yeah. Oh, and I stopped by and..." He handed her a bouquet of roses and the Starbucks frappuccino. "It's my way of apologizing," he smiled.

"Aw, thanks babe." Sammy and Topher followed it up with a quick peck on the lips.

"So, can we talk?" Topher asked.

"Yeah, sure. It's just me here anyways, so yeah." Topher stepped in and the two headed to the formal living room to talk. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Our future. I know that you don't want to move to LA with me, and I know that we'll have a kid to raise..."

"I'm willing to live with you here in Vancouver until we're financially stable," Topher proposed. "Look, I thought about this long and hard, and I think it's best to go with you, until we're... you know... able to live by ourselves."

"Oh?" Sammy was stunned by the turn of events from Topher himself. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so... how are we doing this?" Topher asked.

"Graduate, duh!" Sammy exclaimed. "And I think I don't mind going to school later."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... whoa. You want to hold off college until we can find someone to take care of the baby?"

"Yeah, basically," Sammy shrugged.

The weeks passed, and Sammy's pain with the baby also grew. She's been suffering from a range of mood swings to late night cravings, and then there was a day when she was actually taken to the hospital if she was really giving birth. But oh no, it was a false alarm. Good thing while she was there, they checked on the baby's status. All was well. That is, until these past few days came.

Sammy, Topher, and Amy, along with their friends, Shawn, Jasmine, Ella, Bridgette, Geoff, Dawn, Zoey and Mike were all hanging out by the beach, with the sun about to dip along the Pacific horizon and a small bonfire in front of them.

"So, how are you guys?" Sammy introduced. "I know it's been awhile since we've all hung out, and everything and..."

"Look, why are we doing this?" Shawn asked. "I have better things to do, you know, like... booby-trapping my house in case of zombies!"

"Shawn, relax," said Jasmine. "We're here because, well... uh... why are we here again?"

"Oh please, Jasmine," Shawn retorted. "You never know when a zombie could just eat us all!"

Amy spoke up. "Anyways, we're here because this is our final moment together as Seniors, and... you know, this could very well be our last moments together before we go our separate ways."

"Yeah, I get it. I like this idea," Bridgette commented. "So, what are you guys doing after we're all done with high school?"

Zoey spoke up. "Mike and I are both going to the States." Then she laid her eyes on Dawn while she was roasting marshmallows. "How about you, Dawn?"

"Oh?" the moonchild then spoke up. "I'll be going to the University of Vancouver, where I plan on majoring in veterinary sciences."

"Well, I'm going out with Bridgette to Malibu and study at a local community college," Geoff added. "How about you two?" he asked Topher and Sammy.

At that moment, all eyes were pointed to Sammy and Topher, as the boyfriend caressed on her tummy. "Oh, well... I'm just gonna stay home while Topher is gonna study."

"But why?" Ella asked.

"I really can't do anything about it," Sammy replied, pointing to her tummy. "I... I don't know. Maybe I'll study, maybe I'll... I don't know."

Amy stood up with her can of soda in front of the group. "Well, I just want to say one thing: I'm gonna miss you all. Let's just make the most out of this before we're out of the hell-hole called school. Okay?" She then proceeded to raise her can as a toast. "A toast. To our futures. To our well-beings. And to our lives." At that point, everyone stood up and raised their soda cans in unison.

"Cheers, guys," Topher said.

"Cheers."

* * *

The next day was finally it: graduation day. The picturesque view of the mountain range and the small breeze of Western Canadian air made it the perfect day, especially for Sammy, Amy, Topher and their friends to graduate. However, things were but bliss, as Sammy went through another round of morning sicknesses. As time went on, though, the younger twin sister felt fine. The mix of mood swings, food cravings, and constant throwing up all made Sammy's day somewhat miserable.

Later that day, Sammy started to feel a little bit better. But that didn't mean she wasn't in pain. "So, uh... help?" Sammy asked. Topher was in Sammy's room as he helped his pregnant girlfriend with zipping up her rather large blue and white striped dress that would fit her body and the baby. As he soon as he zipped her dress up, he came in from behind and started kissing her on her lower neck. The tingly sensation was felt through her entire body as she let out a small smile. Seconds later, Sammy turned around and starting pecking Topher's lips a few times before going all out on their make out session. However, their little session was cut by a knocking on her door.

"Sammy? Topher? We gotta go! Now!" Amy called.

"Oh forreal?" Topher whispered as he looked at the time. "Shit, it's time to go." The two put on their cap and gowns and headed to Topher's car.

After two stops that required Sammy to throw up on the side of the road, the trio finally made it to the school.

The atmosphere was quite cool, as the setting sun shone on the soon-to-be high school graduates. Sammy and Amy sat next to each other, with their parents and cheer team in the stands, ready to cheer them on when their names are called. Topher, meanwhile, sat nearby them, placing them near the back of the pack. And then the moment came: diploma distribution. No, wait... the baby.

As the twins were in line waiting to get their diploma, Sammy finally felt the last of her pains before the inevitable: the water breaking. Amy's name was called, and she walked up to receive her diploma, a handshake from her counselor and a photo-op. Her parents, as well as Topher's parents and friends from the cheer squad cheered her on. And now, it was Sammy's turn.

"Sammy Smith," Principal Chris McLean announced. "Magna Cum Laude." As she advanced towards her counselor, she grabbed her diploma and shook her hand before going down the steps...

However, as she went down the steps, she immediately fell to her knees, dropping her diploma and clutching on to her baby. Topher got up and ran to her girlfriend, as did Amy. Her parents ran down the stands and headed to her aid.

"Sammy? You alright?" Topher asked.

"Yeah," Sammy gave a small smile before reacting to pain. "It's coming, babe." As the older twin sister and Topher helped Sammy up, the crowd in the stands and on the floor were just as shocked as the Chris McLean himself. "Uh, let's calm ourselves, ladies and gentlemen," Chris smiled. "Let's continue with the diploma distribution. We gotta be outta here by 12 or I have to pay extra!"

Topher rushed Sammy to his Mercedes and sped off, with Amy and her family following them just as the ceremony continued.

Ten excruciating minutes later, and Sammy was finally taken to the same hospital where it was revealed she suffered amnesia. The doctors took her in, injected her with while Topher and Amy ran back to school to finish their graduation and the parents stayed.

"Okay, so Sammy's in the hospital and my parents are there..." Amy spoke up. "What do you suppose happens when it's all said and done?"

"What do you mean?" Topher asked.

"You know... when she's finally given birth?" the older twin sister said.

Just as Topher turned a sharp right, leading to the school, the narcissistic boyfriend finally answered her. "I really don't know," he said as he got out, followed by Amy.

"Go get your diploma, dammit!" Amy shouted. Eventually, Topher made it back to the ceremony just as his group was starting to line up for the stage. After four people had gone and went, it was Topher's turn to be called.

"Topher Wellens," Chris announced. "Magna Cum Laude." As he shook Topher's hand, Chris personally approached him with his diploma. "Congrats man! You did it!"

"Wait, really?" Topher smiled.

"Ha, sike!" the host said with a narcissistic smile on his face. "You'll still never be better than me."

As the two shook hands, Topher fired back with words that silenced Chris. "How old are you? 36? I got pussy earlier than you. _WAY _earlier than you. Think about that before you go all cocky on me, okay?" The boyfriend patted Chris before leaving the stage and going back to his seat.

* * *

Fast forward to after the entire graduation ceremony, and all of Sammy's friends, as well as Amy, Topher, and his parents came to the hospital to see on how Sammy's condition.

As Amy and Topher headed down the hall where Sammy is staying in, the boyfriend immediately thought about what the baby should be called. He then picked up a bouquet of flowers from a cart just off to the side and then proceeded to knock on the door.

The twin's mother opened the door, revealing a shocking surprise: Sammy holding a baby boy on her arms. Topher gave Amy the flowers as he ran up to his girlfriend and checked out the baby. "Oh my goodness."

"Yeah, he's precious and healthy," Sammy gave a small smile before giving Topher a quick peck on the lips. "Have you decided on a name for him?"

"I was thinking Jackson?" Topher suggested.

"Oh?" Sammy was surprised at her boyfriend's suggestion. "Well, I was thinking Curtis."

As Topher thought about the name Curtis, and then Jackson, and back to Curtis, the boyfriend hatched an idea. "How about... Jackson Curtis?"

"I like it," Sammy smiled. "Wanna hold the kid?"

Topher smiled. He got down and picked up the baby on his arms, and for the first time in forever, he felt joy and peace in himself. A tear dropped on his cheek as he swayed the baby back and forth. Amy then came up and checked on the baby as she gave Jackson a kiss on its forehead. "Hey, little guy! I'm Auntie Amy!"

Days passed, and as Sammy and Topher headed out of the hospital, the couple were bombarded with paparazzi. The two headed back to Topher's house, where the couple were expecting... well, anything and everything that the couple and the baby will need. As Topher drove, Sammy was in the back seat, taking care of the baby and making sure Jackson was fine.

"Hey, babe?" Sammy called.

"Yeah?" Topher answered.

"I was thinking about your idea about us moving to Los Angeles, and... I can't believe I'm saying this to you, but I want for us to move."

"Whoa, what?" Topher was definitely surprised as to what Sammy had said. "I thought you wanted to live here?"

"You said way back that your parents do have a home over there, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And the fact that your parents are super rich and they've even set a trust fund for you, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's take advantage of it!" Sammy said enthusiastically, however, her enthusiasm got the baby crying.

"Well, if you say so..." Topher said as the couple arrived at his driveway, ready for the late-night breastfeeding session and the massive effects of tiredness.

"Oh fuck," Topher whispered to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Welp! This is it! Final chapter before I leave for the Philippines! It's sad, but I'll try to write while I'm there. Oh, and I'm betting that this story WILL be done in a matter of four or five chapters.**

**Okay, so now that Sammy's given birth to a healthy baby boy named Jackson Curtis, what goes on next? Will they actually move to LA and live their life in a new place and in a new country? We'll see about that... in the next chapter of Sister, Sister!**

**Thank you guys so much for reading! Please review? Lol. Newbies? Liked it? Favorite and follow this shiznit! **

**And with that, deuces!**

* * *

**As of 6/16/15, I'm nearing my first year of FanFiction and my one year anniversary since I've first written this! I'm nearing the end of this story!**

* * *

**Did anyone get that Frozen reference? LOL. xD**


	31. The Great Plan

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter of Sister, Sister! Now, as I write this, I'm in the Philippines for three weeks. With that out of the way, let's continue with the story.**

**To recap, Sammy just gave birth to a birthday boy named Jackson Curtis and Topher is especially happy. What happens next? Idk. All I can tell you is just sit down and enjoy this next chapter of Sister, Sister!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, as it's owned by Fresh TV, Inc. Boo, you whore. [1]  
**

* * *

Chapter 30: The Great Plan

The birth of Jackson Curtis was cute and all, but not without problems, especially during the first few weeks of his birth: late night diaper changes and bottle-feeding sessions, as well as managing to find a babysitter for the baby themselves.

"Babe, what time is it?" Topher asked Sammy, both laying on Topher's rather large king sized bed. At that moment, however, she'd spoken too late, as baby Jackson woke up, crying.

"7 A.M." Sammy answered with a somewhat groggy voice. "Your turn. I did it last time."

"Fine," the boyfriend groaned. As he stood up to get the baby, a rather loud knocking came from the front door. "Are you forreal now? It's seven in the _fucking_ morning!" Topher exclaimed, putting a quiet emphasis on the "f-word".

Topher grabbed the baby and headed downstairs to the front door. When he opened it, it was revealed that a certain buff-as-hell chef and a certain Mildred O'Halloran are at the front door. "Good morning, Topher!"

"What?" the boyfriend asked in a rather rude tone. "If Chris wants me to take over the show, I'm out..."

"Wait, we ain't talking about the show, dammit!" Chef yelled. "We see that you got a kid on your arms. And we just wanted to give you this." Chef and Blaineley revealed a three boxes of diapers, as well as clothes for the baby and baby formulas.

"Yeah, thanks. Think you can just set it down near the fireplace?" Topher asked. "I mean, it's nice and all but... Wait, is that son of a bitch Chris doing some sort of hidden camera show? Is there some sort of GoPro in one of the boxes?" **[2]**

"Whoa, easy there, sport. I know you stressed out and shit about havin' a baby, but it ain't all that bad," Chef remarked.

"Whatever. So, what brings you out here? New TV deal in Los Angeles, and they want me to be the host?" Topher joked as he set the baby down on the little rocker. "I mean, I have a kid already. I'm not even married yet. And... you know... I have a kid and all of that. Coffee?"

"Yeah, please?" Chef raised his hand. "Just black will do."

"So, the reason why we're here is because of... Chris," Blaineley revealed. "I mean, besides the hosting during the summer and leading the school, he's outworked himself. I get that he wants to be the best in, well... pretty much every fucking thing, but he's killing himself."

"The point is?" Topher was confused.

"The point is... Chef and I are thinking of you hosting next season's Total Drama." Blaineley smiled with glee. "The show will take place in LA... and in San Francisco... and in New York..."

At that moment, Topher stood there in shock in awe. Of course he's always wanted to host a Total Drama show, being that Chris was his idol, named his cat Chef 2.0, and even went as far as trying to take Chris's job as host by calling the "producers", only to be foiled by Chris himself. But now, it's kind of impossible, as he's focused on the baby and Sammy.

"Damn... As much as I would love to, I really don't want to move away from my family, since the baby and all..." He took a sip of coffee before continuing. "Look, I'm all saying is that it's to early to call this."

"Really? Last time I checked," Chef spoke up. "You tried to steal Chris's job while you two were competing in Pahkitew Island."

"Yeah," Topher sighed. "But this time, it's different. I mean, I have a freaking kid and a girl to worry about."

"So, uh... Where's Sammy?" Blaineley asked as she looked around her surroundings for her.

"Oh, she's still asleep..." However, at that moment, Sammy arrived downstairs in her pink short shorts and a black tank top, still groggy.

"Oh, hey... Chef? Blaineley? What are you two doing here?" the younger twin sister asked as she approached the baby in the little rocker.

"Hey Sammy," Chef introduced. "We got you two some gifts for the baby and..."

"...And we were just talking about the future of Total Drama and how Topher would be the perfect fit," Blaineley interrupted.

"Oh, thanks Chef... wait, what?"

"Yeah," Blaineley smiled. "Chris is planning on having an early retirement soon, and we're trying to find candidates for the next host."

"I'm sure that you'll find a great host," Sammy spoke. "But, not now. I mean, I just a baby and all, I'm still sore, and... I just don't think it's the right time for him."

"Really?" Chef answered in a sincere voice. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

"I have to take the baby out later today to his doctor for some things," Sammy answered in a straight face.

At that moment, Blaineley stood up and went outside for a moment, trying to figure out how to lure Topher into the job. After a few minutes of thinking, she headed back inside, smiling.

"I have an idea. What if Topher gets the job, and say... all expenses, that means food, living, care for all three of you, and all of that, will be paid for by the producers?" Blaineley explained.

"Whoa. What?" Both Sammy and Topher gasped at the idea.

"Yeah. You go host the show... with Chris, and the producers will take care of your well-being for, say... five years?"

"With Chris?" Topher gasped. "Screw that."

"Okay, fine," Chef sighed. "If you ever need us, you know what to do." He then left a card on the granite countertop and the two left the house without saying another word.

Sammy just sat there, looking at the baby, still peacefully sleeping on the rocker. "Look, I don't know... it's up to you, though."

"I don't want to do it. I mean, you just had a baby, and with the baby, we're gonna be financially broken," Topher explained.

"Shit... How about your parents?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... you said yourself that if we ever decide to move out to LA or anywhere, for that matter... your parents are going to take care of us until we are financially capable."

"True, but..."

"And isn't it your dream to host the show? I mean, there it was, flashing before your eyes, the opportunity to host the show once and for all."

"That was back when I wanted to actually do it. Ever since then... I kinda gave up on it," Topher sighed. "I mean, I want to be in the industry, but not like that. I'm almost 19, for damn's sake!"

"Okay, so what... are you saying?"

"I want to do it, but at the same time, I don't want to. Because of you," Topher smiled.

Sammy sighed before smiling. "Okay. I'm in. If you want to do it, I'm in it with you." The younger twin sister followed it up with a small peck on Topher's lips. "Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Later that day, Sammy and Jackson Curtis went for a stroll around downtown Vancouver. After stopping by a local grocery store, Sammy spotted a very familiar face in line for the checkouts. "Amy?"

"Sammy!" Amy smiled before approaching her. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just getting a few things," Sammy answered. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, the girls and I are gonna be making cookies for a bake sale," Amy sighed.

"Can we talk? I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now..."

Moments later, the twin sisters sat down in a tea house with Jackson Curtis on the stroller. Sammy sipped on some milk tea, while Amy sipped on some strawberry and banana slushie. "Okay, what's going on, Sammy?"

"I have a dilemma," Sammy sighed. "Topher woke up with Chef and Blaineley on the door..."

"Yeah?"

Sammy continued. "And... he was offered a job in LA as host of Total Drama. And after the two left, we talked about it. He wants to do it, but at the same time, he feels like he doesn't want to do it because of... me."

"So, what are you gonna do?" Amy asked.

"I... I don't know. But, I want you to do something for me," Sammy begged as she sipped on her coffee.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Take care of my kid?"

For a few moments, the two became silent. Sammy already knew that by asking her older twin sister that, she'd regret what she said. Amy, meanwhile, was stunned at what Sammy asked.

"Are you sure about that?" Amy asked. "That means me... ME... ME, for damn's sake! That means me taking care of the kid while you two are in LA."

"Damn, I forgot you got accepted to Vancouver U," Sammy sighed.

"Put the baby on adoption?" Amy asked.

"That's one way," Sammy said as she sipped on her drink. "But I want her to be placed in a home where she can be safe and be with a loving family."

* * *

As the day passed, Sammy and Topher were at the dinner table with Amy and her family, while the baby was in Sammy's room.

"So, what's the situation about you guys and the baby," the mother asked.

"It's all going well... sorta," Topher chuckled. "Late nights, tiredness, the usual stuff..."

"Listen, Topher," Sammy spoke up. "I need to tell you something. So, Amy and I talked about some things... and I was thinking... what if we gave the baby away to a family?" As Sammy said those words, the whole table suddenly became quiet. Topher, especially, had the most to react about.

"Sammy... what the hell?" the boyfriend shouted. "I mean, where the hell did you get that idea from?"

"I was... I mean, Amy and I were thinking about it..." At that moment, the older twin sister stood up and looked at Topher, who was about to interrupt her. "...BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO DO IT."

"I mean, what gave you the idea?"

"Look at us! I mean, we're barely getting by, the two of us, and we're heavily relying on _YOUR_ parents for support!"

"Looks like we're gonna go... clean up and... yeah," the father said, before he and his wife left the dining area and headed for the kitchen, leaving Amy with the quarreling couple.

"Well, how else are we gonna get by?" Topher asked his girlfriend.

"I... I don't know!" Sammy yelled. At that moment, she sat down on the chair and broke down in tears. "Wha-wha-what are we gonna do?"

Topher approached her and hugged her. "We'll get through this. There's a contract signing tomorrow in Ottawa." Sammy's head then flew up, with tears running down her cheeks. "What?"

"I'm signing the contract. But... and you'll love this... I'll make sure that when I'm contracted, I'm gonna make sure the production team takes care of us, including the baby, even if it means suing the hellhole."

"Are you sure?" Sammy sniffled.

"Yeah, I know so," Topher smiled.

Amy smiled as she saw the two hug in relief. She then ran upstairs to her younger twin sister's room to see Jackson Curtis. "Don't worry, kid. You'll be just fine, okay?"

* * *

The next day came, with the sun shining brightly over the Vancouver area. As Topher left Sammy and Jackson Curtis to go sign the contract, Amy woke Sammy up.

"Hey, sis," Amy shook Sammy. "Wake up. It's 9."

"What, Amy?" Sammy groaned with a groggy voice.

"Look, I want to talk to you." Amy took a seat on her younger twin sister's bedside. "I know that for the past... 18 years, I've been a dick to you and all... but..."

"But what?"

"I want to go with you when Topher gets signed," Amy smiled.

"But why?"

"Let's just say... this is my punishment for being a total bitch to you all these years. This is my way of making up those years to you. I want you to be happy, and for almost eighteen years, I've taken your happiness away."

Sammy sat up on her bed, a bit groggy but awake. "Are you really sure about this? How about your chance to go to Vancouver U?"

"Did you not know I got accepted to UCLA as well?" Amy smiled.

"Actually, no," Sammy chuckled, before hugging Amy. "Congrats, though."

"I'll try my best to take care of little JC and study at the same time, okay?" Amy reassured.

"That sounds good. Thank you so much, sis!" The two hugged once again, before being interrupted by the sound of little Jackson Curtis crying.

"There, there, Jackson," Sammy smiled as she got up and carried the baby.

For the rest of the day, as the twin sisters hung out and played with Jackson, Topher checked in on Sammy by calling her. _Hey, babe. What's going on?_

"Nothing new here. Just playing with Amy and Jackson. What's up with you?"

_Just landed in Ottawa._ _Staying at a hotel where Chef and Blaineley booked me at._

"You nervous?"

_Hell yeah_, Topher sighed. _Don't worry, I'll be back in a few days, okay?_

"Few days? Why?"

_It's a surprise,_ Topher smiled.

"Is it? **[3]** Care to tell me what it is?"

_Nah. You'll know when I get back, alright? Hey, I gotta go now._

"Alright. Take care. I love you, Topher."

_Love you too, babe._

As Sammy hung up, Amy was gone as well, leaving her and Jackson in her room. As for the older twin sister, she ran downstairs and found her parents in the family area. "Hey, so you know how our birthday's in a few days?"

"Yeah," the mother nodded.

"I'm thinking of throwing a surprise birthday party. And I know that it won't be much of a surprise for me, but for Sammy."

"Ooh, why?" the father asked.

"Topher's in Ottawa for a few days, signing the contract for the next season of Total Drama. I already told him about our plan, and I'm just letting you know."

"How are you gonna plan on doing this?" the mother asked.

"I'll go shopping with her, while she leaves the baby behind. That gives you two and Topher some time to decorate for a good three-ish hours before we get back," Amy revealed.

"Okay... and... how about people?" the father cleared his throat.

"I know a lot of people," she smiled, holding up her phone. "And, I just told Sammy that I'll be going with her to LA when Topher gets signed. You know, UCLA?"

Her parents nodded in agreement. "Alright. Right now, we should get started, but we have to NOT let Sammy know about the situation, okay?"

"Alright," her parents nodded in unison.

Amy then ran outside and got into her car, but didn't drive off. She took out her phone and called Topher.

"Topher! You busy?" she asked.

_No, not really. I'm just having dinner with a friend. Did you tell your parents about the party?_ Topher asked.

"Yeah, they know. So, on the day you get back, Sammy and I are gonna go to the mall to get some baby clothes for Jackson. From there, you're gonna show up and get the people we invited in. From there, it's just a matter of stalling her."

_Alright, that sounds good. Hopefully, the signing goes well._

"Oh, and I also told Sammy that I want to go to LA with you guys to take care of the baby, alright?"

_Wait, why?_

"Making up nearly eighteen years of bitchiness to her, that's why."

_Oh, alright. Tell Sammy I love her, alright?_

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks."

_See you guys when I get back. Bye!_

"Alright, see you when I get back. Bye." Amy hung her phone up and got out of her car, looking at the bright horizon that lay in front of her.

"Sammy, I'm sorry for all these years," she said as she looked up at the horizon. "Oh man, I hope this works."

* * *

**A/N: Okidoki! There it is, and I managed to squeeze in a bit of writing time while I'm in the Philippines. **

**To recap, Chef and Blaineley want Topher to be on Total Drama, the twins' parents are throwing a surprise birthday party for her and her sister, and Amy's in on it, Topher's signing the contract, and Sammy has no idea that all of this is happening. **

**Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this! If you enjoyed it, or you didn't, please express it in the review section down below. Newbie? Like it? Want to follow it? Favorite and follow this story!**

**Thank so much, and until next time! Deuces!**

* * *

**1- If you haven't watched Mean Girls... gtfo. *points to back button* JK. xD  
**

**2- Rough similarity to "We're Breaking Up", with the hidden camera idea.**

**3- Normally what the three hosts of Top Gear say when they see something... you know... ridiculous or absurd or genius. :P**


	32. A Confronting Contract Signing (SPECIAL)

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome back to a new chapter of Sister, Sister! First off, I am proud to say that this very story is one year old! Secondly, this is the third time I'm writing this, mainly because the exact file for this doc keeps getting corrupted.**

**I have a goal for all of us: THINK WE CAN GET TO 150? WE ARE SO CLOSE! IF WE CAN HIT 150 EASILY, THINK WE CAN HIT 175? I KNOW WE CAN DO THIS!**

**With that being said, I really don't have much to say except... enjoy the story! And do please review at the end of the chapter to show your love and support! Oh, and I have a major announcement at the end! So, to check it out, you gotta read the story and review, of course! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Percentage of ownership of Total Drama? Zero.**

* * *

Chapter 31: A Confronting Contract Signing (A SPECIAL ONE)

Sammy headed to Topher's house for the day along with Jackson Curtis to be with Topher's parents as they watch Topher live on television. On the other side of the country, Topher was getting ready for his big signing. With a slim black suit, caramel colored shoes, and his Aviator-style sunglasses all ready to go, he picked up his phone and FaceTimed his girlfriend.

"Sammy!" he greeted his girlfriend on the screen.

"Hey, Topher! Sammy greeted on the other line. "Yeah, I'm at your parent's house with the baby."

"Oh, nice!" Topher then waved his hand to his parents who are also on the line. "Hey Mom and Dad!"

"We're just waiting for you to show up on TV," his father smiled. "And, let me tell you, we're proud of you, son!"

"We love you, Topher," his mom smiled, giving him a flying kiss.

"Love you too, guys!" Topher smiled back. "Listen, I have to go. I'll call you guys when this is all over, okay?" Topher's parents waved their son a goodbye, before giving Sammy's phone back to her. "Okay, Sammy. This is it. I'm ready for this."

Sammy stood up and headed out to the backyard. "Nervous?"

"Yeah, kinda," he smiled with a hint of shakiness in him. "Can I see Jackson for a minute? How's he doing?"

"He's doing fine, babe," Sammy said as she headed back in to show his boyfriend their son. "Hey little Jackson!" Topher called out, making funny faces to his son. The baby's only response was a curious laugh as he watched his father in joy.

A small knock was heard on Topher's door. "Topher, it's Blaineley. Are you ready?"

"Oop! Looks I gotta go, kid. Can you do a goodbye wave?" Topher asked in delight. "It's okay. Sammy. I gotta go. I'll call you guys when it's all said and done, alright?"

"Yeah," Sammy nodded. "I love you."

"You sure you want to say that?" he gave her a small chuckle. "Just kidding, I love you too."

"Wow, you fucker," she chuckled. "Now go!"

Topher hung up the call and headed to the door. "Oh, would you look at that. Your red dress really matches your personality on Total Drama," he joked.

"Wow, Topher," Blaineley giggled at the thought. "HEY! Anyways, are you ready? The ride to HQ is here. And for your personal security, we've hired Chef as your bodyguard." Chef arrived in a black suit with an earpiece on him. "Mr. Wellens, your ride his here."

"Cut the shit, Chef. Just act like my bodyguard and I'll let you host some of the challenges when I become host, alright?" Topher asked. The three all headed out of Topher's room, with Chef's response being a simple fistbump.

Twenty tedious and stressful minutes and a lot of paparazzi later, the trio arrived at HQ, heavily crowded with even more paparazzi, news agencies, and people that just want to be there for the moment. A minute's ride to the elevator took them to the floor where Topher's going to change history.

"You got this, Topher," Chef greeted. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this!"

Back in Vancouver, meanwhile, the live signing was about to start, and Topher's family, as well as Sammy and her child, were about to witness it.

Topher was escorted into a boardroom, filled with even more cameras, men in suits, and a contract in a binder. "Come on, let's get through this already!" Chris sighed. "Hope you're ready."

This was it: it was do or die for Topher. The cameras were ready, all the men in suits were ready, and He took a seat and gladly opened the contract. After a few moments to himself, he stumbled upon something. Before he could sign on the dotted line, he closed the document and took a deep breath. "I thought you were gonna include on what we agreed upon when we talked about it," he said, shooting a death glare on Blaineley and Chef.

Chef, who was quick to respond, grabbed a pen and added a new clause to the contract. "Okay... _This contract includes full assurance of the entire Wallace family, including thereof the Smith family_," Chef said to himself as he wrote down the new clause. "Topher, we really don't want you to miss this opportunity," he smiled, but not before fading away.

Chris, on the other hand, stood up in outrage. "What the hell was that? You weren't allowed to add anything!"

"Oh Chris?" Topher asked. "If I may, it says on this contract that I have 'FULL rights to the show, nullifying and voiding Chris McLean's tenure from the Total Drama series.'"

"So?" After realizing what Topher said, Chris's reaction was a simple "Oh shit!"

"Yeah? And what else? I run the show now! And everything that's stated in this contract, including the new clause, cannot be touched anymore!" Topher ranted. "Now, if I may have a pen please, we can get this out of the way."

Topher was seconds away from signing his life away for Total Drama, but not before Chris snatching the contract and ripping it in half. The entire boardroom gasped in disbelief as they had witnessed the once cocky and arrogant Chris McLean go through the trouble of trying to get Topher to replace him, only for him to rip the contract and leaving everyone rather disappointed. The cameras, meanwhile, caught the action as Topher looked at him in shock.

Then, Topher was then pushed into the wall by Chris. "Don't you EVER talk to Chris McLean like that again, boy! Just be lucky that I'm not gonna kill you at all or my publicity will be mud forever, alright?" He then proceeded to leave him two light slaps on the face before finally letting him go.

The entire boardroom gasped. The cameramen and reporters gasped. Sammy and Topher's family gasped. Hell, even Blaineley and Chef gasped. "You've done it," Topher smirked. "You've really done it, McLean!"

Chris angrily left the room, leaving almost everyone in shock. Topher got back up and cleared his throat. "So, I guess the contract can't be signed then, now that Chris tore it up," he shrugged. "Wow... what a jerk." He then left the room without saying another word.

As he left the room, everything was silent. Blaineley followed him as he exited the room. "Topher! Topher! I swear, this wasn't according to the plan!"

"WHAT THE _ACTUAL_ HELL was that!" Topher shouted. "I was THIS close to signing it, and then that dick McLean just... fuck."

Then, Topher's phone rang. "It's Sammy." He answered the call. "Babe?"

"_What the fuck was that?" _Sammy shouted. _"You were SO close to signing it."_

Topher sighed. "Tell me you guys witnessed it."

"_Yeah, we did," _Sammy sighed. _"It's a damn shame, though. What are you gonna do?"_

"I... honestly don't know. I'm just gonna go, okay. I'll talk to you later." He hung the call up and left the HQ, disappointed.

"Topher, wait!" Blaineley yelled. "I'm sure there must be a way to fix this! Come on!" Topher turned around and confronted her. "Like what the hell? I don't think there's a way to fix this. Tell Chris I'm suing his ass." He turned around and furiously walked away, but not before being heavily bombarded with more news reporters and paparazzi. He eventually got into his chauffeured ride and left the HQ, still shocked.

Later that night, Topher was packing up for his flight back to Vancouver the next day. As soon as he was done, a knocking sound came from his bedroom door. He opened it, revealing Blaineley with a tube on her shoulder.

"Oh man... what do you want," he spat.

"I just came here to give you this." She took her tube off and took out a document. "It's the contract with your clause added here. Best part is, it's just you and me and no Chris to interfere with this deal. Oh, and just so you know, I have this to further the proof." She took out her camera and placed it on the TV stand.

"Wait, so there's no BS here?" Topher asked as he walked to the big window, overlooking Toronto.

"Yeah, it's exactly like the one that you were about to sign before it all happened," Blaineley signed. "I'm sorry about it, by the way. Are you still going to press charges?"

Topher sighed. "Not this time, no," he responded. "But I am going to sign the contract so it's all good and done, okay?"

"And Chris?" Blaineley asked.

Topher turned around and smirked. "Tell him to show up on the first day of shooting the first episode." He picked up a pen and quickly read through it before FINALLY signing it. "There you go, Blaineley!" he smiled.

As she picked her things up and headed out the door, Topher picked up his phone and called Amy. "Amy! How's the party set-up going?"

"_Topher!_" Amy greeted on the other side of the line. "_Literally, I'm bored. I know it's in a couple days, and we have the most of the party items here. All we need now is a way for me and Sammy to not know about it._"

"Okay, that's really good!" Topher complimented. "I mean... so, yeah. Anyways, I'll be definitely home in the morning."

"_That early?! I mean, like... wow. But, how are you gonna tell Sammy the bad news?_"

"Oh, she knows. But what she doesn't know is what wasn't shown on TV afterwards," Topher smirked. "I'm not gonna go into further details because I'm gonna drop the bombshell during the party. So, how's the party gonna go down?"

Five good minutes of talking to each other about the party later, Topher looked at his near-finished suitcases. "Wow, fuck me," he sighed as he fell back on the bed, chuckling. "This shit's gonna be real."

The next day, and Topher went into town to buy a gift for the twins' birthday party, and for once, their birthday was going to happen at the same time. Anyways, he went to a local shopping center to look. "Victoria Secret? For Sammy? Why not?" he shrugged.

As he bought a few things from that store, Topher noticed a familiar face from one of the Total Drama seasons. "Hello! Did you have any trouble with finding what you needed?" the lady asked.

"Yeah," Topher chuckled. "Uh, don't you look familiar?"

"What?"

"Total Drama... Revenge of the Island?" Topher asked.

The lady behind the counter nodded. "Yeah! Wait, how do you know me?"

"You're... Dakota Milton!"

There was a small pause between the two. "Yeah! You must be... Uh... Topher?"

"Yup!"

"Oh my gosh, I know you! So, uh... what brings you here? Girlfriend?" Dakota joked.

"Yeah, birthday gift, actually," he chuckled. "I thought you were super fancy rich because of your daddy?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But, I wanna work my way up, so I'm stuck here," she sighed. "Oh, look at that. You're good to go!"

Topher grabbed the bag and headed out. "Thank you so much!"

"Topher, wait!" Dakota yelled. "Um... I know someone in the entertainment business that can help you out." She gave him a card. "Call him and tell him you know Dakota Milton, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Topher smiled. "Thank you so much!"

As Topher shopped around the mall, he wasn't expecting to do much, but a simple yell from a fan and many autographs later, the boyfriend managed to escape the madness, that is, the many rushing fans wanting a picture and an autograph. "Wow, that was shit crazy," he chuckled as he rode in the chauffeured ride. "Hey, can we stop by this one specialty shoppe? I have an idea for what to get for my girlfriend."

"On it," the driver smiled.

Later that night, as Topher was gathering photos of her and Sammy, he got a call from none other than... "Sammy!" Topher greeted as his girlfriend's face was shown on the screen.

"_Topher!_" Sammy smiled on the other line.

"Hey, how are you?" Topher greeted.

"_I'm all good here. Jackson just fell asleep, and I'm in front of the TV, typing up some things_," Sammy explained. "_Anyways, how are you? Still bummed?_"

"Yeah," he sighed. "It sucks, you know? But... don't worry, I'm coming home with a gift, alright?"

Sammy nodded. "_Alright,_" she chuckled.

"Anyways, I need to. I gotta finish building your gift?" Topher revealed. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"_Yeah,_" she nodded. "_I'll see you later. Love you, babe._"

"I love you too, Samantha," he said, before clicking the 'End Call" button.

On the other side of the country, Sammy did some thinking after the call. "Wait, gift," she thought to herself. "Is he... gonna propose or...? Nah, I doubt it. I mean, it's too early for us."

"Sammy?" Amy called. "Oh, there you are. Hey, you want to do something tomorrow? Just the two of us?"

"Why?" Sammy asked. "Are you gonna sabotage my birthday party so you could have it all for yourself?"

"The hell? No," Amy reassured. "I mean, just the two of us, hanging out. Sister bonding. For old time's sake."

"Is it alright if I bring Jackson with us?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, wow. This took me a good... MONTH just to update this! Also, it took me three tries to just get this done. It's not procrastination, but my file keeps getting corrupted, so I apologize for that.**

**Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading this! Liked it? Review it! Liked it? Fave and follow it! We're SO close to 150 reviews, so help me out! Let's get it up there!**

**Oh, and since I've made it to one year of writing this, I feel I should give these authors a shout-out for supporting me from the beginning until now. And yes, this is anyone who's faved, followed, and/or reviewed the story!**

**Ali6132**

**Applauze**

**Artemis Raven Courtney**

**Aurora Auror**

**AvrilLavigneFan2001**

**Bamimilyt6**

**Brook Vengeance**

**CMR Rosa**

**Candyboylover**

**DaleJr.88**

**DragoKing999**

**Elizabeth Life Stone**

**FoxfaceFan1**

**Glowing Insanity**

**Invader Cole**

**Jacie Knight of Light**

**KawaiiTdifan**

**KaylaBow**

**Keybladeauraofpie**

**Look-It's-Your-Honor**

**MaddySan5926**

**MintyPanda73**

**Rkidd1112**

**SapphireCrimsonSora**

**Smokescreen2814**

**SparkulzGurl**

**StarHeart Special**

**StylishFashionista**

**Wish I Was A Pirate**

**xXIronMusicXx**

**cowvensfn91**

**danifan3000**

**defan777**

**jj13dog**

** .piper**

**pensuka**

**salemkarr**

**To all the authors mentioned here, I'd like to thank you guys so much for the Sister, Sister love, even though I think most of you guys rarely read it. Again, I am humbled and thank you.**

* * *

**So, with that, next chapter will be about the party! Until next time, I guess I'll see you guys later! Deuces!**


	33. I'm Coming Home

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome back to a new chapter of Sister, Sister!**

**Boy, have I got some GREAT news! You know last chapter, I set a goal for 150 reviews? WE DID IT! Even better news, we hit 175 reviews! So, now our new goal is the ALMIGHTY... 200 REVIEWS! Think we can do it? I know we can!**

**Now, time to respond to some reviews from last chapter!**

**Smokescren2814: **Yeah, no problem! Trust me, that's only the beginning. XD

**Ali6132:** You think he's going to propose? Please. XD I mean, it's too early for that. Who knows?

**Glowing Insanity:** Trust me, Topher will be better than Chris! Yeah, yeah, thanks!

**Talisman975: **We've done it! Think this story can make it to the #Almighty200?

**SparkulzGurl: **Guess what? We already did!

**Applauze: **Oh, you'll see what happens to Chris!

**Everything I Liked Was Taken: **Honestly, I was surprised at your review! Thanks so much for supporting this! Means a lot!

**Nothing really much to say, except read and review! And enjoy, of course! **

**Disclaimer: Percentage of Total Drama? Zero. Also doesn't include royalties.**

* * *

Chapter 32: I'm Coming Home

Today was it: the birthday party. Topher was in the airport, waiting for his plane to arrive. "Damn it, can I just get on my plane? For god's sake!" he quietly ranted.

As he sat down on a seat, next to a sleeping fat man wearing Beats, listening to some raunchy music. Annoyed and a bit disgusted, he took out his phone and called Amy through FaceTime.

"Amy!" Topher waved as he saw the older twin sister on the screen. "Happy birthday to you and to your sister! How's the preparations going?" he asked.

_Aw, thanks, Topher!_ Amy waved back. _Sheesh, we have everything here. I just need to distract Sammy long enough for the set-up._

"So, tell me, what's your plan?" Topher asked. He looked at the fat dude, inches away from leaning onto his shoulder. He quickly moved out of the way, dodging the fat man.

_Uh, so... we're just gonna go plain and simple with a nice breakfast from Mom and Dad, and then we're going out_, Amy explained. _And then while we go out, our friends are gonna come and help set up. Then, that's where you come in._

"Okay, nice," Topher smiled. "I..." He was, however, interrupted by an announcement.

_Attention to all passengers: Flight N781 to Vancouver have been delayed due to mechanical problems with the plane. I repeat, Flight N781 to Vancouver has been delayed due to mechanical problems with the plane. I apologize for any inconvenience._

"Shit," Topher groaned. "Well... damn."

_What? What happened?_ Amy asked.

"My flight has been delayed due to some plane troubles," he sighed. "Shit. Great, now I'm screwed."

_Can you not get another flight out?_ Amy suggested. _I mean, it can't be that hard._

"Alright... I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye." He hung up his phone and went up to the flight attendant desk. "Excuse me, but are there any other flights heading to Vancouver besides this one?"

"We'll see what we can do," the flight attendant asked. "I apologize for the inconvenience, sir." As the flight attendant searched up for possible flights back to Vancouver, Topher was getting impatient. He grabbed his phone and called Sammy.

_Hello? _Sammy asked in a groggy voice.

"Uh, happy birthday, babe?" Topher chuckled. "Morning to you too, sleepyhead."

_Shut up, Topher,_ Sammy lauged. _Anyways, thanks! I nearly forgot that it's my birthday today._ _So, how are you? Are you headed home?_

"Yeah..." he mumbled. "I actually am. Just waiting for my _awfully long flight_."

_Poor you, _she said in sarcasm. _Listen, I can't wait for you to get home! I got something for you..._

"Oh? Wow, I can't wait to find out what it is," Topher lied. "And don't worry, I'm trying to catch my flight. But... it's delayed."

_Delayed? But why? I mean... aren't you supposed to be on board right now?_

"Plane troubles, babe," he sighed. He walked around the counter back and forth, still waiting for a flight change. "I'm trying to get a next flight out. So, what are you doing today?"

_I honestly don't know,_ Sammy groaned. _I'll go out with Amy and Jackson and we'll have a birthday dinner, I guess._

"Alright, alright," Topher smiled. "I'll see you when we get there, okay?"

_Yeah, yeah. I love you, babe._

"Love you, too." Topher hung his phone up and headed back to the counter. "Hi, so have you found a new flight out to Vancouver?" he asked.

"Yes, actually," the flight attendant smiled. "Sadly, the one we have leaves around three in the afternoon."

"Do you have any flights earlier than that?"

"There's one at past noon." Topher smiled and accepted the offer. "Alright, I'll take it!" As he waited to receive a ticket for his next flight out, a person tapped his shoulder. "Uh, excuse me?" he asked as he turned around. And when he did, he turned around to a small group of Topher fans. "Aw, damn."

"Sir."

"Sir?"

"SIR?"

Topher turned around and noticed that the flight attendant had the ticket in hand. "Here you go, sir!" she smiled. Topher received it and gave a big thumbs up to her before walking away, with Topher's fans following behind him.

Once he got to his seat, he dropped his things and stood up. "So, I'm guessing you guys are big fans of me, huh?" The entire group nodded in unison, while the one girl in the back screamed "I LOVE TOPHER!"

"Alright then," he sighed. He looked at the time. Two hours left before the flight. "I think I got some time to kill," he smiled.

Thirty minutes of meeting and greeting his fans, Topher was happy, but at the same time, worn out. "Man, I just want to go home!" he quietly ranted. From there, before his plane arrived, he spent his time rewatching old episodes of Total Drama and texting Sammy as she got ready for her big day.

A few hours, a couple bags of chips and a large can of soda later, it was time for Topher to step on-board. After checking his belongings to see if it was safe, he showed his boarding pass and finally entered the plane.

"First Class," he sighed. "Probably the last time I'll be here."

As the plane flew out of Toronto, Topher reflected on the things that happened while he was there. And since he was bored in the plane, he decided to write his reflections down... on his phone.

"So, Toronto: Contract signing, Chris going insane as ever, new contract signing, gonna go home and got a ring on me." He sighed as he took out the ring box out of his pocket and took a good look at it before putting it back in his pocket.

_Ladies and gentlemen, this is the captain speaking,_ the captain blared on the speakers. _I apologize for any delays earlier. Anyways, we are en route to Vancouver, British Columbia. Flying altitude will be at thirty three thousand feet, and the sky is clear for this journey. Nothing really going on, headwinds are around fifteen knots. Uh... yeah. Flying time will be five hours and five minutes. Arrival time will be around 2:35 PM, local time. Anyways, enjoy your flight and thank you for choosing AirCanada._

Topher slipped on his Beats headphones and watched Total Drama Island, studying how his hosting skills can improve over Chris. It didn't take that long though, however, that Topher had fallen asleep in the middle of Lindsay flipping the bird on Heather and ratting her out.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the country, Sammy and her son, Jackson, are about to get ready to go out for the day with Amy.

Amy came into her room and leaned on her door. "Hey, Sammy?" Amy asked. "Is it alright if we can stop by at Topher's parent's house?"

"Uh, yeah... sure, I guess. Why, though?" Sammy asked back.

"It's just gonna be the two of us, remember! Don't worry, we'll get Jackson back when we get back, alright?"

Sammy just shrugged as her response. "Sure." And with that, the younger twin sister finished dressing his son up and the three were on their way.

As Sammy gathered her son's things, Amy texted Topher's parents and her cheer friends... and her friends from school... and anyone and everyone that's competed in Total Drama... well, the ones she competed with in a mass text, informing her of the birthday party.

"Alright, let's go?" Amy asked. Sammy nodded and headed out of the house with Jackson. Meanwhile, the twins' parents checked the door to see if the coast was clear, before getting the house prepped up for the party. Within an hour, the twins' friends arrived at their house, prepping up for the party. Among those were the twins' friends from school, like Bridgette and his boyfriend, Geoff, Gwen, Courtney, Jasmine, her boyfriend, Shawn, Sky, Ella, and even Rodney, who for some reason, had lovey-dovey eyes on Ella.

After dropping Jackson off to his grandparents, Amy took Sammy out to town to do some shopping. "Dress shopping?" Sammy asked. "Well, I don't think I need a new dress, unless you're paying for it."

"Oh?" Amy was surprised. "Relax, I'm paying for it. I mean, it IS our birthday today, right?"

"True, true," Sammy nodded. Amy pulled her car into a parking spot, just outside the store she wanted to take Sammy to buy a dress.

"Sweet, we're here." The twins entered the dress shop, and immediately, Sammy had her eye on a stunning white dress. "Oh my gosh, this looks nice!" She grabbed the dress and showed it to Amy.

"You alright with this?" she asked her older twin sister. Her sister gave a nod, approving her choice.

The twins then spent their afternoon, shopping, hanging out, and just having fun... something that Sammy's yearned to have ever since the two were young.

"So, how do you feel about you and Topher moving to LA when the show's up and running?" Amy asked.

"I'm kind of excited, actually! I can't wait for us to just be alone together, with the show up and running," the young twin sister chuckled. "How about you? UCLA. Los Angeles. You're practically gonna be my next door neighbor!"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to move on to LA," Amy sighed. "I mean, we've been together almost all the time. At one point, I just wanted you dead because I thought you were a waste of space. But, you know, I changed."

At that moment, Amy texted Sky,a sking her if the house was party ready. Sammy, who'd been noticing she's texting a lot lately, asked what's up. "Who the hell are you texting?" she asked.

"Oh? Uh, no one, really. Just a friend," she lied.

Sammy shrugged as she checked her phone and saw a text from Topher.

_Hey babe! Heading home rn. Will see you later._

* * *

Back at the house, the decorating crew were almost finished with the decorations. Jasmine and Shawn awed upon sight, and Ella began singing about how excited she was in seeing the twins celebrate their birthday, much to the annoyance of pretty much everyone.

"Alright, alright," the mother yelled. "I think that's good. Now, all we need are the caters." At that moment, a knocking sound was heard at the door. "Oh, good!" The catering service headed inside and placed all the food outside, on a table, buffet style.

"On that note, I think we're good to go!" the mother smiled. And then, a knocking sound was heard yet again. The mother opened the door, and it was revealed to be Topher and his belongings. "Hey, Mrs. Smith!" he smiled. "Great to be here!"

"Topher!" the mother smiled as he gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheeks. "So, Sammy and Amy are out for the day, and Amy's doing her best to stall Sammy until you get here, and well... you're here!"

"Think it's time to get them home?" Topher asked.

"Yeah." Topher took out his phone and started texting Amy. _Yo! I'm here!_

As the twins were talking some more, sipping on some smoothies, Amy received a text. She quickly replied to Topher.

_Hey! Okay, on our way! Gonna go pick up your kid at your parent's._

"Hey, I'm tired. Let's go home?" Amy asked. Sammy nodded, and as they threw away their drinks, Amy received Topher's text back.

_What? Alright... tell her that they'll drop him off at your house. My parents are gonna be here at the party anyways. See you there!_

"Wait, what about Jackson?" Sammy asked with concern on her face. Amy sighed and spoke. "Don't worry, Topher's parents said that they'll be taking him home themselves. You alright with that?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess?" Sammy sighed in hesitation. "So, I wonder what's gonna happen tonight?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Amy lied.

Back at home, Topher's parents arrived for the party, bringing along Jackson Curtis. "Hey, son!" he smiled, getting him from his car seat. He started to lift him up, trying to get him to smile. "You miss your dad?"

Nothing.

He carried his son around to show to his friends, and all of a sudden, they all ganged up on him, trying to get a closer look at his son. Minutes later, and the people that Amy invited to their party started arriving, from Amy and Sammy's cheer friends to other Total Drama guests.

Amy and Sammy were on the freeway, on their way home. Sammy was anxious, while Amy was nervous. She tried to keep her younger sister in check, while trying to keep herself from spilling the secret. A few miles away, and Amy's car was at a red light.

She quickly took out her phone and texted Topher. _Few minutes away. Get everyone ready. NOW!_

Topher was sitting on a lawn chair, with Jackson resting on his chest, when he got the text. After taking a sneak peek of the text, he immediately stood up.

"HEY GUYS!" Topher shouted. "They're coming! They're coming! Hide! Go, go, go!"

At that moment, everyone that's there started running back and forth, trying to find a hiding spot. Some hid in the most inconspicuous areas. However, the twins' closest friends stayed where they were and remained still.

The twins arrived at the street they live in and find their street was mostly filled with cars. Amy, being the driver, turned around. "Uh, let's park somewhere else, alright?" Sammy could only give out a questionable "Okay?".

Once Amy parked her car a block away from their house, the two started walking home with shopping bags in their hands. And once they arrived at their house, they arrived to balloons tied to the outside lights. "What the...?" Sammy asked.

The two approached their front door, and as usual, it's locked. Amy pretended that she doesn't have the key to the house. "Crap, I don't have the key on me," she lied. "Let's check the back."

Sammy shrugged and they went around the house. Weirdly, the side door leading to the back was open. The twins went through it and they find their old friends from Pahkitew Island sitting on tables.

"'Ello, ladies!" Jasmine greeted. "How'd the shopping go?"

"Uh..." Sammy struggled the right words. "Hey, Jasmine!" She ran up to the tall Aussie and two hugged. "Oh my gosh, it was fun!" The two let go of their hug and noticed a few more others. "What are guys doing here?"

Sky cleared her throat. "Well..."

All of a sudden, everyone popped out all at once and surprised the twins. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone screamed.

Sammy was utterly surprised, as was Amy because she didn't expect that many people to turn up for their party.

"Oh my...!" Sammy cupped her mouth and started tearing up. The excitement and the joy died down as Sammy teared up in joy.

"Oh... my... gosh!" Sammy struggled to find her words. "I... This is the... nicest thing anyone's every done to me!" A few moments of silence turned into a moment of applause, as Sammy and Amy hugged their parents.

"Happy birthday, you two!" the mother whispered to both their ears. "I never stopped loving you two!"

And then the moment Sammy has been waiting for has finally arrived. The parents let go of their twin daughters and just as they were about to turn around, Topher shows up with a box for his girlfriend and his sister.

"You miss me?" Topher smiled. Sammy turned around and quickly hugged her boyfriend. "Oh my gosh! You're actually here!"

"Yeah!" he chuckled. "I missed you too! Anyways, I have gifts of my own for you two!" He took out two boxes from his bag. "And a little something extra for my girlfriend." He took out a long box and presented it to her. "Just don't open it know, alright?"

Sammy nodded. "Alright, let's get this party started!" she yelled.

With that, the real party was underway. Sammy and Amy had their most fun in years, Topher was happy to see his girlfriend and her sister get along, and Topher himself was glad that he was there for her.

* * *

Eventually, the party itself died down, and all the guests started to leave, one by one. At the end of the party, it was mostly Sammy, Topher, Amy, and their friends from Total Drama, bonding in front of the fire.

"Wow, that was one amazing party," Shawn smiled. "Although, I shouldn't have punched that one dude for looking like a zombie."

Topher sighed. "Anyways, I know that only one of you has known this, but... you know that day when I was supposed to sign the contract in order for me to host Total Drama?" he asked.

Everyone nodded. "Well, I do have some great news! Despite what happened, I signed a new contract... meaning I'm hosting Total Drama next year!"

A lot of surprised faces were shown, but the one that's surprised the most was Sammy. "How? Like... how did you do it?"

"Blaineley," he grew a smug look on his face.

"Blaineley?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah, Blaineley," Topher chuckled. "So anyways, here's the deal: I'm gonna be doing Total Drama, and I want you guys to be in it."

"Wait, why?" Jasmine asked.

"I have a surprise for the former host as a little... parting gift," he smiled. "And I want you guys to be in it!"

"Sure! I'm down!" Shawn smiled. "What are we gonna do?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"So," Ella cleared her throat. "When are you and Sammy going to move?"

"Uh, next month, actually," Topher revealed. "It's gonna be a long month," he said with sarcasm. He stood up and found Sammy in the living room, apparently in a phone call. "Hold on for a minute."

He entered the house and sat next to his girlfriend. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure if I'm up to living with you in Los Angeles," Sammy sighed. "I love you, but I just don't think I'm ready to leave the nest."

Topher threw his arm around Sammy and pulled her in. "I know it's going to be hard, but I promise, we will make the best of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Topher then got the long jewelry box he got for Sammy. "Here, open this one."

She opened it, and it was a beautiful necklace locket. "Wow... it's beautiful. I really can't believe it." The two shared a quick kiss before looking back at Sammy's gift.

"I really don't know what to say," Sammy smiled.

"Open it." Once Sammy opened the locket, it revealed a picture of them on the left side and a little transcription on the right side.

_Always and forever. _

"I love it," Sammy smiled as she wiped away a tear from her eyes. "I really don't know what to say."

"No need, babe," Topher smiled. "I have all the world in front of me, you and Jackson."

Amy, meanwhile, snuck a quick peek of the two on the couch, cuddling each other. "Wow, now I kinda feel jealous now," she said to herself.

* * *

**A/N: WOW. LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER. **

**This was one of the best chapters I've ever written, no doubt about that. I am really proud of how far this story has become. I just hope that this story will be one of the best in the fandom.**

**Anyways, I am sad to say this, but I am predicting that the story will end soon. How soon? I'd give it four more chapters. The end is near, I'm afraid.**

**With that being said, thank you guys SO much for reading this long chapter! Liked it? Review it! For the newbz that are just reading this, liked it, and want to follow what happens next? Just drop a fave and a follow, as well as a review!**

**Once again, thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you guys soon with a new chappie! :D**


	34. Sisters and Couple By Choice

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter of Sister, Sister! I know, I know... views didn't look that great, as did the reviews, and I'm hoping that this chapter will rectify it. So far, we've only climbed up four chapters, and it's... it's alright, but not what I really expected. What's worse... 33 reviews! Unbelievable. **

**Anyways, moving on to the story: Topher's back, the twins had a birthday party, Sammy's worried about her life once they move, and Amy is worried as well. **

**What happens next? Who knows? Just read and enjoy this next chapter of Sister, Sister!**

**Disclaimer: Wanna guess how much of Total Drama I own? Huh? None. Yeah.**

* * *

Chapter 33: Sisters... and Couple By Chance

A little over a month after the signing of the contract, Topher and Sammy were still in the process of moving out of Vancouver. Amy, meanwhile, was also ready to move out of the house and move into her dorm at the University of California, Los Angeles.

The couple and Amy woke up on a crisp, summer morning. As the twins' mother made the family breakfast, Topher was on his computer and started making preparations for their move to Los Angeles.

"Okay, so filming starts sometime next month," Topher cleared his throat.

"That's fine," Sammy smiled as she made herself some tea. "I'm quite excited for it. But now, are we gonna get all of our belongings from here to LA?"

"Easy, movers," Topher explained. "Can't be too bad. They'll be there when we get there. Speaking of which, I need to ask the prouders if they'll be providing us an apartment or something..."

"Wait, they can do that?" Sammy asked. "But hey, an apartment is better than nothing, I guess?"

* * *

The day in the suburbs of Vancouver was rather gloomy. Heavy clouds are covering the sky as the last of the couple's' items, bar their personal items, were packed in the moving van, Topher hung out at Sammy's house as the movers left the driveway, en route to their temporary residence in Los Angeles. "One more step, and we're in Los Angeles, babe," Topher smiled as he gave a small kiss on her cheek. "Are you excited for it?"

"Mhm," Sammy nodded as she clutched on Jackson Curtis, wading him gently. "Wait, are the flights to LA paid by the execs?"

"Yeah, everything. Hosting a show has its ups, and babe, this is one of many," he chuckled. "Anyways, we'll be leaving in about two weeks."

"Wait, we are?" Sammy was surprised at the news. "That's a bit... sudden, don't you think?"

"I know, it is," Topher sighed as he sat up on the couch. "It is, I won't deny that fact."

"Why don't we have another party?" Sammy suggested. "I mean, we ARE leaving our friends and family behind so that you can do your hosting job, so why not send them off with something to remember us by before we leave them for who knows how long?"

"So, uh..." Topher was still confused by Sammy's idea. "Okay, so let me get this straight: you want us to have a send-off party?"

"Basically, yeah," Sammy smiled, who noticed that Jackson Curtis was sleeping. "Alright, I'll leave you to ponder on that thought for a minute while I take him upstairs, alright?"

"Yeah, sure." As Sammy took her son up to her room, Topher checked out a few things about what he'd be doing for the next season of Total Drama he would be hosting. "So, hosting job... Just don't be like a narcissistic fuck like Chris," he said to himself. "Not too narcissistic, though..."

"OH YEAH! I forgot about Chris's... little appearance on the show!" Topher grinned with glee. "What do I have in store for him..."

All of a sudden, a sweaty Amy opened the front door, letting herself in. "Who knew that not running for a few months can get you, huh?" She then noticed Topher as she removed her sneakers. "Hey, Toph! What's up with you?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking of what I'm planning to do with Chris," Topher smiled as he looked at a sweaty Amy. "Where have you been?"

"Out running," Amy explained. "I gotta be in shape for when I cheer for the Bruins." She then headed into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

Topher closed his laptop and headed to where Amy was. "Hey, when do you leave again for college?"

"Sometime next week, why?" Amy curiously asked.

"Oh... nothing," Topher sing-songed. "Yeah, we're leaving for LA as well, like roughly around the same time as you."

"Sweet!" Amy gave a half-smile. "Listen, uh... can you do me a favor?"

"Yes?" he asked as he grabbed a bag of kale chips.

"It's something that I want to do for Sammy, since... you know, we won't be seeing each other for a long time?" Amy curiously asked.

"Why's that? You'll just be in another part of LA, studying, while Sammy's with me, taking care of Jackson, while I'm the moneymaker here," Topher spat. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

Amy stood there in utter silence. "You do realize you're starting to sound like a dick, right?" she asked.

"Whoa, I didn't mean sound like a dick!" Topher said, throwing his arms up. "I was just stating the obvious." Amy stood there with her arms crossed, looking ticked off. "Alright fine, I'm sorry. But you'll be in the same city as us, that's it. I'm sure that you'll be able to see us when you're on break or something."

The older twin sister sighed. "True, true... I mean, yeah. You're probably right. Hey, I gotta get my shit packed. I guess I'll see you later?"

Topher nodded as she watched Amy run off to her room. _Don't worry, Topher. They'll see each other sometime,_ he thought to himself.

Before Amy entered her room, she stopped by Sammy's room across the hall. "Hey, sis," Amy smiled.

"Oh, hey Amy," Sammy smiled as she sat on the rocking chair next to Jackson's crib. "What's up with you?"

"Just came back from a run," the older twin sister sighed. "I mean, it was nice, but damn I'm tired. How's your day?"

"It's fine, I guess," the younger twin faked a smile. "We're moving out in a couple of weeks, and... I don't know... I'm gonna miss this place."

Amy, feeling concerned for her sister, entered her room and sat down on the carpeted floor. "Yeah, Sammy... I will, too."

"Hey, at least you're not as worried as me," Sammy joked. "You're going off to college, while I'm gonna go live my life with Topher in LA... nothing more than the beautiful girlfriend for the next host of Total Drama."

"Hey, don't say that, sis! And anyways, you're more than that! You're the mother of a beautiful kid who will, one day, take over Total Drama!" Amy reassured. "Look at the positive things in life! Topher's hosting the show, which is HUGE! You're going to LA with him to support him and live a new life outside Canada! You should be proud!"

Sammy sighed. "You're right. I should be proud, but... I'm not. Honestly, I don't know why I got pregnant with Topher, in the first place. But, what's done is done, I guess."

"It's torn your life apart, yeah?" Amy asked. "Yeah, I know. Before you got pregnant, you had high hopes for universities. Now...I really don't know."

"Way to put a damper on my current life situation," Sammy joked. "Anyways, don't you have to get your things packed for move in?"

"Yeah," Amy laughed. "Anyways, whatever happens, I love you, alright?" The older twin sister stood up and headed out the door, but before she can, Sammy stood up and hugged her.

Their hug was short, but it was long enough for them to last a lifetime.

_Sisters by chance,_ Amy whispered.

_Friends by choice,_ Sammy whispered back. The two let go of each other, and Amy headed back to her room, grabbing a few boxes along the way, while Sammy looked out through the window and stared at its nonchalantly picturesque view of the backyard.

Amy began by taking down her posters, her awards, medals, and trophies and placed them in the box. "Yeah... I think these will go to the attic," Amy said to herself. As she cleared her trophy shelf of anything she doesn't plan on bringing with her to LA, she found a familiar sight covered in dust.

"What's this?" Upon picking it up and dusting off its surface, she found that it was her old diary from ages ago. "Oh, hey! This is amazing! Can't believe that I still have this!" Opening it again and flipping through it after years of neglect and dust brought her back memories. Mean ones, though.

She flipped though and through, and found an entry that she remembered writing. "Oh, would you look at this!"

Amy cleared her throat and quietly began to read loud. Page after page, she read back, eventually remembering what she wrote and when and what happened.

After quite some time, Amy placed her diary in the box, along with other various items headed for the attic.

"Wow, I was such a dick to Sammy," Amy sighed at her own comment. "I'm just glad it's all over now."

As she separated her items that she will be bringing with her to college and her things that she will leave behind, Amy's room became bare, with the only items left are the boxes scattered around her room, a bunch of suitcases and her bed, still intact.

"Wow, this is a lot harder than I thought," Amy sighed, looking down.

After a solid three hours of deciding which one goes where, Amy headed out to check what had happened in the past three hours.

"Sammy?" Amy yelled. "Topher? Mom? Dad? Where are you guys?"

"Amy?" a familiar voice was heard. Jasmine. Jasmine? What was she doing here? "You a'ight?" she asked whilst trying to catch her breath.

"Jasmine? What are you doing here?" Amy asked in a 'freaked-out' voice. "Where's the rest of the family and Topher?"

Jasmine was sniffling. She looked down, trying her best not to cry whilst giving Amy some news. "It's... bad news," she sighed. "Amy, it's your family. They... they..." Jasmine tried her best not to act up and cry, but it was too much for her to bear.

"What? What is it?"

"They... were killed in an accident." Was this all true? Was Jasmine trying to scare Amy into thinking they're really dead? Are they really?

Amy stood there in a stunned silence. "What? What do you mean?" she asked, cupping her mouth as she held back tears. "Come on, you can't be..."

Jasmine, however, could only nod in utter shock. "Yeah... they are... They're gone, Amy. I'm sorry," Jasmine finally broke down in tears. "I got there in time to save them, but... I couldn't."

A tired Amy lied on her bed, dry tears still apparent on her cheeks. She slowly blinked her eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light outside.

"What...?" Amy stuttered as she sat up on her bed. "What happened?"

She looked around and noticed the piles of boxes and suitcases still scattered around her room. "Sammy? Sammy! What happened?"

Then, at last, the familiar face of Sammy arrived, leaning on the door support. "Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"What happened to me?" Amy asked her younger twin sister. Sammy could only shrug, as she didn't know what had happened to her older twin sister. "I honestly don't know."

Amy looked around in a worried manner. She looked at the palm of her hands to check if anything had 'happened to her'. "That's... _weird_."

"Maybe you were just in a bad dream," Sammy shrugged as she headed back to her room.

Amy slowly stood up and walked out of her room, still fazed by her dream. "I swear, that was a bad dream," she mumbled as she made her way down the stairs and out to the gathering area. She was just glad to see everyone and everything stay the same after that wild dream.

After a few more days of packing her things together, Amy's room was now completely empty. She was practically living in her suitcase. It was only a matter of days before she was due to head off to Los Angeles to start a new life as a Freshman in college.

"Amy?" Topher knocked on the older twin sister's door. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Amy slowly opened the door for Topher, who was wearing a tight polo shirt and khaki shorts.

"Since you are going off to LA in a couple days, what do you think about Sammy and I coming with you?" Topher asked with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Amy thought about the idea of at least being with her sister one last time before she leaves the nest. "How about Jackson Curtis?"

"It's alright," Topher reassured. "Jackson's going to be staying with your mom and dad while we go to LA with you. At least let us spend a couple days in LA with you. Sammy and I really want to see what the location will be like before we make the move."

"Alright, I guess," Amy smiled as Topher was satisfied by her decision. "Alright, yeah!"

"Thank you so much, Amy!" Topher smiled his way out of Amy's room as he headed off to find Sammy.

"Sammy?" Topher half-shouted. "Great news!" Sammy, meanwhile, was reading a couple books for Jackson in the living room.

"What is it?" Sammy asked as she placed the book down on the coffee table and picked up her son.

A somewhat giddy Topher smiled at the sight of his girlfriend reading books to their son. "Oh? Oh yeah... So, I just got word that we can come to LA with Amy. We can finally see what we're dealing with in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, really?" Sammy smiled. "Wow, we're going to LA, buddy!" She said with a somewhat baby voice to her son. Topher, however, stood there, not smiling.

"Uh, did I forget to mention that it's just the two of us that's going?" Topher asked. "It's just us two."

Sammy's mood changed from happy to somewhat disappointed, as she heard the bad news from his boyfriend. "Uh... who's taking care of Jackson?"

"I'm sure your parents will take care of them," Topher reassured. "Which reminds me, I gotta ask your parents too..."

Sammy was sort of disappointed with the result. Sure she was going to Los Angeles with Topher, but she didn't know that Jackson would be left behind.

Sammy sighed. "Alright..."

In Topher's mind, he did feel a bit of guilt. Sure he'd be going to LA with his girlfriend, but not with his son. "Great, now I feel a bit guilty."

"No, no, it's alright," Sammy sighed. "I'll ask my parents if they can take care of Jackson for a couple days."

Topher was really feeling the guilt. "Sammy, I'm sorry that..."

Sammy interrupted. "No, no, I understand. It's alright."

And with that, Topher headed up to Sammy's room and hung out there whilst Sammy and Jackson were still in the living room, both trying to forget what just happened between the two.

Topher finally took a seat down on the carpeted floor in Sammy's room, trying to find contacts that he knew were living in the LA area. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Geoff?" Topher asked himself. "Hmmm..."

* * *

**A/N: Wowie! One hell of a chapter, huh? A lot of things happened, that's for sure! I'm just sad to see this all finished up! Anyways, uh... this took me around three or four weeks to complete, as I am really busy with school this time of year. I'll try my best to spew out more chapters in the coming weeks. **

**Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, leave a review! Newbie who wants to finish the story until the story is declared 'complete'? Fave and follow!**

**Once again, thanks so much, and I'll see you guys in the next update!**

* * *

**Oh yeah, by the way... check out my new story called "The Fashion Bloggers"! Reviews are appreciated!**


	35. The Good, The Bad, and The Surprise!

**A/N: Hey guys! Look who's back with a brand new chapter of Sister, Sister! Who you might ask?**

…

…

…

**JOHN CENA! *dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun***

**ANYWAYS, I've been wanting to write this for a while, but since school and YouTube got to me, well... I am busy. Anyways, here's the deal: I am LITERALLY eight reviews away from hitting the #GO200 goal! I think we can do it with this chapter! You guys up for it?!**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter of Sister, Sister, in which the twins and Topher head out for Los Angeles! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own ZERO percent of Total Drama or its characters. However, I DO own ONE HUNDRED percent of my YouTube channel. :P**

* * *

Chapter 35: The Good (News), The Bad (News), and... the Surprise

Topher walked downstairs and headed outside to try and contact Geoff, who's living in Los Angeles with his girlfriend, Bridgette. After a few moments of sitting outside in the warm, Canadian breeze, he finally managed to contact Geoff.

_Yo_, Geoff answered with his traditional relaxed tone. _Whaddup?_

"Hey Geoff!" Topher spoke up with a smile. "Yeah, it's Topher. How are you?"

_Hey, man! I'm at the beach right now with Bridge. We're catching some waves right now. Why?_ Geoff replied.

"Uh, yeah... we're gonna be heading to LA in a few days, and... we're just gonna visit you guys," Topher smiled in confidence, hoping the Party Dude would say something.

_Oh, really? Dude, that'd be totally cool!_ The Party Dude said with excitement. _Yeah, yeah, sure! We'll see ya in a few days, alright bruh?_

"Yeah, yeah! See you!" Topher hung up and started fidgeting at the fact that the Topher and his girlfriend are going to Los Angeles, as well as Amy. Topher ran up to Sammy's room, where Jackson was also present.

"Sammy, great news!" the boyfriend said, panting. "We're going to LA!"

"Oh yeah?" the girlfriend smiled with glee. "That's amazing! Just one thing... do you know anyone in LA right now? Besides Chef and Blaineley," she spat with doubt.

"Why do you think I got in contact with Geoff?" he smirked. "But yeah. I called Geoff. And I'm gonna call Blaineley and see if she can get us a hotel room for a couple days, since... Amy's going off to college and all that?"

As Topher walked in and grabbed Jackson Curtis, Sammy was still optimistic about the entire ordeal. "How about Mom and Dad?" she asked.

"They can come with us as well," Topher reassured. "I mean, come on now! We're all going to be there when Amy finally goes off to college. Then it's the two of us, checking out the place we'd be staying in, while your parents are somewhere in Beverly Hills, shopping for Gucci bags and Louis Vuitton jeans."

As Topher comforted his son by rocking side to side, Sammy pondered on that thought. "So... we're going to LA for a couple days, with our son... we're bringing our parents with us because Amy's going off to college, even though we're going there just for the sole purpose of checking out where we're living for a while?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Topher reassured.

"Alright, then. You take care of your son, and I'll get packed here for the both of us. But, do my parents know that they're going as well?" she asked. Topher showed a quiet surprised face as he tried to explain that he hasn't _really_ told her parents. "You didn't, did you?"

"Yeah, I couldn't." he sighed, finally giving in. "Can you ask them, though?" As Sammy walked away in an angry manner, Topher tried to explain to her the reason. "Oh, please! I thought it'd be nice to bring your parents to LA so they could see your sister go off one last time."

"Alright, fine." And with that, Sammy headed downstairs to where her parents were hanging out. Meanwhile, Topher headed across the hall to find Amy, finally done packing her things up for college. "Amy?" he knocked on her door.

"Not now, mom!" Amy yelled, as her blaring music prevented her from noticing that Topher was on her door. Topher pounded on the door a little louder, and that did the trick. He took a deep breath before Amy opened the door.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Hey to you too," Topher said sarcastically. "Anyways, is it alright if your parents come with us?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Don't they want to see you one last time before you go off to college?" he also asked. "I mean, it's only fair if they..."

Amy interrupted Topher as he was talking. "True. Sure why not?"

"...that they go with you... Wait, what?" Topher was stumped. "You said yeah?"

"Yeah, I said yeah. Of course I want my parents to see me go off to college," Amy explained. "Isn't that what every parent wants to see?"

Topher was stunned. A few moments later, he managed to compose himself and continue talking to Amy. "Oh. Well, alright," Topher sighed, followed by a laughter. "So, Sammy's going to ask them if it's alright, okay?"

"Yeah, alright," she nodded. And with that, the older twin sister closed her door and continued blaring her music as she continued folding her clothes and stuffing them into suitcases.

Meanwhile, Sammy was finally in the living room with her parents, who were happily enjoying themselves with coffee on the table.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked, taking her time to sit down.

"Yeah?" her parents said in unison.

"Quick question," Sammy sighed, preparing herself for the worst. "How would you guys feel if we all go to LA to, _ you know..._ say goodbye to Amy?"

"Oh?" her father was surprised that Sammy had even asked. "Well... of course we'd go!" The twins' mother also nodded in agreement.

"How would you guys feel if we leave in a few days?" the younger twin shyly asked. The parents looked at each other as if they were stunned. "Wait, what?" the mother stammered.

"A few days, Sammy?" the father was also surprised. "Yeah, we know, Sammy. Amy's gonna be moving out of here in a few days for college."

_Son of a bitch_, she muttered under her breath. "Yes, Sammy, we knew it all along. But, since you and Topher are going, might as well bring Amy with you," his mother explained.

Sammy, however, was somewhat surprised with the news."Wait, you guys aren't coming?"

"We can't," the mother replied. "Your dad's got a business trip on that date to Saskatoon, and I'm staying here, taking care of your son," she explained.

"Alright, then." Sammy nodded as she slowly backed away from the living room and ran upstairs to Amy's room.

"Amy?" she pounded on her door. "Amy! Open up!" The older twin sister opened her door and Sammy quickly walked in. "What?" she was startled.

"So, uh... Mom and Dad aren't coming along with us," the younger twin explained. "Yeah..."

Amy was equally shocked to hear the news. This was the moment Amy has been waiting for. She was ready to become and independent person, and she was ready to witness it, but their parents won't be able to. "Damn... that sucks."

"Hey, listen... if it makes you feel any better, we're gonna be there for you when you finally go off," Sammy's voice soothed Amy, who was on the verge of tears. "Okay?"

"I-i-i-it's just not the same without them, y'know?" And at that point, Amy started shedding tears, which was rare for her, since she barely cried, even in front of Sammy.

"Amy crying? That's rare," the younger twin sister joked. "Anyways, it's alright. We'll just... FaceTime them before you go. It'll be fine." Sammy then stood up and left the room, but not before patting her older twin sister in the back. She took a deep breath as she walked across the hall and entered her own room, where Sammy herself was surprised to see Topher and their son, sleeping on her bed. She leaned on the door frame, smiling.

"Hey," Sammy quietly smiled. "Nice to see you and your son bond."

"Yeah, it really is," Topher smiled. "So, your parents knew along, huh?" he chuckled as he slowly let go of his son and moved him to his girlfriend's bed. "So, your parents knew all along?"

"You know about this?" Sammy worryingly asked. "How was I the last one to know?"

"It's easy, we just didn't mention it to you... or on our group chat," he explained. "So... it's just us three. No parents, no Jackson, just us two and your sister."

Sammy nodded. "I was kinda... expecting them to come, but it's such a short notice. Don't worry, she'll just FaceTime them while she's there."

Topher shrugged. "It's gonna be one hell of a load, cuz y'know... her stuff," he complained. "What about driving there?" Before he could continue, Sammy quickly stopped him. "No. Just no. Why bother driving twenty some hours just to get to LA?" **[1]**

Topher thought about the idea of driving for twenty hours, before quickly rejecting it. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So, we're flying, then?"

Sammy nodded.

A couple days and a lot of packing between the couple later, the entire Smith family plus Topher were at Vancouver International Airport, ready to embark for Los Angeles.

"Well, this is it," Amy sighed as she looked at her parents one last time. "I'm off to college, and I... I'll miss you all." She ran up to her parents and gave them a big hug.

"Oh, I'll miss you too, Amy," her mother said, kissing her eldest twin daughter on her forehead. His father was visibly tearing up, trying to regain his composure. "Have fun, baby," he smiled. "We love you."

A few heartfelt moments later, Amy finally let go of her parents, and Sammy and Topher said their goodbyes to them and to their son. As the three entered the airport doors, pushing pretty much Amy's items and couple's luggage into the check-in line for the boarding passes, the twins' parents stood there, with Jackson still in the stroller.

"Think we'll see Amy around late November?" the mother asked, with the husband nodding. The husband and wife strolled with their grandson out of the area, back to the car and to their house.

A couple hours and a lot of security checkpoints and waiting later, and the trio were at their gate, waiting for their flight to Los Angeles. Although, their quiet wait would be interrupted by the multitude of fans wanting a picture and an autograph from the trio.

"Topher, what's going on?" Sammy squeezed Topher's arm as an army full of Total Drama fans gathered around them. Topher could only smile as he took out a Sharpie pen and tossed two others to the twins. "Just smile and sign," he smiled as the first fan approached the narcissist and signed a picture of him.

A good half hour of signing, smiling and a bunch of selfies later, Topher and the twins were finally boarding the plane for Los Angeles. The flight itself was pretty ordinary, as Sammy sat in between her sister on the window seat and Topher on the aisle seat. The couple were watching a movie as the plane soared at thirty thousand feet.

A little over two hours later, and the trio finally arrived in Los Angeles... as well as a lot of Amy's items. Topher rented out a pick-up truck as they needed to haul all of Amy's belongings to her new home for the year at UCLA. Today was the day that Topher and Sammy would be getting a real taste of the new Hollywood stardom, and Amy would be moving into her new dorm room.

The truck pulled up outside the building Amy would be staying in. Amy went to check herself in, and Topher and Sammy helped carry her items to her new room.

"Did you really need to bring your entire closet?" Sammy joked as she struggled to carry a plastic bin full of her older sister's clothes.

"Well... yeah," Amy giggled as she watched her younger twin sister struggle, pretty much like how it was a year or two... or sixteen years or so.

Amy helped out as soon as she knew what her room number was, carrying a suitcase of clothes and her beddings and towels. Topher took care of the heavier, personal items, and his girlfriend took care of her toiletries. As the trio entered Amy's new room, all was revealed as a familiar face was already waiting in her room.

"Scarlett?!"

* * *

**A/N: And, it is done! Okay, so you know how I'm trying to get this story finished? Well, I'm trying AS BEST AS I CAN! Sheesh, I have school, then YouTube... this is my only free time, apparently!**

**Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading this! You know the drill! Tell me what you think about it!**

**Oh, and stick around for a new story sometime around Christmas Day! With that being said, thanks for reading, and I'll see y'all in the next chapter!**


	36. Life (and Attitude) Adjusting

**A/N: OMG! I'M ALIVE?! I'm alive! I'm so sorry for the rather long gap between the last time I've updated this and... now. _Nearly two months? Sheeeeesh!_**

**Anyways, I'm back with a new chapter of Sister, Sister! Now, this is almost done, and I'm sad that this is almost done! But, we've hit 200 reviews! AMAZING, right?!**

**With that being said, thank you so much for the continuous love and support of this story! Let's get cracking with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TD or its characters. You wanna know how to make me happy? Watch my videos! It's on my profile, don't worry!**

* * *

Chapter 36: Life (and Attitude) Adjusting

"Scarlett?" Sammy, Amy, and Topher were was surprised by her presence. How did she manage to leave the institution? Was she sane enough to be on her own? Was this all a setup?

"Oh, hello Amy, Samantha, and Christopher," Scarelett greeted whilst working on a miniature robot on her side of the dorm. "I see you've just arrived," she observed the trio by their heavy panting and sweaty nature.

"...Yeah, I just did," Amy said in a low tone, still surprised by her presence. "What are you doing here?"

"I have applied to the University of California, Los Angeles because of the mechanical engineering program they have here," the tall ginger explained in her rather monotone voice. "What brings you three here?"

"Uh, I applied here as well...?" Amy said confusedly. "I'm just as surprised to have you as my roommate?"

Scarlett stood up and faced Amy. "Well, I cannot be surprised that I have you as my roommate."

With the trio getting the last of things for Amy's items from the truck, Amy settled down on her side of the dorm, checking her phone for anything. "This is gonna be one hell of a semester," she whispered to herself.

"I heard that," Scarlett nonchalantly said as she sat back down on her side of the dorm.

Topher and Sammy arrived back at Amy's dorm to say their final goodbyes, with hugs and light tears on the sisters' eyes. The couple left Amy and Scarlett behind, leaving them to "interact", to some extent.

"Do you think Amy will be fine with Scarlett? I mean, we've seen Pahkitew Island on rewind, and we've seen what she's actually like..." Topher explained.

Sammy could only shrug as she made her way out of the dorm house with Topher. "I don't know. Maybe she's sane enough?"

Back in the room, Scarlett and Amy sat in their dorm, too "busy" to create a conversation. That is, until Amy decided to break the silence. "I have a question," Amy asked the tall ginger.

"Yes, Amanda?" Scarlett asked as she kept working on her robot.

"I'm not sure how to say this in a way you'll understand, but..." Amy began speaking, only for Scarlett to interrupt her train of thought.

"...how did I become a successful person without any interference from anyone?" Scarlett asked Amy in a blunt manner.

On the receiving end of the conversation, Amy was confused as to what Scarlett had said. "Wait, no... I mean, how are you able to cope with, you know... no siblings to take care of you when it's just you?"

At that point, Scarlett put her tools down on her desk and turned around. She stood her tall scrawny self up and sat down on her side of the bed, facing Amy. "Why are you asking me these questions?" she bluntly asked.

"Can't I ask these questions?" Amy bluntly answered back.

Scarlett could only shrug at her response. "No. Well, honestly, I don't have time for any of them. I need to go to the laboratory to do some experiments with this robot. I will be back in about two hours." As the Braniac picked up her backpack, she slammed the door shut, leaving Amy behind with all of her items.

With the dorm left for herself, "Well, I guess it's time for me to unpack my stuff," Amy thought. She stood up and opened up a large plastic bin full of her bedding materials. As she took her time taking out her materials, one by one, placing them on their respective places, Amy was able to finish taking most of her items out in no time at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sammy and Topher were on a car, on the way to the set they will be staying in for about three months. They were minutes away from the studio where the show will be hosted and the area they'll be living in.

The car pulled up in front of the studio's gates. And as the car was let in, Topher parked the car at the spot that had a "Reserved for Topher" sign. The future host could only laugh he saw the sign. "Wow, I think I'm gonna like this," he smiled. The couple stepped out and checked out the surroundings before being greeted by Blaineley.

"Hey guys!" the former Mildred O'Halloran smiled. "Welcome to Hollywood! Anyways, since we're here, want me to give you guys a tour?"

Topher and Sammy nodded as they followed Blaineley around the set where the show would be hosted. A fifteen minute cart ride later, they arrived at an empty lot where the show would be made, similar of the old film lot in Toronto used for Total Drama Action.

"Wait, this is the place?" Topher asked her.

"Yeah. The season you'd be hosting would be similar to Total Drama: Action, but with a brand new cast and similar, but different, challenges from Action," Blaineley explained.

As Blaineley showed Topher and Sammy the set, the future host felt some reassurance. "Well, at least this is nicer than Action. How much is in the budget?"

"About five million dollars per show," Blaineley asked. "We're currently owned by Cartoon Network, who bought the rights to the show from Fresh TV about $100 million."

"Damn, must've been one hell of a deal," Topher was impressed by the news. "So, this season's basically going to be like Action, but it's set in a much nicer place and with a new cast?"

"Basically."

The tour went on and on for a couple hours until the sun was beginning to set. Topher had seen what he needed to see for his new show, like the PR team, the production team, and his personal favorite, his styling team. But later that night, Topher and Sammy, along with Amy, all gathered at a high class restaurant along Sunset Boulevard.

"Well, how was your day at school?" Sammy asked. "Tell me the story!"

"Besides Scarlett being a flatout nerd she is, it was pretty boring," the older twin sister giggled at her own comment. "I got my room all decorated and I'm gonna go walk around the campus in the morning."

"Aw, that's nice!" Topher smiled. "I'm surprised Scarlett hasn't plotted your death..." However, his small laugh faded when Amy gave a disapproving look to him, the crossed arms and all. "Anyways, I'm sure she'll change."

Amy's look changed again from disapproving to calm again as she dived into her pasta dish. "So, how's the tour of the studio? You excited, Topher?"

"Well... I've been thinking about it, and I-I-I-I don't know if I feel comfortable for the job. I mean, I've always wanted to be in the reality show business," Topher sighed.

"Hey, it's going to be hard," Amy explained. "I've got to adjust to Evil Witchy Bitch living with me, and I've got four years here. You just need to adjust yourself to here, as well."

"Yeah, I never really thought about it, until now, obviously. But still..." Topher pondered on Amy's advice. It was rare for Amy to give advises, but she herself was adjusting to her new life in Los Angeles, so she had no problems. "You know what? I think you're right!" He raised his fist in the air as he said those last four words rather loudly than he thought.

Embarrassingly, Topher slowly placed his fist down, while incurring giggles from his girlfriend and her twin sister. "Anyways, I think you'll do fine. I mean, it can't be that bad."

"So, tell me this, Amy," Sammy wiped her mouth before continuing. "How are you going to talk to Scarlett? I really don't want to see you on the verge of tears when she knows she'll use her knowledge of you against you."

"I'll find something out. I'll probably go have a chat with her tomorrow," was all Amy could utter. "We'll see what happens."

The three finished their dinner, and dropped Amy off on their way to Topher's mansion. The mansion was his parents', and they'd use it whenever they were in town. It would be used again, this time, in Topher's possession. Not far away from Hollywood was Beverly Hills, the star struck home of the famous. The Wellens mansion was at the top of the hill, overlooking the view of a dark Los Angeles in the distance.

"So, here we are," Topher said as he pulled the rental car up to the gate. "Luckily, Mom and Dad have gladly provided me their mansion, now they thought that I'm ready for the big time."

Awing at the exterior of the house, Sammy couldn't help but look at Topher in a weird way. "You said that this was no bigger than your parent's house back in Vancouver?"

"I never said that," Topher chuckled. "I mean, we only live there so that we're away from the paparazzi. With this house, we're away from them as well."

"Oh, alright Mister Future Big Shot!" Sammy ran over to her boyfriend and planted a kiss onto his cheek. "I can't believe we have a future!"

"Well, believe it!" Topher smiled as they hauled their belongings into the mansion.

After spending a restful night in the mansion, the couple were together in bed for the first time in a while, happily enjoying what was going to be a great future for them! Sammy was the first to wake up. After decently dressing herself up, she grabbed her phone and began walking around and checking out the mansion.

First, she checked out the kitchen. But she was surprised as to who was already there... making pancakes and bacon. "Who the...?" Sammy questioned the person in the kitchen. "Who are you?"

"_Hola_, I'm Silvia," the woman said in her Spanish accent. Wearing a typical maid outfit worn by older women, the lady just finishing up making their breakfast.

"Uh... hi there?" Sammy was confused. "Are... you the maid around here?"

Silvia nodded.

"Ah, well... okay then." Sammy grabbed a plate of pancakes and bacon, and sat down on a stool near the marble countertop. "So... how come I've never seen you until now? We've only come here last night," the younger twin explained.

"_Si,_ I was asleep when you two arrived," Silvia explained in her accent. "Topher told me that you are arriving, but told me to just sleep because he wanted to surprise you."

Sammy slowly nodded. "Ah, that sly son-of-a-gun," she chuckled. "Anyways, how long have you been in this house?" she asked the maid.

"Ah, well... Topher's parents hired me as their maid when they were living here. Ever since they moved out, they have let other celebrities rent the mansion. Last person who moved in here was Vin Diesel, I think, when they were shooting for that one movie," Silvia explained. "Anyways, ever since then, I became the made of this house, and I've seen celebrities live here for a few months."

"Interesting," Sammy nodded. "Anyways, it's really nice in here."

"So, what brings you and Topher to Los _Angeles_?" she asked the younger twin.

Sammy wiped her fingers from the bacon grease before speaking. "Ah, Topher's the new host of Total Drama. He's replacing Chris, and I get to go along with him!"

"_Es bueno! _And, what about you?"

"Well... I don't think anybody's known this, not even Topher, but I'm glad I'm with him because I'm a YouTuber myself. You know those people holding their cameras in front of them and just talk in front of them? That's pretty much what we do," Sammy explained. "So I'm just here to enjoy myself and meet some YouTubers along the way."

"Did I just hear you talking about you becoming a YouTuber?" a familiar face erupted in the halls. Topher emerged as he saw Silvia and Sammy having a friendly conversation. "I see you've met the family maid, Silvia! How are you?" he asked the maid.

"I'm good," Silvia smiled. "I was just talking to your girlfriend."

"You two sound like you've talked a lot," he chuckled. "Anyways, thanks for the lovely breakfast!" As Silvia headed out of the kitchen, he grabbed his plate and sat next to his girlfriend, kissing her forehead whilst trying to sit down. As the two ate, they shared a lovely conversation.

"So, YouTube?" Topher chuckled. "You're a content creator?"

"What's wrong with that?" Sammy giggled.

"You know I was that dude that started leaving you like random comments like 'AH YOU ARE THE BEST SAMMY!'?" Sammy could only awe at what Topher just said. "Yeah, I've been watching your videos since... well, before you joined Pahkitew, I guess."

"You knew, but you never told me?" Sammy chuckled. "Well yeah, I do have a YouTube channel, if you haven't noticed. And that's why I've come to LA with you!"

"Okay, okay... So you're just going to get rich making YouTube videos and being here as my number one supporter?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Sammy shrugged.

"Say, I'm going to go to the studio today to talk about the show. You can go anywhere and do anything you want okay?" He stood out and grabbed his almost finished plate of pancakes. "You came here to be YouTuber? Well, we're in LA, and you're also here for the fun!" He tried backing out of the kitchen in a cool manner, only to end up hitting the wooden support on his way out, hitting his head in the process.

Later that day, while Topher was taken by limo to the studio for a meeting concerning the show. With an entire mansion free to herself, Sammy grabbed the keys to their rental car and headed downtown to see the sights.

* * *

On the other side of the city was Amy in her dorm room, looking for a place to work for minimum wage. Surely her thoughts on Scarlett were still fresh in her mind. After successfully finding a job at a supermarket called Ralphs, Amy plugged her Mac into her speakers and kicked back on her bed, still thinking about what to say to Scarlett.

Only three minutes into "I'm Sorry" by Justin Bieber, Scarlett entered the dorm, promptly placed her backpack down on her bed, and turned the speaker off.

"Hey, what gives?" Amy shot up from her bed, somewhat surprised by Scarlett's appearance.

"I do not condone of you blaring your music in this dormitory," Scarlett flatly explained. The look on her face was neutral, as if inside, she was trying to make Amy leave the room.

Amy stood up and faced the rather tall Scarlett face to face. "Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?" All the redhead brainiac can do was pace herself back and forth in the dorm. She was thinking. She was trying to come up with a reason why... why she was always blunt with people... why she was always the dominant one... why she was always disliked by her peers.

Scarlett stopped. Turning her heel towards Amy, she faced her and explained her reason. "I just happen to be blunt with people, Amanda. I know it is excruciating to hear the truth. You know why I was suddenly outraged the moment you stepped into this dormitory?"

With a determined look on Amy's face, she was ready to hear it. "Explain."

"You know how difficult it is to please your parents when you have three younger siblings that they need to take care of?" Scarlett raised her voice slightly. "Do you know how difficult it is to appease your loved ones when they are the ones treating my younger siblings more than you?"

Amy was stunned. Was Scarlett ranting? Would Amy just yell and tell her bluntly to get to the point? Or would she let Scarlett explain her predicament.

"...I just cannot deal with this tomfoolery anymore!"

Too late.

Amy started raising her voice. "Okay! So, what is your point?"

"I have isolated myself from everyone. My parents, my siblings, everyone. The only times I will step out of my laboratory or room are if they are deemed necessary."

Amy was confused. Scarlett had just explained her situation, but she couldn't comprehend it. "_So..._ what you're saying is that you feel like you want to be alone... and that, uh... you don't want anyone interfering with you in any way?"

Scarlett retorted by putting her head down and facepalming herself. "You ignoramus."

"Okay, do you wish to talk more about it over coffee then?" Amy kindly asked. "If it's not too much trouble, I guess."

Scarlett raised her head up and gave a gentle smile. "Sure."

* * *

**A/N: AND done! This took me... nearly two months to write this, but hey! Here it is! Once again, I DO apologize to the delay of this. School, YouTube, life caught up to me! I AM GETTING ON THAT WRITING GRIND THOUGH, which is a nice change from my YouTube stuff!**

**I _will_ try and finish this ASAP, which means writing the next chapter ASAP! **

**You know the drill! Liked it? Review it! Fave it! Follow it! All of those and more are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	37. Crashing Waves

**A/N: HEY! You all thought I'm dead, huh? SIKE! Boy, it's been a while since I've actually touched this story! Almost five months, in fact! **

**Anyways, Sister, Sister's not dead! It just hasn't been updated for the last... five months. And since I am finally out of school for the sumer, and I'm in this Writing Challenge with the forum, I'm determined to have it done by this summer! Fun!**

**Without further ado, here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nada to the power of infinity. Although, I COULD buy them out and make it mine?**

* * *

Chapter 37: Crashing Waves

The following morning, after finishing her morning run, Amy was nervous as to how her talk with Scarlett was going to unfold. Will she do to her? Will she be literally torn apart? Will she be civilized and rational in their friendly discussion? Will the talk even be friendly?

All of that was running in her mind, and it was making her lose her focus on what she was doing at that moment: running. "Shit, man!" Amy quietly reacted as she stopped and took a breather.

_Okay, Amy,_ she thought to herself. _Calm down! Things will be fine. Things will be fine. _

As she continued her run around the UCLA campus, Sammy and Topher woke up to each other's arms, excited about the new hosting duties, and the fact that Sammy will be with him throughout the process. The two lay in bed, thinking about the 'now'. She wrapped her arms around Topher, trying to wake him up.

"You ready for today?" Sammy asked Topher, smiling.

Topher turned around, smiling. "I'm totally ready," he giggled. Kissing his girlfriend on the forehead, he got up from their bed and he began his day.

Sammy, meanwhile, lay still in bed, unitl she received a text. It was Amy. At seven in the morning?

_Sammy, might need your help here_, the text message read. _Just get to this cafe near the campus by 10, okay?_

The younger twin sister could only sigh as she responded to her older sister's text. _Alright, fine. Gimme some time, okay? _she texted back.

From there, Sammy rushed out of her bed and quickly got ready. Sporting gray yoga pants and a loose baseball shirt with the Golden Gate Bridge on the front, Sammy kissed Topher, wished him luck in the first day of shooting, and hastily rushed into her awaiting Uber car outside.

After a twenty-five minute ride across Los Angeles, she arrived at the niche cafe, with Amy already waiting inside. "Hey, sis," Amy said as the twins hugged for the first time in a long while. "Thank you so much for coming."

"What's this all about?" her younger twin siste asked.

"Well... it's about this thing between me and Scarlett," Amy explained. Sammy looked interested, and so, as she waited, Sammy listened. "She's been saying that she doesn't like me, and she goes on to say that she prefers to be alone. I think she needs help," she shrugged.

"Okay, not really sure why you want me to be here with you, but okay," Sammy shrugged as well.

"Come on, SIS!" Amy shouted. "When have I been there for you?" she questioned her sister.

"Uh... never?" Sammy replied, still thinking about Amy's question. "I don't think you've been with me since... I don't know, Pahkitew?"

"REALLY?!"

Sammy bursted out, laughing at her sister's ability to be angered quickly. "Relax! I know you've been there for me, and I've been there for you, so come on! Help me out?"

"Alright fine," Sammy gave in. "But if this gets out of hand-" At that moment, Scarlett arrived at the cafe, looking her usual self.

"Good morning, Amanda and Samantha," Scarlett flatly greeted. "I am here for our discussion, Amanda. So if you please...?"

"Hello, Scarlett," Sammy warmly greeted her. After a nonexistent response from Scarlett herself, she quitely retreated back and focused on Amy.

"So, I've brought my sister to help you out with your little problem," Amy smiled, hoping the rather small tension between the three would dissipate. Her smile quickly faded, and continued along. "So, tell me again why you're going through this mess?"

Scarlett cleared her throat. "It was sixteen years ago. When my younger brother, Alexander, was born, he garnered all of the attention from everyone. I was jealous, believe it or not. Previously, I would be the one with all the attention, as with all elders."

"So that's what it's all about? You just wanting no attention because your brothers get all the attention?" Amy thought of what she said, nodding afterwards.

"It is more than that, Amanda," Scarlett flatly retorted. "All of that caused me to become isolated from the rest of my family. Do you recall my audition tape for Total Drama: Pahkitew Island?"

Both girls nodded.

"The whole room is my laboratory, where no one is allowed. It is there so I can be isolated from the rest of my family," she explained.

Both were confused.

"So that's it?" Sammy asked Scarlett whilst thinking of something to say about her 'situation'. "You just needed to get that off your chest?"

"Precisely, Samantha," she flatly fired back.

"But, why are you always so... angry? You seem calm and all..." Amy asked again, this time trying to actually read her face.

Scarlett took a deep breath and slowly spoke up. "The truth is, I do not get angry so easily. I do not have a relatively short temper, as most people claim," she explained. "The one and only time I really did get angry was when we were at the heinous show together, as the little bastard, Max, kept calling me a minion."

"Look, I want to apologize for my behavior towards you, Amanda," Scarlett continued. "My actions are despicable, I know. It's just that... when the past comes to back haunt you for the things you've done, it bites you and... you've got to defend yourself."

"...Right," Amy said, still confused. "Well, I do hope that we can come to good terms with each other, as roomates go."

"I can agree to that," Scarlett smiled. "Well, thank you for the talk. The weight on my shoulders has been lifed, finally," she chuckled. "Thank you, Amanda and Samantha." And with that, Scarlett got up and walked out of the cafe, feeling satisfaction.

"Thank you so much for coming, sis," Amy pleaded, hugging her sister. "I really do owe you one!"

"Anything for my sister," Sammy smiled back.

* * *

Since the two were alone, the two spent their day like sisters. This was the first time the two had done anything sister-like since the two reconciled and became sisters again. The two spent the better half of the day along Rodeo Drive, window shopping and going through stores, playfully trying on clothes and paying for them.

The two settled down for the day by spending their late afternoon at Santa Monica. Taken aback by the beautiful sunset, the two decided to go for a couple rounds of photos for Instagram, before settling at a restaurant called 'Bubba Gump' for dinner.

"So, how do you think Topher is doing right now?" Sammy asked his sister. She was checking her phone to see his text messages. None. Calls? Nope. Not even a Snapchat from him.

Amy, meanwhile, tried to keep her usual straight face and just shrugged while texting. In reality, she was texing Topher, giving away her information as to where they were at the moment. Within moments, Topher himself arrived just as the appetizers were being delivered to their table.

Using his hands to cover her eyes, Topher surprised Sammy with the classic peek-a-boo. "Peek-a-boo, babe!" Topher said, smiling. Sammy was surprised herself, and as she saw him, Topher hugged his girlfriend, and then his twin sister, before finally sitting down all together.

"Thanks for revealing the deets, Amy," Topher chuckled. "I was surprised as to how close the studio was to here!"

"Amy! You did this?" Sammy laughed, her mouth wide open in suprise.

"Hey, I owe you one, remember?" Amy answered back, smiling. Sammy thought about what Amy said and quickly remembered their encounter with Scarlett earlier that day.

"So, how was the first day of shooting?" Sammy asked his boyfriend, curious about his time away.

"It went pretty well for my first day! I actually had a lot of fun, and so far, we're shooting at an old studio. Basically a homage to Total Drama Action," he explained. "So right now, we're doing pretty well for the show. Although, there may be times when you're going to need to come with me... because contracts. But other than that, we're all good!"

"That's great, babe!" Sammy smiled in support of her boyfriend.

"So, how's Jackson doing?" Amy asked his sister. "Is he ever going to come and live with you guys in LA?"

"He's doing alright," Sammy answered. "I saw him just yesteday through FaceTime and... it makes me wonder why I haven't brought him over yet."

"So, when do you think you'll bring him here?" the older twin sister asked. "There's gotta be a point where you've got to bring him here because he wants to see his mother."

"You know, I don't know. I want to bring him here with us, but with us being young and all, and Topher doing most of the work while I'm at home... I don't know."

"I could help babysit him if you need it, / really!" Amy offered. But Sammy could only deny the offer because of her maternal instincts. "Thank you, Amy, but I think the parents are better off just taking care of him."

"I don't know we can trust a babysitter right now," Topher bluntly explained. "I mean, we trust you and everything, but... with our kid? I really don't know."

Amy just shrugged in response. "Anyways, I'm here to help, alright?" she offered.

The three enjoyed their time together, having eaten dinner, spent their evening walking around the pier, taking on the not-so-challenging booths and occasionally riding the rides. Amy wanted to go do her own thing, which gave Sammy and Topher the chance to on the iconic ferris wheel.

"Ooh, the view is really nice, huh?" Sammy asked his boyfriend. However, Topher could only sigh in disappointment. "Topher, you alright?" she asked.

"I don't know about this, Sammy," Topher sighed. "I-I-I-I mean, living the life here in LA, having the best girlfriend here, we're at the top."

Confused, Sammy asked her boyfriend, "What do you mean?"

"I miss Vancouver," Topher revealed. "I miss everything, living at home with my parents, living my life wanting to be like Chris. I miss being with our son, and I miss our old life. I mean, I like where I'm at right now. I'm just not happy with my life right now. I know that you're going to say that things are going to be fine, but... I don't know what's going to make me happy right now."

"Babe, really?" Sammy pulled Topher in and gave him a big hug. And the two stayed like that until their pod was brought back down. However, waiting outside was Amy, holding on to a few stuffed toys and other prizes, who was awkwardly waiting at the exit of the ride.

"Oh," Amy simply uttered. As the two stepped off their pod, Amy couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Why where they hugging? What's up with them? "Awkward..."

"What happened up there?" Amy asked as the two approched her.

"AGH! Uh... I don't want to-" As Sammy was about to explain what happened up there, Topher stormed out and headed to his car, not wanting to talk about what he said to his girlfriend.

"What's his deal?" Amy asked.

"It's... best not to talk about it right now," Sammy sighed. "He's had it rough, that's all."

The two decided to walk around the pier some more and later decided to stop in front of the Pacific, taking in the view as the waves crashed below them. "So what was that all about?" Amy was curious. "What's with Topher?"

Sammy sighed. "Topher misses Vancouver. He misses his old life, before all of this. Before the baby, before the show, before the fame... He misses it all," she explained. "And honestly, I agree with him. I miss home. It sucks when you're alone with someone you've known for a while, and you both get homesick." The younger twin sister took a deep breath before uttering one more syllable. "It sucks."

Amy looked at her sister and nodded in agreement, before sitting back down. "Yeah, it does. It's moving too fast for us."

"Too fast, yeah," Sammy nodded. The sound of the waves crashing filled the silence between the two, contemplating on the craziness of their lifes up to that point.

* * *

**A/N: I think this is a good place to stop. Wow, this story is almost over. I KNOW, I know I keep saying that this story's almost over. Truth is, it is almost complete! I just don't know where to actually end it!  
**

**Anyways, not gonna take up too much of your time! Thanks so much for reading! I would appreciate it if you review, fave, and follow!**

**Laters!**


End file.
